C&H Central (SEASON ONE)
by JaJaLoo
Summary: Everyone knows about the creations churned out by the Calvin & Hobbes Fanon Wiki, but what about the people behind them? This show focuses on just that. Taking place at 2004 Wentz Avenue in Milwaukee, viewers can get a look at the daily misadventures of Nicholas, Jackson, Nemo, Will, Patrick and the guys as they try to create good content and stand each other at the same time.
1. Another Brick in the Wall (Of Shame)

_**Another Brick in the Wall (Of Shame)**_

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**So, yeah. I've been super inactive here because A) I'm co-writing The Calvin and Hobbes Show, B) I have to do at least some schoolwork, and C) My schedule is packed with stuff like writing movie scripts or listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers albums. But, to be applauded, I have returned with this project also taken from the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki.**

**This project is called C&H Central, where the users of the said wiki above are roommates living together in Milwaukee. I don't know why Milwaukee of all places, but whatever. Nicholas is the big boss of the workplace, and Jackson is his assistant, who writes the best transcripts. Nemo is the guy who runs the wiki Twitter account, Will is basically the entire art department, Patrick is a very quirky worker who also writes good scripts, Berry is an old veteran of the wiki, but he is rarely seen. Wildcat is relatively unknown, and he just antagonizes the guys, but they let him stay because he makes good transcripts. Finally, there's James, an old friend of Jackson's who doesn't get much action until one episode this season. You'll see how.**

**So sit back, stop slouching, open up a bag of Pop-Tarts and read this very weird fanfic I wrote because I was bored. See if you can find all my music references, and enjoy.**

* * *

Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

It's a place where not much happens, other than games by the Bucks or Brewers.

One thing isn't average, though.

Deep in the suburbs of Milwaukee, there is a house on Wentz Avenue.

2004 Wentz Avenue, that is.

In said house live eight best friends.

They have nothing in common, except for their binding love for Calvin and Hobbes.

Nicholas is the big boss of the place. He used to live in Detroit before moving here.

Jackson is Nicholas' best friend and assistant, who ran away from his Colorado suburb.

Nemo is one of the oldest of the group, who graduated and moved from Berkeley.

Will is the entire art department for the wiki, pounding out animated show after animated show.

Patrick is one of the new hires of the wiki, who the users enjoy a lot because of his quirky personality.

Berry started the household, and is one of the only users from the original time, moving from Vancouver.

James is one of Jackson's oldest friends, and another one of the Big Five.

Wildcat insults the others all the time, but they only let him stay because he makes good transcripts.

There were some users in the past, like P.K., who left to join Nintendo, and Bob, who got fired for making every episode of his series an Arthur ripoff.

But anyway, enough exposition, let's get into the actual story.

* * *

Nicholas was fast asleep in his king bed.

As boss of the wiki, he gets the best bed.

He was awoken by some sort of smell, which was eggs.

Also, his alarm clock went off.

Bright and early, he hopped out of bed.

"Ah, looks like another great day of working." He said, as he exited his room.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Jackson was already up, frying some eggs.

Nicholas entered the room.

"Morning, J." Nicholas said.

Jackson looked up.

"Hey, Nick. Breakfast is almost ready."

"What's cooking?"

"Omelettes for you guys, and toast for me." Jackson said.

"Wait, why don't you get omelettes?" Nicholas asked.

"I hate eggs." Jackson replied, turning to a toaster.

Toast popped up.

He buttered it, sprinkled cinammon and sugar on it, and then took a bite.

"Perfection." he said.

At that moment, Nemo had exited his bedroom, and had slumped into a seat.

"Morning, Finding Nemo." Jackson said, sliding the two omelettes onto plates.

"Stop calling me that." Nemo grumbled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelettes are ready." Jackson exclaimed, sliding the two plates toward the two.

Nicholas and Nemo looked at them funny.

"Why is this green?" Nicholas asked after ten seconds.

"Food coloring." Jackson explained. "It's what the book said."

Nemo groaned.

"Great. He's been cooking from the DC cookbook again."

Jackson had received a DC Comics Cookbook from his grandmother when he lived in Colorado. Every week when it is his turn to cook, he always makes something from the cookbook. The others find his Seven Seas Saute as a big hit and their favorite from the book.

Will came downstairs just then.

"I heard something about DC cookbooks. Did Jackson cook something odd again?" He asked.

"See for yourself."

Jackson slid another plate towards Will.

"Why is it green?" Will asked.

"Don't ask." Nemo quickly replied.

Nicholas stood up.

"OK, after this is finished, I believe we should make some stuff. So, assignments for today. Jackson, Duplicate 7's Return needs a script. Can you do it?"

Jackson nodded. "Sure thing."

"Nemo, James Gunn still needs an actor for Phillip Walker. Can you get on it?"

Nemo pulled out his phone.

"I can get Jaeden Martell on the phone later."

"That'll work. Will, Patrick's script for his series needs to be animated."

"My fingers will cramp by the end of the day, but it'll be worth it." Will said.

"Alright, let's do this!"

But before they could get to work, Patrick ran downstairs, in a panic.

"GUYS, GUYS! THE EARTH IS UNDER ATTACK!"

The guys looked out the window...

...to see it was raining.

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Will, who pulled out a gun.

"DARN YOU, STUPID THUNDER!" He yelled.

Will leaped THROUGH THE SCREEN DOOR and opened fire.

Everyone looked outside.

Jackson decided that he had enough, where he kicked Will's gun out of his hands, and dragged him in the house.

"That does it. Nick, the art is gonna be delayed. Will here is getting blocked for an hour."

"OK, maybe there's something else we can do..."

Nicholas was cut off by a loud THUMP in the frontyard.

He looked out the window to see a Cessna plane crashed in the yard.

He banged his head against the window.

* * *

Inside Jackson's bedroom/office, Nicholas, Jackson, and Will held an intervention.

"The good news is, the pilot is OK, but the crash money is coming out of Will's paycheck." Nicholas said.

"Agreed." Jackson agreed.

"WHAT? WHY?" Will shouted.

"Because you shot down the plane, you moron."

Nemo entered the room.

"Nemo! We're having a meeting." Nicholas said.

"Man, Patrick is dumb. Thinking the world is under attack." Nemo said, flopping on Jackson's bed.

"Hey, don't make fun of the new guy. He's just a..." Nicholas started.

"Wingnut?" Will asked.

"No."

"Noob?" Nemo finished.

"No..."

"A drag-racing sociopath?" Jackson finished.

"NO!"

* * *

In the living room, Patrick had his phone, currently listening to _Louder Now _by Taking Back Sunday.

Will entered and flopped on the couch.

"What's with you?" Patrick asked.

"Thanks to you, my incident is having me get a fine!" Will retorted.

"Oh, shut up! Where I'm from, we make up stupid stories!"

"Where are you from?"

"A basement under Arby's." Patrick smirked.

"You smug little..." Will said through gritted teeth as he attacked Patrick.

* * *

Jackson tossed another script towards Nicholas, who put it in an envelope and threw it in the mail slot.

"Thanks, man." Nicholas said.

"No problem. They don't call me the best scriptwriter here for nothing".

"Yeah, by the way..."

Nicholas was interrupted by a CRASH downstairs.

"What in the name of Rivers Cuomo?"

Nicholas burst out of the room.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Jackson yelled while running out.

* * *

In the living room, Will and Patrick were in the middle of a wrestling match.

Nemo was in the center, dressed as an announcer.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Nemo shouted into a microphone.

"NO, NO! There will be no fighting!" Nicholas yelled, kicking a nearby boombox.

The boombox landed right in Nemo's stomach, sending him into the fireplace.

"OUCH! Alright, that does it!" Nemo shouted, aiming for Nicholas.

He missed, and hit Will.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

It was at this moment that James came down from his rest.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP, JAMES! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Nemo yelled.

"Wicked." James said, throwing a peace sign and walking back to his room.

The fight between Nemo and Will began.

Nicholas and Jackson could only watch.

* * *

Three days went by.

The yards were covered in Nerf bullets after Patrick got his hands on some Nerf guns.

Wrestling matches happened daily, prompting Jackson to move his vinyl records into his bedroom to avoid them being broken.

Nicholas and Jackson had locked themselves in Nicholas' bedroom.

"When will this war end?" Jackson groaned.

"I don't know. What I do know is we're out of food. Could you get some more?"

Jackson sighed, and walked to the window.

"If there's one thing good about this war, it's that I didn't start it."

This was true, because Jackson had been notorious for clashing with Nemo when he first moved in.

"Just go." Nicholas said, turning to his computer.

Jackson opened the window, and jumped into the bushes, landing on Will.

"HEY! HE'S HERE! OPEN FIRE!

Patrick and Nemo leaped out of hiding spots and kept nailing Jackson with Nerf bullets.

"STOP! I'M JUST GETTING GROCERIES!"

"Get me some Lunchables, and you have a truce." Patrick said.

"OK, OK! JUST STOP SHOOTING ME!"

They stopped as Jackson got into Nemo's truck.

"Hey, wait a minute...THAT'S MY TRUCK! OPEN FIRE!"

Jackson got out of there quickly.

Nicholas watched, and sighed.

* * *

A few days later, Nicholas was walking to his panic room.

The panic room was a room where Nicholas kept all his junk food hidden, as Patrick had a serious sweet tooth, and any sweets in the house were instantly gone.

The others had taken their fight downtown.

But when Nicholas arrived, he got a nasty surprise.

His entire candy stash was raided, and replaced with explosives.

"JACKSON! GET DOWN HERE!"

Jackson was down in seconds.

"Look at this!"

"You have a secret room?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! MY CANDY STASH IS GONE!"

"Oh, god."

"Even worse, it's been replaced by a bomb!"

"Oh, no! That can only mean someone planted a bomb to kill all of us!"

"YES! There's only one thing we can do."

For the rest of the day, Nicholas and Jackson were getting the bomb far away from the house, placing it in the woods behind them.

* * *

It was after that things got messy.

"YOU GOT THE COPS CALLED ON US! ON PURPOSE!" Patrick yelled at Nemo.

Nemo glared at him, picking up a boom stick.

"Oh, yeah? It's time I end this!"

"WAIT!"

Nemo pressed the lever, and then...nothing happened.

"What the...this was going to blow us up!

"No, it's not."

Nicholas walked down the stairs, followed by Jackson.

"I can't believe that you people would try to kill us all, even the innocents!" Nicholas shouted.

"Agreed. Everyone, into the block room!" Jackson ordered, pointing in the direction of the block room.

* * *

The block room was a white padded room, and it was used if a user was doing something bad.

Nemo, Will, and Patrick all stared at each other, glaring, for two hours.

"Are we done yet?" Will asked.

"Not until you decide to end the war." Nicholas called.

That took another hour to decide.

Finally, Nemo, Patrick, and Will all decided to put aside their differences.

The User War had ended, much to Nicholas and Jackson's relief.

James had slept through most of it.

Later that week, Patrick was sentenced to more time in the block room when it was found out he was the one who planted the bomb for Nemo, just to get into the candy stash.

And that's where the story begins.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**Electric Supernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

* * *

**Next episode - Behold, the Holy Muskie:** The guys fight over who gets to eat a muskellunge Nemo caught.

* * *

**And there it is! My first fanfic in a while, C&H Central. NMMacc18 will possibly co-write this, if he has time, because I know people love his writing. But until next time, see ya!**


	2. Behold, the Holy Muskie

_**Behold, the Holy Muskie**_

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: The guys fight over who gets to eat a muskellunge Nemo caught.**

* * *

It was game night at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

Jackson and Patrick were wrapped up in a game of Monopoly Empire, while Nicholas and Will were watching intensely.

"And as I move my Angry Bird to Coca-Cola, and buy it, it seems I have just won." Jackson said, adding the Coca-Cola token to his tower.

Patrick flipped the board over.

"MY GOD!" he shouted. "Why do you always win?"

"Because I'm better than you, and I played a lot in Colorado."

"You must be cheating! I want a rematch!"

Nicholas started putting the game away.

"Will and I haven't played yet! You've challenged Jackson to twenty-two rematches, and he's beaten you every time." he said.

Patrick grumbled and slouched on the chair.

"How about Uno?" Will suggested.

That got Patrick back on his feet.

"I'm in. Anyone else?"

"I'll play."

The users turned and looked into the kitchen.

It was Wildcat.

Wildcat was a user who had moved in in 2021, but, according to Nicholas, he was a "lazy freeloader" who didn't pay his rent on time.

As a bonus, he was the biggest jerk who ever moved into the house, save for that one random stalker who got on Jackson's nerves.

"Are you sure, Wildcat?" Will asked.

Wildcat glared at all of them.

"Yeah. We all know I'm the undisputed Uno champ around here."

The users looked at each other, remembering...

* * *

_Wildcat and Nemo were in a game of Uno._

_"Draw four, Wildcat." Nemo smirked._

_Wildcat was having none of that, and he played a reverse card._

_"Can't do that." Nemo said._

_"Oh, says you!" Wildcat shouted, shooting glitter into Nemo's eyes._

_"GAH! MY EYES!" _

_"Uno."_

_Nemo wiped the glitter out of his eyes, and saw Wildcat had won._

_He growled._

* * *

"That never happened!" Wildcat said, defensively.

"Nemo had you blocked for a week!" Jackson retorted.

"But Nemo's not here, so he can't confirm or deny it." Wildcat snorted.

He then left the room in a huff.

"Well, we can work without him. Let's play."

So the guys had a nice evening playing Uno.

It wasn't until halfway through the game that Patrick realized something.

"Where's Nemo?" he asked.

This made the guys stop in their tracks.

"Where'd you get that?" Will asked.

"Well, he's been gone since three o'clock today, and he hasn't come back."

"He told me he was going fishing this week. Trying to catch a very odd fish." Nicholas said.

"Odd is the best way to describe Nemo nowadays." Jackson chimed in.

Nicholas glared at him, and they kept playing.

Approximately twelve seconds later, they heard Nemo's truck arrive in the driveway.

Nemo came in a few seconds later.

"Good god. The fish weren't biting. I put about a pound of sausages on the hook, and not one of them came up, and my rod snapped in half!" Nemo shouted, throwing his tackle box on the couch.

"A pound of sausage?" Will said, surprised.

"Suddenly he's morphing into Calvin's dad." Jackson said.

This got a chuckle out of Patrick.

"Anyway, I got some pizza for you guys. I'm going back to Cabela's..." Nemo started.

"Wait!" Nicholas said.

Nemo stopped.

"What are you trying to catch?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Behold, the holy muskie!" Nemo shouted.

Everyone was gathered on the couch, looking at Nemo, who had a projector up and running.

"What is that?" Patrick asked.

"Looks real ugly." Will added.

"It's called a muskellunge, Will. One of the biggest fish around, could feed an entire family. Twice."

"So that's why you were out?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. I love catching me some muskies. Alright, enough. I'm going back to Cabela's to get another fishing rod."

And with that, Nemo left.

"I think it's ironic that someone named Nemo is catching fish." Jackson said.

* * *

Nemo was gone all day the next day, so James was woken up to do his job.

He did not enjoy it.

"Now listen here, DiCaprio! You will get your butt to the studio soon enough or...hello? Hello?"

James was relieved of his duties an hour later, and a user named Berry was taking over.

And Berry did much better.

"Alright, I'm sorry about my cohort, Mr. DiCaprio. Will you do a guest starring role on the show?"

Nemo had returned at about 7 o'clock, and he was holding a bag.

"I did it! I caught one!"

The users all looked up from an entry in Swing123's Calvinverse to see Nemo, overtly excited.

"Someone get a cutting board! I did it!"

* * *

The muskellunge was huge, and took up two cutting boards.

"Wow. It looks great." Nicholas said.

"Yeah. It looks so...so...I can't describe it." Jackson added.

"Alright, have fun looking at it. I'm gonna grill it, and then I'm gonna eat it."

"Can't wait to have some!" Patrick exclaimed.

Nemo gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna share it, right?"

"No. I caught the thing. I'm gonna eat it."

"But that thing is huge!" Will said. "How will you eat it all?"

"I'll manage." Nemo said, throwing the muskellunge over his shoulder and walking to the grill.

The users were baffled.

"We're gonna get that fish." Nicholas said.

* * *

Nemo had finished grilling the muskellunge a half hour later.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was positioned in the bushes nearby, holding a walkie-talkie.

"OK, are you ready to attack?"

Jackson's voice rang through the device.

"Yeah, copy to Will and Patrick. Let's do this."

"ATTACK!"

Nemo was startled, and was ambushed by a Nerf gun assault.

However, he picked up a nearby piece of cardboard and blocked all the bullets.

Patrick then leaped off the roof with a bungie cord, and threw a water balloon at him.

Nemo was soaked, but the fish remained unharmed.

* * *

Nemo laid the muskellunge on the counter, and looked around for any users.

After cutting it up into about seven containers, he put six in the fridge, and then left to grab a soda from the garage.

Will was hiding in a cabinet, and he reached upwards and grabbed the container and a fork, and proceeded to eat it inside the cabinet.

Nemo returned, but found his fish gone.

"What the...GUYS? WHERE'S MY FISH?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nemo." Nicholas called from another room.

Everyone else said the same thing.

Suddenly, Will burped.

Nemo opened the cabinet and saw Will and a half eaten fish.

"Give it back."

Will grumbled and gave Nemo his fish.

* * *

Days later, Nemo had set up barbed wire around the kitchen, guarding his fish.

He hadn't eaten it yet because he didn't feel it was the right time.

Suddenly, Patrick and Jackson opened fire on Nemo, distracting him.

Nicholas entered the room from the ceiling, and approached the fridge.

Nemo, deflecting bullets left and right, accidentally slapped Nicholas, sending him to the floor.

"Ouch..."

* * *

Late at night, when it was sure Nemo was asleep, the users sent Jackson to get some fish to share between the four.

Jackson rolled into the kitchen, but then accidentally activated a tripwire.

That tripwire caused an alarm to go off.

Nemo heard this, and popped out from under the sink.

"GET AWAY!"

Jackson screamed and ran away, tripping over the tripwire and into the dinner table.

* * *

It was a week later, when Nemo had had enough of the guys shenanigans.

He had staged a battle royale in the yard, and whoever won would get the fish.

Little did the guys know that Nemo set up booby traps to ensure he would win.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen! Today, I have set up a battle royale, whoever wins will win the fish!"

The guys applauded.

"Now, FIGHT!"

Jackson picked up a radio, and _Backwoods_ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers came out.

He then drew his toy lightsaber, shouted a battle cry, and ran into the field.

This fight went on for nearly hours until it wound up to Will and Nemo.

All of a sudden, when Will was about to strike, Nemo pressed a button behind his back, activating a water balloon cannon.

It nailed Will in the back of the head, and then he fell.

"HA! I win!"

Nicholas got up.

"That's it. I'm the big boss. I get the fish." Nicholas said.

"I made the most edits here!" Jackson yelled.

"The new meat gets the new food!" Patrick retorted.

"Well, I do the most work!" Will shouted.

"I CAUGHT THE FISH!" Nemo screamed, above everyone.

The guys all screamed at each other and ran inside the house.

* * *

Will was the first one in, but he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

The others came in, and then crashed into Will, falling into the kitchen.

James was there, and he had picked all the fish clean.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for leaving me all this fish. Muskellunge tastes good."

The users all looked at each other.

They then were all kicking James, until he said something that made them stop.

"I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

The guys stopped kicking him, and then Nicholas asked,

"Who?"

"If I tell you, he'll kill me!" James said, scared.

"Just tell us who he is, James. If you do, we'll let you get away with this."

"Alright..."

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Wildcat was tied up on a stake in the backyard.

"You ordered James to eat my fish." Nemo said. "Now you'll pay. Patrick! Open fire."

Patrick took aim, and then green paint splattered over Wildcat.

"NO, NOT THE PAINT BALLOON!" He yelled.

"Yes, the paint balloon." Jackson said.

"Couldn't blocking me be better?" Wildcat said before he got creamed by yellow paint.

By the time the guys were done, Wildcat was five different shades of paint.

Nemo went out and caught another muskellunge, and this time, shared it with everyone.

Wildcat never interfered with Nemo's food again.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode - Jackson's Revenge**: Jackson wants revenge on Patrick for vandalizing his office.


	3. Jackson's Revenge

_**Jackson's Revenge**_

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Jackson wants revenge on Patrick for vandalizing his office.**

* * *

Jackson loves his office at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

When he isn't working, he always locks himself in, feeling that is his Fortress of Solitude.

Over the past few years, he had done about a year of decorating to have it be an exact replica of No Doubt's _Return of Saturn_ album cover.

And the users either have to deal with, A) playing any vinyl he has in his collection, or B) playing a Rage Against the Machine CD.

So, yeah, Jackson loves his hideout.

And he doesn't allow ANYONE in there.

But one time that happened, and then there was another eruption.

This is that story.

* * *

So, it began when the guys were about to go to the water park.

Nicholas was banging on Jackson's door.

"Come on, Jackson. Tickets are fifty percent off!" He shouted through the door.

On the other side, Jackson was playing a Coldplay record while writing a transcript.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Besides, I don't want to go to the water park today!"

Nicholas groaned, and left.

Jackson sighed, and walked to his window.

The guys were loading their stuff into Nemo's truck in their swimsuits.

Even Wildcat, James, and Berry were getting in the truck, and they never went out of the house.

The truck drove away.

Jackson smirked, walked to his record player, took the Coldplay album out, and then took a nap.

It was about an hour later that he woke up, and then realized he was hungry.

"Boy, I'm starving. I think I'll go get a burger."

And he left the room, leaving the door wide open.

He got in his car, and drove to a nearby Burger King.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the water park, James and Patrick were in a race down a lazy river.

Patrick won.

As they were drying off, James said, "You cheated."

"How?" Patrick retorted.

"You're taller than me, and you just walked all the laps."

"Did not. You're just a sore loser."

"Oh, snap." Nemo said.

Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, guys, back in the truck. We should see how Jackson's doing.

* * *

Jackson was enjoying a nice Whopper at the local Burger King.

He always goes to a Burger King when feeling bored, for some reason.

Today, for some reason, he was feeling a little lonely, feeling bad about ditching the water park.

As he finished his burger and got back in the car, he plugged in his phone.

_Lonely Weekend _by Kacey Musgraves came out of the speakers.

"Alright, seems appropriate." he said.

As he drove into the setting sun, he couldn't notice how the Milwaukee suburbs reminded him of Highlands Ranch.

That got him a little choked up driving home.

* * *

The guys entered the house.

"Man, Jackson, you missed a fun day!" Will said.

"Hey, where is he?" Berry asked.

"Must be at the Burger King." Nicholas said.

Patrick was a little pissed that Jackson missed out, so he went upstairs to his room.

As he walked past Jackson's room, he noticed the door was open.

Patrick got an idea, with a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

Jackson came in the house about ten minutes later.

The guys were watching TV.

"Where were you?" Wildcat asked.

"Burger King."

"Knew it." Nicholas said, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Whatever, I'm going in my room."

Jackson walked off, and then walked into his room.

Two minutes later, something sent the users into a panic.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!"

Jackson's blood curdling scream shook the whole house, and actually knocked Nemo off the couch.

Seconds later, Jackson was back in the living room, glowing red.

"Who was in my room?"

The users looked at each other.

"I don't know, man." Wildcat said.

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!" Jackson screamed, pointing at Wildcat.

"Chill, dude. I was sitting here the whole time! All of us were! See?"

Jackson looked around, realizing everyone was there.

"Can you at least show us what happened?" James asked.

Jackson hesitated, and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

"Oh my god." Nemo said.

Jackson's bedroom was in a wreck.

The walls were splattered with a bright green paint, the telescope Jackson bought was knocked over, his records and CD's were scattered all over the place, but thankfully not smashed, and his bedsheets were strewn all over the place.

"This happened." Jackson stuttered. "All those years of trying to replicate the Return of Saturn album cover WASTED!"

"Wait, your room is supposed to look like a No Doubt cover? Why?" Will asked.

"Because No Doubt is my thirty-ninth favorite band! My copy of Rocksteady is ancient! I stole it from my mom!"

The guys looked at each other.

"Um, OK."

Patrick walked by.

"Hey, guys, what's the commotion?" he asked.

"None of your business, Patrick. My room was destroyed."

Patrick was shocked.

"Oh, geez. Who would have done that?"

"An idiot. If I find him, I'm gonna kill him."

Patrick started sweating.

"Alright, I'm gonna make dinner. My turn this week."

Patrick left.

Jackson hung his head.

"Please leave, and serve my dinner outside my door. Also, bring some blue paint."

The users looked at each other, and left Jackson alone.

* * *

Three days went by.

Jackson had stayed up in his room, fixing everything up, and making sure none of his records were broken.

Unfortunately, his copy of Black Sabbath's _Paranoid_ was cracked, and then the users had to deal with that rage as Jackson had to wait for two days to get a replacement copy.

But soon enough, his room was back to the way it was.

He even had a chain lock installed on his door, so no one could get in.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was walking to bed, when he heard a noise from Patrick's room.

He entered to find Patrick watching a rage of Jackson's, which happened to be his rage from three days ago.

"Patrick?"

Patrick was shocked, and threw his phone on his blanket.

"Nicholas! You didn't see anything!"

"You did it?"

"I thought it would be funny! I didn't realize that it would be this bad."

Nicholas started pacing.

"Oh, man. If Jackson finds out you did that, you're gonna die."

"I know. That's why I'm not posting it onto YouTube."

"You what?" Nicholas was shocked.

"Please don't tell him!" Patrick pleaded.

Nicholas thought for a while, and then sighed.

"Fine. I won't tell him. Just go to sleep."

Patrick cheered, silently.

Nicholas left his room, and put his hands in his head.

Meanwhile, Patrick picked up his phone again, and then fell asleep.

However, in his sleep, he accidentally uploaded the video.

* * *

It wasn't long the next morning that Jackson was up, and watching YouTube, like he usually does every morning.

"Alright, just a few episodes of Seven on Sunday, and then I'll see what's trending, and mock it." he said.

So he did just that.

However, what he saw at the top trending spot wasn't what he expected.

It wasn't a blockbuster movie trailer.

It wasn't a hip-hop music video.

It wasn't a challenge by Mr. Beast.

It even wasn't a drama video.

It was Patrick's video.

But Jackson didn't know that, as the username was "SlothGod94".

He was still in shock, eyes bulging.

"Crazy Guy Rages at His Bedroom? What is this?" he exclaimed, clicking on it.

It was about twenty-seven seconds into the video, that he realized that HE was the subject of the video.

Jackson was fuming again.

His eyes turned bright red, and his teeth gritted as he stormed downstairs.

* * *

As the guys were waiting for Patrick to return from the grocery store, Jackson slammed his hand on the counter.

"OK, you jerks. Who here put a video onto YouTube of me raging about the vandalism?"

The users were confused.

"What?" Nemo asked.

Jackson shoved his computer in Nemo's face, and the users watched the video.

"Who posted this?" James asked in confusion.

"Some guy named SlothGod94."

"Um, that's Patrick." Will said.

"WHAT?" Jackson shouted.

"I can explain!" Nicholas said, putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"What?"

"Patrick just played a prank on you, so..."

Jackson was already storming to the front door.

* * *

Patrick had arrived to the house, and typed in the garage code.

It was wrong, so he headed to the front door, to find a note on the front door.

He ripped it off and read it.

_Dear Patrick, if you're reading this, I have found out about your prank. Therefore, I have locked you out of the house until further notice. Screw you, Jackson._

At that moment, an animatronic Jackson popped out of the bushes and started singing _I Hate Everything About You _by Three Days Grace.

Patrick crumpled up the note, and went to the back door.

This went on for hours.

At about six o'clock, Patrick was asleep on the front porch.

Jackson unlocked the door, put a bag over his head, and dragged him inside.

* * *

Patrick awoke in the block room.

"No, NO!" he yelled, running to the door.

"Patrick Dempster, you've been sentenced to two days in the block room for vandalizing my room and trespassing."

"Trespassing? This is such bull..."

"Ap, ap, ap. Swearing will increase your time here. Just wait out for two days."

And two days went by.

Patrick was also sentenced to buy a new telescope for Jackson, after finding out it was broken, which came out of his paycheck.

And this is where this chapter ends.

Jackson later installed a Ring for his room, to see if anyone was going inside his room.

Nicholas objected highly to this, especially since the Ring came out of his credit card.

But it worked out in the end.

No one ever set foot in Jackson's room again, and his replica of the _Return of Saturn _cover stays intact to this day.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**Electric Supernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next Episode: A Flashback Episode ****\- **When Jackson reveals he ran away from home, he narrates the story of how he joined.


	4. A Flashback Episode

_**A Flashback Episode**_

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: When it is revealed Jackson ran away from home and didn't graduate, he narrates the story of how he joined.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Bad Hair Day has been postponed to next episode. I wrote this episode before that one, and this is a story I wanted to tell.**

* * *

It was THAT day again.

The day that all the neighbors hated.

At 2004 Wentz Avenue, we all know that all the users love Calvin and Hobbes, right?

Yes. So, not only do they read the comics every day, and watch their movies they created, but also, they play Calvinball.

In the middle of every month, each user comes out for a game of Calvinball, and it gets wild.

Usually, the First Four (consisting of Jackson, Nemo, Berry and James) fight against the new users (Nicholas, Patrick, Will, and Wildcat)

And every time, the neighbors start a riot in front of the house.

This time was different. It was December, and they always built snowmen to violently murder with the Calvinball.

Berry, being the one to start the tradition, walked into the middle of the field with the volleyball.

"READY?" He shouted.

All the players all yelled in agreement.

"Then, CALVINBALL!" Berry screamed, throwing the Calvinball in the air, rejoining his team.

The guys all raced towards the Calvinball.

James was the first one to get it.

"I have the Calvinball! I get a free run into the freeze zone! That means anyone I hit with the Calvinball freezes for fifteen seconds or until pushed into the snow!" he said, running into the freeze zone. He aimed for Wildcat, who caught it.

"I have it!" Wildcat said. "But I caught it! My score immediately goes to ninety-six thousand and three boogies. I win."

The users groaned. Wildcat was notorious for always calling off games just so he could win.

Mostly because he was tired.

The users agreed for once, because playing in the snow was exhausting.

"Let's all agree to never play Calvinball in the snow again." Nicholas said.

The users all agreed and nodded, walking into the house.

* * *

Later, Patrick entered the living room with some hot chocolate.

"Hey, guys. Made some hot cocoa, if you want some." he said.

The tray was cleared except for one mug.

"Once again, a hit."

And it was true. Patrick made a mean hot cocoa, and the users all loved it.

Jackson was reading the wiki newsletter.

"Huh. People are asking about our backstories and where we came from."

"Well, we all moved out after we graduated, right?" Nemo asked.

"Yeah, and Roads built this place when he was 27, right?" Berry asked.

"Yeah, then others came in." James said.

Jackson shrank.

"What's wrong, Jackson?" Will asked.

"I've been saying for years that I graduated and moved here. Now it's time to admit the truth." Jackson said.

The users were confused.

"The truth?" Patrick asked. "What's that about?"

"I didn't graduate. I didn't even move in."

The guys were shocked.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I ran away from home when I was fourteen. That was five years ago in my freshman year of high school." Jackson started.

* * *

Jackson Kelley attended Mountain Vista High School when he was fourteen years old.

He was always rejected and made fun of, just because he didn't follow the trends.

That was a big part in eighth grade, where Jackson was teased about a popular video game.

He blames it on his short fuse.

By the time he entered high school, he was determined for a fresh new start.

He was known as the best screenwriter and best director by many people, casting them in Lego stop motions.

However, there were people more popular than him, so he did not take that too well.

There was an incident that involved a kid named Kunal winning homecoming king because he took a picture with cheerleaders.

Jackson tried to do that himself, but got only thirty-eight likes on his Instagram.

The final straw came in his theater class.

Jackson was sitting there, waiting, and then his teacher, Mr. Wright, was taking attendance.

When he got to an absent kid named Rodger Thompson, people groaned.

That is, until that same kid walked into the room.

Everyone applauded.

Jackson, angry, tried that same thing, and it succeeded, but then backfired when Rodger entered the classroom again, and got more applause than him.

As an added bonus, at his house, his parents were divorced, and then Jackson had had enough.

About a week later, he had packed up everything he owned, or at least the stuff he needed, and then he left home, taking a Greyhound bus.

Wanting to get as far away from Colorado as he could, Jackson decided on Milwaukee for some reason, as no one would expect to find him there.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Nicholas said. "You joined us because you had a crappy home life?"

"Hey, I'm the one telling the story here. Shut up." Jackson said.

Nicholas quieted down.

"Anyways..."

* * *

When Jackson arrived in Milwaukee, he decided to make a living selling his old books on the streets.

He got no sales, until one day...

"Hey, did you hear of 2004 Wentz Avenue?" a guy asked.

"Yeah, they're having an issue of the final Calvin and Hobbes movie. The script is garbage." a second guy asked.

That got Jackson's attention. He loved Calvin and Hobbes. And there were movie adaptations?

Quickly, he ran to a nearby Starbucks, connected to their WiFi, and then browsed the creations of 2004 Wentz Avenue.

Soon enough, he had picked up enough of the information to create the transcript for Calvin and Hobbes 5: The Final Battle.

And then he walked to 2004 Wentz Avenue.

"Bingo." he said, preparing to ring the doorbell.

However, he heard shouting through the door.

"Geez. I'll come back later."

And three days later, no one answered the door.

Losing hope, Jackson retreated to the front of the Burger King where he lived, rereading his script.

One day, James was walking down the street, where he noticed a dejected Jackson.

"Hey. Why so down, kid?"

Jackson looked up.

James was about Jackson's age, and much taller.

"Nothing." Jackson replied.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Oh, it's a script."

"Can I read it?"

Jackson handed James the script.

"This is the script for the new Calvin and Hobbes movie we're planning."

"Yeah. It's crap."

James, however, did not think it was crap at all. In fact, he thought it was good.

"This is a good script."

"Really? Thanks. I'm Jackson, and I'm fourteen."

"You did a great job, Jackson. My name is James and I am also fourteen. How about you come back to the house?"

"Really? I'll have a home?"

"Yeah." James said, leading Jackson to the house.

* * *

"That's true. Pretty accurate." James said.

"So, James led me to the big boss of the wiki at the time."

"Me?" Berry asked.

"Yup."

* * *

Berry was the big boss of the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki at the time, a successor to Roads, who had left years ago.

He was currently reading Jackson's script.

"Wow. You did really good. Adding Bacon into the movie was brilliant! It could have been longer, though."

"Yeah, Bacon was missing from the first four movies." Jackson replied.

"I say, you're very talented. Do you want to move in?"

"I can?" Jackson asked, excitedly.

Berry nodded.

Jackson started jumping up and down.

"Yes! I'll go get my stuff."

Jackson ran out of the house.

* * *

"Wait, hold up, how come James doesn't remember finding you on the streets?" Wildcat interrupted.

"Are you done?" Jackson asked.

Wildcat shut his mouth.

"Anyway, after I moved in, Berry showed me around and introduced me to the other users. One of them was cool, but the other one hated my guts.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Nemo said.

* * *

"So, let me show you around." Berry said, leading Jackson into the living room. "This is P.K., and he's our entire art department."

P.K. looked up. He looked a lot like Jon Arbuckle from Garfield.

"Hi. I'm P.K. I do the drawing around here. Got a series or a movie, and I'm the one to animate it."

"I'm Jackson, nice to meet you."

Jackson and P.K. shook hands.

"And this is Nemo, our script supervisor. He'll need to rework your script, to fix any grammatical errors."

Nemo was reading a newspaper in a recliner. He put it down.

"New hire, Berry?" he asked.

"Yeah." Berry turned to Jackson. "He hates the new guys, but he'll warm up to you in about two months."

"He hated me, and now we're best buds." James called from the kitchen.

"So, hand Nemo your script, and he'll revise it, while I show you your bedroom.

Berry led Jackson out, while Nemo looked over Jackson's script.

"This is terrible. Not the way I want it. I'm sure Berry won't notice." Nemo said, while he made his edits.

But needless to say, Berry did notice.

"What's this?" Berry asked.

"The new guy's script." Nemo replied.

"Doesn't look like it. Where's Bacon?"

"Bacon didn't need to be there. I added a new character named Brunette."

"You're not supposed to add new characters."

"Well, suck it."

They kept bickering into the night, unaware Jackson was listening to them.

* * *

"It was not that bad!" Nemo said.

"Who's telling the story, Nemo?" Jackson asked.

"You."

"So, after that war was done, all was well, until I discovered the MCL."

* * *

"You want to make the Seattle SkyHawks a real team?" Berry asked Jackson.

"Yes. And I want to make the roster."

"Go right ahead, man."

So Jackson left the house, recruiting free agent lacrosse players to play in the MCL.

When done, most of the 2013 Philadelphia Wings were in the backyard.

"Alright, welcome to the house where the magic happens! You are now the Seattle SkyHawks." Jackson told the players.

Nemo came out.

"Hold up, what is this?"

"The Seattle SkyHawks." Jackson replied.

"No, no, no, no, no." Nemo said. "I created this team, so, everyone out!

The players all left, and in came Nemo's players.

Only a few stayed from Jackson's team.

Even worse, there were females on Nemo's team.

"There are girls here?"

"Girls can play, it's the rules. Deal with it."

"No, it's not! Have you seen Susie play Calvinball?"

And this went on for about a year.

Jackson would bring in his team, and Nemo would bring his own in.

And then, Berry was sick of it.

He was talking to James and P.K. about it.

"I've had enough of Jackson and Nemo's constant clashing. There were truces made, and now it's turned into a war zone." Berry said.

"Yeah, I think I might leave the wiki." P.K. said.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"Well, Jackson and Nemo are just fighting over the smallest of things, and they want things to be how they want. So I'm leaving for Japan to work at Nintendo. Adios, space cowboy."

And with that, P.K. left Berry's office, never to be seen again.

"Well, what now?" James asked.

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Berry had split the Seattle SkyHawks teams in two, one for Jackson and one for Nemo.

"Our own teams?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully this works, because this constant clashing has split up the wiki. P.K. had to leave." Berry said.

"Darn. I liked that guy." Nemo said.

"Yeah, so, promise me you'll be civil to one another?"

Jackson and Nemo looked at each other, and they said...

"Sure."

* * *

"And the rest is history!" Jackson said.

"I feel like that story was entirely made up." Patrick said.

"It actually wasn't. Why else did P.K. leave to work at Nintendo?" Berry said.

"I thought he left because of a job offer!" Nicholas yelled. "I didn't get to meet him!"

"I mean, I became his replacement, that's good, right?" Will asked.

"I feel that was half fictional, I wasn't that psycho!" Nemo said. "I just put my own spin on the projects!"

"THOSE WERE MY STORIES!" Jackson yelled.

And the users just argued about the credibility of the stories all night long.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Pksmashbros - P.K.**

* * *

**Next episode: The Notice - **Nicholas finds out that someone purchased the wiki, and tries to find out who.


	5. The Notice

_**The Notice**_

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Nicholas finds out someone purchased the wiki without his permission, and tries to figure out who.**

* * *

Nicholas loves running the wiki at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

And the users all love him too.

In the years that he ruled, he had established a steady and fun workplace, and only three people left.

Which no one had heard from in a long time.

Until one day in September.

That was the day where the wiki was purchased by someone.

Of course, being the rightful one to run the wiki, Nicholas had to find that person who bought the house.

And this is that story.

* * *

It all began when the guys were invited to the studio where Nicholas' own creation, The Calvin and Hobbes Show, was filmed.

Nicholas, needless to say, had a blast meeting up with Tom Kenny and Owen Wilson, the stars of the show.

The others didn't really want to be there, but the show meant a lot to Nicholas.

It was the end of the day, and they were preparing to leave.

"Well, it's been fun, guys. Thanks for having us over!" Nicholas called to the cast and crew.

Everyone waved goodbye as the five users left.

"I'll say, that was a drag." Patrick said. "Now I can see why Wildcat, James, and Berry didn't come."

"Hey, be respectful." Jackson said, elbowing him. "This is Nicholas' passion project. He created the thing."

"I don't see why we can't see my show." Nemo complained.

"Because James Gunn rejected you from visiting his set." Will said.

Nemo elbowed Will, who crumbled onto the ground in pain.

The users looked at him.

"OK, who's hungry?" Nicholas asked.

The users all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The guys were then cramped in a booth inside a Subway.

Jackson was feasting on an Italian B.M.T., while Nicholas was checking his e-mails.

"Huh, that's odd. I got this weird e-mail about how the house has been purchased." Nicholas said, surprised.

"How? We live there."

"I dunno. Probably just one of those scammer e-mails. We're gonna miss our flight. Wrap it up." Nicholas said.

With that, Jackson put his sandwich back in the wrapping, and re-wrapped it.

"Very funny." Nicholas said.

"I know. I was voted Funniest in second grade."

* * *

It wasn't long before the guys arrived back at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

"Man, it's late." Patrick said. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Same." Jackson agreed. "Hopefully no one got in. That chain lock and Ring works super well."

"You guys do that, I'm gonna fill out all the bills. After all, James and Berry are bad at math." Nicholas said, walking to the kitchen.

As the others parted for their own bedrooms, Nicholas sat at the kitchen counter, filling out all the bills and sorting the mail.

"Let's see...bills, bills, Jackson's music magazine...what's this?"

It was a letter addressed to Nicholas, and in the return address's place was a skull drawing.

Of course Nicholas recognized this trick, from a Calvin and Hobbes story arc where Hobbes insulted Calvin via mail.

Nicholas sighed, and cut open the letter.

What he saw completely put him in shock.

_Dear Mr. Nicholas, After several years of taking odd jobs to save up for this moment, I have given you $500,000. But before you go on a wild shopping spree, I have to regret to say that that money has been used to purchase this establishment known as the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki. This is so I can..._

But that was it. There was no person who signed it, and it cut off right after those words.

Nicholas could only stare at the letter in shock.

He then passed out.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

Nicholas was wearing Jackson's headphones, while Jackson was holding a CD player containing one of Will's Metallica CD's.

"Positive. I saw this in a movie once." Jackson said, pressing play.

_Sad But True _came blasting out of the speakers at full volume, waking Nicholas up.

He banged his head on the kitchen counter.

Jackson could only burst out laughing.

"OH, MAN! He totally fell for that!" he laughed, pressing pause.

"Great, now I have a headache." Nicholas groaned.

"Hey, thanks for the rock magazine." Jackson said. "Ooh. Slipknot's on the cover."

"What's this letter?" Nemo asked, holding up the letter.

When Nicholas saw it, he screamed his head off.

"No, no! I thought it was all just a bad dream. It's real! NOOO!"

The users looked at him in confusion.

Finally, Patrick spoke up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone bought the wiki."

* * *

Pretty soon, there was a staff meeting in the living room.

"Someone bought this place? Who?" James asked.

"I swear, if I find him, I'm going to murder him!" Patrick exclaimed.

"That's the thing. It was cut off after he said, This is so I can..." Nicholas explained.

"Ooh, a murder mystery! I'm in." Will said.

Will loved anything murder mystery related. For that reason, he loved Clue, and always watched Knives Out.

"This isn't a murder mystery, Will." Nicholas said. "Just an average mystery."

Will sat down.

* * *

Nicholas was approaching Jackson's room.

It was four days before the house was to be purchased.

And Jackson was the only one to solve it.

Whenever there was a mystery in the house, Jackson always pretended to be Tracer Bullet, one of Calvin's alter ego's from the comic.

Nicholas knocked on the door.

"Password." Jackson's voice said through the door.

Nicholas sighed, and then recited,

"Tigers are mean. Tigers are fierce. Tigers have teeth and claws that pierce. Tigers are great, they can't be beat. If I was a tiger, that would be neat."

"Wrong."

Nicholas slapped his head.

"Right, that's Will's password. Um...New England Clam Chowder?"

"What color?"

"White."

The door opened.

Jackson was born on the East Coast, and he loved to make the guys some clam chowder.

Nicholas entered the room, and saw Jackson working on a new script.

"What's up?" Jackson asked.

"I need Tracer Bullet." Nicholas said.

"Sure, just give me a minute." he said, picking up a remote.

When he pressed a button, the Return of Saturn album cover was gone.

In it's place was a black and white private eye office.

Nicholas was in shock.

"When did you get this up?" he asked.

"About a week ago." Jackson said, putting on his Tracer Bullet costume and grabbing a fake cigarette. "Anyway, what's the deal?"

"I need you to help me out with the notice." Nicholas said.

"Sure thing. Bring me the letter."

* * *

A few minutes later, Nicholas brought back the notice, and gave it to Jackson.

"Let's see here. You did say it stopped after one sentence?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that's another odd thing. The weirdest thing was that the return address was a skull."

"A-ha!" Jackson said, snapping his fingers. "That confirms something."

Jackson scooted his chair over to a bookshelf, where he had every single Calvin and Hobbes book.

He pulled out _Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat _and flipped to the first page.

"Does this look familiar?"

Nicholas analyzed it closely.

"Yeah, I noticed that before."

"That means he must be a fan of Calvin and Hobbes, or better, someone who used to work here." Jackson said.

"Why not someone who works here now?" Nicholas asked.

"Think about it. I took a poll last week, and everyone loves your reign as leader of this wiki since Berry stepped down. So, we have three suspects."

Jackson walked over to a wall, and put three pictures on the wall.

"We have P.K., Bob, and Roads. Those are our guys."

Now, you guys know who P.K. and Bob are, but you might not know who Roads is.

Roads was the founder of the wiki, and Berry was his apprentice. He left in 2012, so Berry took over until then.

"P.K. obviously is a suspect, he left back when me and Nemo were fighting constantly, he'd want to buy the wiki to establish peace all around."

Jackson picked up a phone.

"So, let's call all three."

P.K. was first.

"Hello?"

"Hey, P.K. It's Jackson."

"What do you want?" P.K. asked, grumpily.

"Did you purchase the wiki, by any chance?"

"No. I vowed never to return to that place again."

P.K. then hung up.

And Bob was the same thing, but he complained about how it was him that he got sued by PBS Kids.

After Jackson hung up, and tore Bob's photo off the wall, he turned to Nicholas.

"Only one left..."

* * *

The phone hung up instantly.

Nicholas flopped on the bed.

"Well, that's just great. Now I'm going to have to move out."

Jackson looked glum, but then picked up the letter.

He noticed that there were erased letters on it.

Jackson picked up a magnifying glass and looked at it.

_This is so I can take back the wiki. When Berry got me kicked out, I have been plotting vengeance. Signed, Roads._

Jackson gasped and dropped the magnifying glass.

Nicholas looked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this."

Nicholas read the smudge marks, and then also gasped.

"It was Roads." Nicholas said. "I can't believe it! It makes so much sense now! Berry got him kicked out, so he wants to take the wiki back! That explains why Patrick runs into him in Walmart!"

Jackson ran out of the room, turning it back to the _Return of Saturn _replica.

Nicholas followed.

* * *

Roads was a lazy, middle aged dude with chest hair and a greasy tank top.

He flopped on his recliner and turned on SpongeBob, while gnawing on a chicken drumstick.

His doorbell rang.

Roads reluctantly got up, and opened his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Roads was immediately tackled by police.

Jackson and Nicholas walked in.

"Nice work, guys." Jackson said.

"What the...who are you?" Roads asked, struggling.

"We're from the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki. You purchased us without permission, therefore, you're under arrest." Nicholas said.

Roads was thrown into the back of a cop car, and he was taken away.

Jackson looked at Nicholas.

"Nice work, man." Jackson said.

"Thanks. Now I can rule over the wiki without being purchased."

Jackson and Nicholas bumped fists.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson/Tracer Bullet**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**Pksmashbros - P.K.**

**Roads - Roads**

* * *

**Next episode: Bad Hair Day - **Nemo's hair grows too long, so Nicholas and Jackson attempt to cut it.


	6. Bad Hair Day

_**Bad Hair Day**_

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Nemo's hair grows too long, so Nicholas and Jackson attempt to cut it.**

* * *

The guys at 2004 Wentz Avenue often get sick of Nemo's hair.

Jackson says it looks like ramen noodles, comparing it to the hair of Chad Kroeger of Nickelback.

Nemo has denied this claim, simply by saying "MY HAIR IS BLACK!"

And because of this, they have been turned down by every single barbershop in Milwaukee.

So, Nicholas and Jackson took matters into their own hands, and attempted to cut Nemo's hair.

Notice how I said "attempted".

You can assume there was trouble.

This is that story.

* * *

So, it all began when Nemo awoke with his hair sticking up in so many places.

"Geez, I think I should shower." he said, walking into his private bathroom.

And when Nemo tried to wash his hair, the soap bar flew away, out of the window.

It clocked Berry on the head as he was mowing the lawn.

"OUCH!" Berry shouted.

"Sorry, man." Nemo called from the broken window.

With that, Nemo turned off the shower, and left.

* * *

Nemo entered the kitchen to see Will cooking a batch of waffles, with Nicholas and Jackson chowing down.

"Hey, Nemo. Breakfast is...GOOD GOD!" Will exclaimed.

Nicholas and Jackson looked up.

"Nemo...did you style your hair like that on purpose?" Nicholas asked.

"You look like that a punk rocker from the 80's." Jackson added. "Should we get some pink hair dye?"

Will chuckled.

Nemo glared at him.

"Oh, shut up. I think I need a haircut."

"You think?" Will asked, chuckling.

He then collapsed on the floor, laughing his head off.

Nicholas, Jackson, and Nemo looked at him.

"Alright, Nemo, get in the car, I'll take you to Great Clips." Nicholas said.

"If I may make a suggestion, anywhere but Great Clips." Jackson interrupted. "They've screwed me over several times, and, to top it all off, they charge way too much."

"You've had one bad haircut." Nicholas said.

"Patrick had so many bad haircuts from Great Clips! Nothing great about it." Jackson said, finishing his waffles.

"Fine. Is Super Cuts OK?"

"Anything will work." Nemo said.

* * *

"No." The barber at Super Cuts said.

"Why not?" Nicholas asked.

"Are you kidding? The last time this dude was here, he broke all our scissors!" the barber shouted.

"Fine. We'll try Sports Clips."

* * *

"No." The barber at Sports Clips said.

"Fine. We'll try local barbers." Nicholas said.

* * *

But that failed, because of the same excuse.

Nemo's hair was too big and it broke all their scissors.

When Nemo and Nicholas returned, Jackson and Patrick were watching a movie.

"Where have you guys been?" Patrick asked.

"They were trying to get Nemo's hair cut."

"Trying?"

"We got rejected by every barber in town!" Nemo said, flopping on the couch, getting his hair in Patrick's face.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Patrick said, getting off the couch.

"I'm sick of this hair!" Nemo shouted. "I need it cut, bad."

Nicholas and Jackson looked at each other.

* * *

Nemo awoke the next morning, with Will and Patrick in his face.

"GAH! What the..."

Will and Patrick flashed a movie ticket in Nemo's face.

"Nemo Park, we got you a nice ticket to see Aliens Exist 4!" Patrick shouted.

"But, I've already seen it. Everyone has."

"Eh, why not see it again? You need a day off." Will said. "Now, off you go! You don't want to miss the previews!"

Nemo was dragged out of the house.

As he drove away, Will and Patrick ran inside, where Jackson, Nicholas, James, Berry, and Wildcat were building a barbershop.

"He took the bait. We have three hours." Will said.

And the users got back to work.

* * *

Nemo arrived home three hours later.

"Still holds up." he said, walking into the house.

Nemo walked inside, to find Will at a receptionist's desk.

"What the...Will?"

"Welcome to WikiCuts. The place where we take the hardest of hair and take it much shorter."

"WikiCuts?"

"Your appointment is soon. Have a seat." Will said, pointing at a seat.

Nemo sat down, and then Nicholas came in.

"Um, Nemo?"

Nemo hesitantly got up.

"Nicholas, what's the deal here?"

Nicholas ignored him, leading Nemo to a barber seat, where Jackson was.

"Welcome to WikiCuts. My name is Kobra Kid." Jackson said.

"Did you just take a name from your favorite album of all time?" Nemo asked.

"Yes, I did." Jackson answered. (his favorite album is Danger Days by My Chemical Romance.)

"And what about you, Nicholas?"

"I'm head barber, and my name's Mario."

"Oh, god." Nemo groaned.

"Now, before we start this process, we have some entertainment for you." Jackson said. "GUYS!"

Patrick, James, Berry, and Wildcat popped up. They were all wearing barbershop quartet outfits.

"NO!" Nemo shouted. "Not a barbershop quartet!"

"It was either that or Judas Priest." Jackson said. "And they saw the movie Step Brothers last week, so you can guess what song they're doing."

At that moment, the four launched into a barbershop quartet version of Sweet Child o' Mine by Guns & Roses.

"Great."

"Alright, Kobra Kid. Scissors?" Nicholas asked, and so the process began.

You can guess how long the process was because the barbershop quartet went through four songs, and James lost his breath.

And every pair of scissors broke.

So, Nicholas and Jackson had to break out the big guns.

"Alright, get the backup plan." Jackson said.

Nicholas nodded, and pulled out a chainsaw.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Nemo shouted.

"Hold still." Nicholas said, chopping Nemo's hair.

And while doing so, Nemo's hair just launched everywhere.

Through the fireplace, out the window, across the walls...

It basically left the house in a wreck.

But in the end, Nemo had a much better haircut.

"Wow. Thanks, guys. I look like..."

"Davey Havok from AFI." Jackson finished. "That's what we were going for."

"Now that that ordeal's done, the next question is, what about the house?" Nicholas asked.

The guys looked and saw the house was in shambles.

"I'll go to Home Depot." Patrick said, leaving.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**Jamz64 - James**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Shorter episode, I know. I just ran out of steam with this one, couldn't find a solid premise. Please note some of these episodes were not planned by me, they were planned by Pjdem06 on the C&H Fanon Wiki, so blame him, people. Just kidding. Next episode will be longer.**

* * *

**Next episode - SING**: Patrick is entered into a singing competition as a joke, and gets Jackson to help him.


	7. SING

**SING**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot:** Patrick is entered into a singing competition as a joke, and gets Jackson to help him.

* * *

Living with Jackson at 2004 Wentz Avenue can do something to you.

I already mentioned about four episodes ago the users have to deal with his music, but it turns out, they actually like it.

Heck, they always hire Jackson as their DJ when they throw parties, because he knows what's good and what's bad.

He watches a lot of music critics on YouTube, that's why.

With all the users love for Jackson's music, they always had to learn the lyrics.

And none of them sang it better than Patrick.

Patrick had perfect pitch, so he could sing anything, from Johnny Cash to Fall Out Boy, perfectly.

So imagine his shock when he was entered into a singing competition, but didn't know what to sing.

This is that story.

* * *

It all started when the guys went out to dinner.

This was a weekly thing, where they went out to a sports bar for dinner every Sunday.

They had a stage up there, and there was karaoke competitions.

And none of the users entered except for Patrick.

He always belted out the finest of ballads.

Today, Patrick was singing _Mr. Brightside _by the Killers.

And, of course, he hit every note perfectly.

When he was done, Patrick walked back to the booth where everyone was, getting high-fives all around.

"Nice work, Patrick." Will said.

"Thanks. I actually do like that song." he replied.

"I have a fondness for it as well. My dad actually knew the lead singer of the Killers." Jackson said.

"What? Really?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, they worked at a golf course before the debut album launched them into superstardom."

Patrick was in awe.

"No way."

A waiter came up to them.

"Alright, one hamburger, nothing on it."

"That's me." Jackson said.

"And a plate of chicken wings. Nice singing, dude." the waiter said, handing Patrick a plate of chicken wings, before serving everyone else's food.

"Alright, a toast to Patrick!" Nicholas said, raising his Sprite.

The guys all cheered, clinked their glasses, and drank them.

* * *

Two days later, Nemo and James were in the grocery store.

It was Nemo's turn to cook that week.

"What about the hot dogs?" James asked.

"Already have it. We have everything, James. We just have to check out, and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Nemo said.

"Fine, fine."

After the whole checkout ordeal with a seemingly weird cashier, Nemo was in a big hurry to get out of there.

James was too, until he saw a poster that caught his eye.

"Nemo, look!"

Nemo looked and saw a giant poster for the International Singing Competition.

"What does this have to do with anything. We all know you can't sing for..."

"No, not me. For Patrick! He's clearly got the chops to do it! Hold on."

James took a picture of the poster, and he showed it to Nemo.

"That's great, but it seems like the cashier is giving us a weird look again. Let's go, and never come back here again."

Nemo and James got out of there soon enough.

* * *

"A singing competition?" Patrick asked, reading a book.

"Yeah, it's perfect for you!" James replied, enthusiastically.

"What about Jackson?"

"His voice gave out years ago. Now he can only get up to mid level." Nemo said. "Just do it. Saves us a lot of trouble."

Patrick had an uneasy look on his face.

"I don't know. I sing in half empty sports bars on a Sunday night. This is in front of a lot of people, on a Tuesday." he said.

"Come on!"

Patrick pondered the thought, and said...

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

It was about a day later, and Patrick had done the necessary paperwork to enter.

Now all he had to do was find a song.

Everyone, except for Jackson and himself, were at a Brewers game.

And Patrick was looking at basic songs.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. God! I can't find anything!"

Then some drumbeats were heard from Jackson's room.

You see, Jackson loves music so much that he bought drums and a bass to go along with his guitar.

One of his goals is to record an album.

Patrick obviously heard the drums, and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! I'll ask Jackson!" he said, going to Jackson's room.

He knocked on the door, and the drumming stopped.

"Password?"

"New England clam chowder." Patrick said.

"Go away, Patrick." Jackson said.

"What? Why? I need your help!"

"I don't trust you in here."

"I don't have any supplies to ruin your room." Patrick said.

With that, the door opened.

Jackson was behind his drum kit.

"Sweet drums."

"Thanks. So, what's up?"

"You're the music expert?"

"Preferably." Jackson said. "I mean, I always put a great soundtrack to films, while filtering out the bad stuff."

"You kicked Travis Scott off a soundtrack once." Patrick reminded him.

"Exactly. Hate his music." Jackson said. "What's the deal?"

"Well, I entered a singing competition, and I need a song."

"I gotcha."

Jackson walked over to his CD rack, and grabbed his copy of _Your Favorite Weapon _by Brand New.

"Try this." he said, inserting the CD and skipping to the second song.

_Jude Law and a Semester Abroad_ played.

Patrick looked at it in confusion.

"This?"

"Brand New. One of the greatest underrated bands of all time." Jackson replied. "This shows off Jesse Lacey's finest vocal chops throughout their career. Unless you count _The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows_."

"No, I'm not doing this." Patrick said.

"Fine. How about some Paramore?"

"Nope."

"System of a Down?"

"Too heavy."

"Red Hot Chili Peppers?"

"Maybe."

"OK, how about The Strokes?"

"No."

"Wow. Picky, picky, picky. You come to me, asking for help, yet you shoot down all my suggestions. Get out, we're done here."

Patrick glared at him, and left.

Jackson scoffed.

"He'll be back." he said, going back to his drum set.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"I'm quitting the competition. There's nothing good to sing." Patrick said.

"Come on, there has to be something." Nemo told him.

"Nope."

"Well, did you try Jackson?" Wildcat asked.

"He gave me crap suggestions." Patrick replied, slouching on the couch.

The users looked at each other.

Finally, Nicholas spoke up.

"Patrick, I know you love to sing. So why not let a crappy song set you back! You could sing the worst song in the world, for all I care, but this is what you love doing! So do it! Find Jackson, and get a song!"

Patrick stood up.

"You're right! I should get a bad song!"

"Well, not all of Jackson's songs are bad, Patrick." James said. "_I Miss You _by blink-182? A fantastic song. Has some good vocals."

Patrick thought about that. _I Miss You _was a great song, indeed, but James was right. The vocals were good.

"That's it! That's what I'll use! What are the lyrics?"

* * *

Jackson was able to build a real life Duplicator from the strip, and he was able to make a band with his clones.

Currently, they were performing a cover of _Fat Lip _by Sum 41.

It was all stopped when Nicholas knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"Hey, come on, we're going to Patrick's singing competition."

"Is he singing a song of mine?"

"Yes, actually. He's singing _I Miss You_."

That got Jackson out the door.

"Nothing says a good time like a little blink-182." he said, leaving the house.

* * *

Inside the venue, Patrick was pacing behind the stage.

"Alright, Patrick, you got this! Come on! Your friends are all out there, wanting to see you. Alright. Let's do this."

"WILL PATRICK DEMPSTER REPORT TO THE STAGE? YOU'RE ON." the announcer's voice came over a loudspeaker.

Patrick took five deep breaths, and entered the stage.

"Hello. My name is Patrick Dempster, and I am performing the song _I Miss You_ by blink-182."

The instrumental for the said song cued up, and Patrick began.

And he hit every note by the two vocalists, Mark Hoppus and Tom DeLonge, perfectly.

When he was done, the users gave him a standing ovation.

"NEXT UP, ZANE ZAKROFF."

Jackson's eyes suddenly went wide.

Will noticed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Zane Zakroff is next."

The users looked at him, puzzled.

"Who?" Nicholas asked.

"I went to high school with him. The kid can really sing. He has better perfect pitch than Patrick! He got two lead roles in musicals in middle school!"

Sure enough, Zane entered the stage and sang a song from a musical the guys didn't give a crap about.

When it was done, Patrick and Zane were called in front of the judges.

They requested one more song.

"What?" exclaimed Wildcat. "We have to be here longer?"

Jackson looked at Patrick, who nodded.

Patrick was up first.

"Alright, my second song is called _Jude Law and a Semester Abroad_ by Brand New." he said, before launching into the song.

When he was done, Jackson stood up and clapped.

The others joined in.

Zane could only watch in awe, before he went on stage and sang another song from a musical.

"Jeez, this kid is obsessed with Broadway." James said.

Pretty soon, the judges had reached their decision.

"The winner is..."

Patrick was sweating, while Zane had a smirk on his face.

"Zane Zakroff."

And pretty much no one cheered except for Zane's family, who had come onto the stage to congratulate him.

The users were crushed.

* * *

They found Patrick on the outside, with a runner-up trophy.

"Hey, Patrick." Berry said. "You alright?"

Patrick stood up and faced the users.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The users were shocked.

"Really? I thought..." Nemo started.

"Nah. As far as I know, every time I do one of these things, there's always that one kid who shows up with a Broadway song and wins it all."

"Well, at least you tried."

"Yeah, but from now on, we'll have our singing competitions in the house. And I'm a shoo-in for the win, you guys can't sing."

The guys all laughed and headed for the car.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Note: Yes, Zane Zakroff is a real person, he's one of my classmates. All of the people here are real people.**

* * *

**Next episode: The Kids from Yesterday - **A group of kids go on a field trip to the house, but when one of Jackson's records are stolen, and Nicholas' personal file, they must head into the middle school to get it.


	8. The Kids From Yesterday

**The Kids from Yesterday**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: A class of third graders come to the house, but they accidentally steal belongings of Jackson and Nicholas, so they must go back into the elementary school to retrieve them.**

* * *

You can't call 2004 Wentz Avenue a learning facility.

It's not really a good environment for kids.

But that didn't stop a teacher from taking her class on a field trip to the house.

All went well, until some kids stole belongings of Nicholas and Jackson.

This is that story.

* * *

It all began in a classroom.

Mrs. Evans, a teacher, had entered a room full of third graders.

And she had some big news.

"Good morning, class." she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Evans." the class simultaneously replied.

"So, today, I have some special news! Can anyone guess who it is? Yes, Jason."

Jason put down his hand.

"Is it a pizza party on Friday?"

"Just as good. We're going on a field trip! Can anyone guess where?"

"The museum? We go there a lot." another student answered.

"Nope. We're going to a very special place, called 2004 Wentz Avenue."

The class gave Mrs. Evans a blank expression.

"Where?"

"You see, class, 2004 Wentz Avenue is a place where creations of a comic strip I loved as a child is created. That strip was Calvin and Hobbes, and this house creates fan-made creations. So we're going there to see how the movie business works!"

The class cheered.

Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Now just to shoot an email to the owner."

* * *

"A FIELD TRIP? HERE?" Nicholas shouted at breakfast that morning, spitting out his coffee.

And Patrick was covered in it.

"The next time you make a discovery, don't spit out your coffee." he grumbled.

"Sorry."

Jackson walked to the counter with a bowl of granola and Goldfish grahams.

"Wait, wait, wait, someone wants to have a field trip here? With kids and everything?" He said.

"Yeah, apparently."

"Oh, no. That's bad."

Jackson was not that good with little kids. In fact, he hated them.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think our house is a good location for a field trip." Berry said.

"You're not crazy, because it isn't." Nicholas said.

"Come on, Nicholas. We never have visitors, except for the mailman and random stalkers." Wildcat said.

Jackson shuddered.

There was an incident with a stalker in the past, who got on his last nerve.

He didn't like talking about it.

* * *

Later, Nicholas was looking over the email. Jackson was watching a movie.

"You know what? I think we should have a field trip over."

Jackson groaned.

"Great."

"I know you're very protective of your vinyls, but nothing can happen to it. Just lock the door to your room, and when the kids do go in there, just cover the vinyls with a protective surface or something."

"I have some shrink wrap. I'll use that." he said.

"Great. I'll just confirm to this teacher we're good to go."

* * *

Mrs. Evans was grading papers.

It was lunchtime, and she had a lot to do.

Soon, Nicholas' reply came in.

She opened it, and it said,

_Dear Mrs. Evans, Thank you for your request to tour the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki. And the eight of us talked it over, we have agreed to let you come to the house next Friday. -Nicholas._

Mrs. Evans cheered, and began writing "FIELD TRIP" on the whiteboard.

* * *

Back at the house, the guys were in a panic, trying to clean the place.

Nicholas had a megaphone, ordering everyone.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! We have to clean this place in a hurry!"

James and Will crashed into each other in the narrow doorway.

And James was carrying a broom, so Will got nailed in the head.

"GET UP, GET UP!" Nicholas yelled.

Jackson walked around him, holding a bottle of Windex.

"You know you could be helping out yourself." he said.

"No, thanks. GO, GO, GO!"

* * *

About two hours later, the house was very clean.

"Alright, this is big, so, remember. No swearing, these are third graders. No fighting, no smoking, no drinking, no bad stuff. We want to set ourselves as good role models! Now, positions! Get to work!

The users all left to do their jobs.

Outside, the school bus pulled up.

Mrs. Evans and the third graders all exited the bus.

"Alright, children, I want you all on your best behavior. The people here have agreed to let us here, so let's make sure we come back here sometime." Mrs. Evans shouted over the screaming children.

The children then got in single file.

"Alright, let's do this." Mrs. Evans said, ringing the doorbell.

Inside, Nicholas heard the doorbell.

"Alright. Showtime."

Nicholas opened the door, and then was greeted by Mrs. Evans.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas."

"Mrs. Evans, how do you do?"

The two shook hands.

"Alright, kids. Welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki, where we make creations based on the comic strip Calvin and Hobbes, created in 1985 by Bill Watterson. If you come over here, we have a memorial dedicated to the first and last strip." Nicholas said, leading the kids to a room where the first Calvin and Hobbes strip and the last one were held.

It was basically a shrine for the first and last strips, with candles surrounding framed copies of the two strips.

"Anyway, now you've seen it, let's move on. When we have an idea, there is usually a script pounded out first. If you follow me, you'll see where the magic happens, where our best writer is probably writing something now. Mrs. Evans, you're welcome to stay in here."

* * *

Nicholas led the kids upstairs to Jackson's room, where he knocked.

"Password?"

"New England Clam Chowder."

"What color?"

"White."

The door was opened, and the kids entered, gawking at the room.

Jackson was on his bed, writing a script.

"So, this is the room of our best screenwriter. This is Jackson."

Jackson looked at the kids. He knew he had to make a music reference.

So, he said this.

"Hi, kids. Do you like violence? Want to see me stick nine inch nails through each one of my eyelids?"

The kids looked disgusted, and Nicholas put his hands in his face.

"Sorry, I got Eminem on the mind. What's up?"

"Jackson here is the greatest screenwriter that we know. He can write anything Calvin and Hobbes related." Nicholas said.

"Along with that, I am also the music expert, amassing an amazing collection of vinyl and CDs."

The kids looked around, then one raised his hand.

"Do you like Imagine Dragons?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Lil Nas X?"

"God no."

"Jake Paul?"

"OK, that's enough! I listen to good music. Like No Doubt, AFI, or My Chemical Romance. Not that random trash on the radio!"

The kids looked at him blankly.

"OK, we're done here, thank you, Jackson."

The door was shut.

"So, after the screenwriting process comes casting. Here at the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki, we hire the best celebrities to do the voices. Nemo is the one to call celebrities to do the characters."

And Nicholas led the kids into Nemo's office, where he was on a call with Bill Hader, renewing his contract.

"Alright, Mr. Hader. So, if we have this right...hold on, please hold."

Nemo put him on hold, and then slid to the kids.

"So, my name is Nemo, and I'm the casting director here. You see that phone book?" Nemo said, pointing to a phone book. "Contains the phone numbers for a whole bunch of actors. I just hired Ian Holm for Patrick's series."

"Alright, nice work, Nemo. Next up, if we go to the living room...

* * *

Will was animating a series when the kids came in.

"Oh, hey, guys." he said.

"This is Will." Nicholas said. "He does the drawing around here."

"I animate everything. Got a movie or a TV show? I do it all. Concept art, character animation, everything."

"Keep it up, Will. Next, in the process, someone has to make the edits. That's what Patrick is for.

Nicholas guided the kids to the kitchen table, where Patrick was editing a new movie.

"Hi, I'm Patrick. I have a weirder mindset than you, and I do the editing."

"What software do you use, Patrick?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, I use Adobe Premiere and After Effects, mainly, but Final Cut Pro and iMovie are good for starters."

"Alright, thanks, Patrick. Next in the process, someone makes the Twitter announcements, or social media announcements of movies. And there is one person to do that.

* * *

Inside the dining room, James was on his phone.

"This is James, he runs our social medias. Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, all of them, he does it."

"He's right. I get all the news first, so I share it with everyone." James said.

"What's new, James?"

"Currently, Nemo's deal with Bill Hader to fill his contract has succeeded."

"Excellent! Alright, two more processes left." Nicholas said, leading the kids to the garage.

* * *

Inside the garage, Berry was loading Nemo's truck with film reels.

Nicholas came in just then.

"Once Patrick is done editing, he turns it into film reels, and gives them to Berry here to deliver them to the post office."

"Yes, sir. I have about a season's worth of Calvin and Hobbes the Series, Season 4."

Berry then finished loading, got in the truck, and left.

"Finally, let's see Wildcat."

* * *

Wildcat was on his computer, where he was planning something.

"Wildcat here does all the event planning, like premieres and parties here."

"Yup. Nothing to be done yet, so..."

Wildcat went back to his computer.

Nicholas stared at the kids.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

* * *

The kids were all in the backyard, feasting on some sandwiches.

Jackson had gone and picked up catering from Subway.

"Great job, guys. Though the first station was a close call."

Jackson glared at him.

A kid named Garrett walked up to Nicholas.

"Mr. Nicholas, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, kiddo. Right next to Jackson's room."

Garrett ran inside.

* * *

However, Garrett was a troublemaker, and liked to take stuff that wasn't his.

First, he snuck into Jackson's room, ripped off the shrink wrap, and grabbed his limited red copy of Sing the Sorrow by AFI.

Then he went into Nicholas' room, and grabbed a personal folder, containing all the secrets of the wiki.

Garrett was able to sneak back downstairs, and stuffed the two items into his backpack.

* * *

Much later, the field trip was over, and the kids were heading back to the bus.

The guys all waved them goodbye.

The bus left for the school.

"Alright, that was successful." Jackson said. "I'm gonna go to my room."

* * *

But when Jackson arrived, something was amiss.

He sniffed the room. It was a different smell.

Jackson analyzed his instruments, and then he saw it.

THE SHRINK WRAP WAS TORN OFF HIS VINYL SHELF.

Jackson rushed over to his shelf, and looked, trying to find anything missing.

And Sing the Sorrow was missing.

Jackson, once again, was fuming.

He stormed to the living room.

"Guys. My copy of Sing the Sorrow is gone. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. We were with you all the time. But my personal folder is gone too. Wait a minute..."

Nicholas flashed back to when Garrett asked for the bathroom.

"It was one of the kids. We have to go to the school to get it back."

"I'm with you." Jackson said. "That vinyl cost me three hundred bucks. Nemo, can we borrow your truck?"

* * *

Nemo's truck pulled up in front of Milwaukee Elementary School.

"Alright, here's the plan. We find Mrs. Evans' classroom, grab our belongings, and escape. If we have time to spare, we'll get McDonald's." Nicholas said, running into the building.

The two approached the door.

Jackson picked the lock with a paper clip, and the door opened.

They both ran inside, dodging the school office.

"Do you have the disguises?" Nicholas asked.

Jackson pulled two trench coats and hats from his backpack, and they put them on, walking around.

Once they had reached the third grade classroom of Mrs. Evans, they picked the lock and walked around.

"See anything?" Nicholas asked.

"Nope. Search the desks."

Nicholas did so, and found his folder.

"Found one. It was in the desk of a kid named Garrett. Check his backpack for your vinyl."

Which Jackson did. He found the vinyl.

"Got it. Let's..."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, no. Into the closet!" Nicholas shouted running into the closet.

Jackson was right behind him.

About an hour later, school had let out.

Mrs. Evans was talking to some parents outside.

"Now's our chance." Jackson said, as he and Nicholas burst out of the closet and ran out of the school.

Once they were free, Jackson inspected his vinyl for scratches and cracks, and Nicholas checked his folder for missing contents.

"Anything gone?"

"Nope."

Jackson and Nicholas walked into the street, with Nicholas having to say:

"Let's never have kids come to the house again."

And Jackson nodded his head.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Amy Adams - Mrs. Evans**

**Jacob Tremblay - Garrett**

* * *

**Next episode: Bulletproof Heart -** Nemo builds an Iron Man style suit, and, needless to say, causes chaos.


	9. Bulletproof Heart

**Bulletproof Heart**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Nemo builds an Iron Man-like suit, and convinces the guys to become superheroes.**

* * *

The users at 2004 Wentz Avenue were getting no sleep.

For the past month, Nemo was up late, building a mysterious project, and wouldn't stop until midnight.

And anytime the users tried to enter the room, Nemo would just kick them out.

Jackson believes that Nemo has been shady.

Then, one day, the noise stopped.

Nemo was finished with his project.

This is that story.

* * *

The guys were standing in the garage.

"So, what is this, exactly?" Nicholas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Nemo said.

"We better." Jackson groaned. "I've been getting no sleep!"

"Sure, sure." Nemo said.

An hour went by.

Then another hour.

The users were getting impatient.

"Come on, Nemo! Just show the project." Wildcat shouted.

"Fine, fine. Don't be cranky."

"I think we all are." Will said.

Nemo walked to the curtain, and pulled it.

"I present to you, the Machine."

The users looked in awe.

Behind the curtain was a giant robot suit made of metal.

"It needs a new name."

Nemo's smile turned to disappointment.

"What?"

"I said, it needs a better name." Jackson said. "How about Bulletproof Heart?"

"No. I'm not having my machine be the name of a My Chemical Romance song." Nemo said.

"I actually kinda like the name." Patrick said.

"Yeah, me too." James agreed.

"See? You're outvoted, about seven to one. Suck it." Jackson gloated.

Nemo groaned.

"So, what's this even for?" Berry asked.

"Glad you asked." Nemo said, walking to a whiteboard, with a plan on it.

"This is plan "Become a Superhero"." he told them.

"Superheroes?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, I noticed Milwaukee's crime stuff is over the top. So, we just have to turn this place into a lair, and we're good."

"But we don't have superpowers..." Patrick said.

"No problem. I also made this." Nemo said, handing a glowing blue drink to Nicholas.

He drank it, and then nothing happened.

"Wow. That sucked. I don't feel any..."

Nicholas took a step, and slammed into the wall.

"Ouch."

"Dude, you must have, like, super speed!" James said. "Me next!"

Nemo handed James a white drink. He drank it, and ice blasted out of his fingers.

"HO, HO! YES!"

"Next, Wildcat." Nemo said, handing a yellow drink to Wildcat, which he drank.

"Wouldn't it be cool if it turned me into a wildcat?" he said, before a gold field enveloped him, and he became a wildcat.

"Wow. I morph." he said.

"Transmogrification." Nemo said, handing an orange drink to Jackson.

"No need." Jackson said, getting his Stupendous Man costume.

Not only does Jackson pretend to be Tracer Bullet, but he also designed a cape to give him super powers, becoming the real Stupendous Man.

"Fine." Nemo said, handing the orange drink to Berry.

Fire erupted from Berry's hands after he drank it.

"Next, Will." Nemo said, handing Will a purple drink.

But he didn't feel anything.

"Well, this sucks." Will said, clapping his hands.

When that happened, time paused.

"What the..." he said, clapping again.

This time, time resumed.

"Finally, Patrick." Nemo said, handing a red drink to Patrick.

Suddenly, Patrick grew more muscular.

"WOW! Nemo, you're a genius, how'd you do this?"

"I genetically modified your Gatorade stash." Nemo said, proudly.

"YOU WHAT?" Patrick yelled, attempting to punch Nemo.

But Nemo had gotten into his suit, and Patrick only hurt his hand.

"Ouch."

"Alright, now that we're superheroes, now what do we do?" James asked.

"Only one thing we can do." Nicholas answered. "Fight crime."

* * *

The garage door opened, and the guys all walked out in slow motion.

Nicholas was in an all blue-jumpsuit, going by the name Lightning.

Jackson was in his suit, as Stupendous Man.

Nemo was in his suit, as Bulletproof Heart.

Will was in a purple suit, as Time-Bomb.

Patrick had his shirt off, as The Muscle.

James was in a white suit, going by the name Freezer.

Berry was in an opposite orange flame retardant suit, as Flaming.

Wildcat was in his average attire. He thought his name was cool enough.

They continued to walk in slow motion until Nicholas stopped them.

"Wait, what about our team transport?"

The guys looked around.

"Well, we could always take Nemo's truck." Will said.

In the end, Nemo had to sit in the back, because his suit took up the whole backseat.

Out of spite, Wildcat and Patrick joined him.

Nicholas drove into town.

* * *

They were having no luck.

Not only did Nemo lie about the crime rate, but it was viewed as the clown mobile by the townspeople.

Heck, two teenagers were throwing water balloons at the guys.

James rolled down the window and froze them.

Bored and tired, Nicholas was prepared to turn around.

"You know what, maybe I should block Nemo for all of this." he contemplated.

But suddenly, an alarm went off near the casino.

"THAT'S A SIGNAL, LET'S GO!" Nemo yelled, activating his suit and flying away.

The others parked, Jackson paid a parking meter, and they ran towards the casino.

A con man was rigging the games, and he had a lot of gold chips.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Nemo shouted, firing a laser at the guy.

But his aim was a bit off, and he fried part of an office building.

Jackson flew to the scene, and brought a fist on the guy.

Patrick jumped over, and pounded him into the ground.

Will paused time, walked over, and beat him up.

Wildcat pounced on him.

Nicholas ran into him with his speed, while Berry prepared to ignite him.

After which, James froze him.

"Nice work, guys. I'll get this guy to jail." Nicholas said, running off.

The guys were preparing to go to the truck, until Patrick noticed something.

"Where's Nemo?"

As he said that, Nemo crashed through another office building, and landed right on a nearby car.

He got up, and walked over.

"Wow. I have to really get control of this suit." he said.

"No duh." Wildcat said.

They all got back to the truck, where Nicholas returned.

* * *

This went on for weeks.

The guys just got a crime report, and stopped whoever did the crime, with James freezing the guy and throwing him in jail.

But it wasn't long before Nicholas stumbled upon Nemo one night.

He was drawing something on the whiteboard, and a machine was behind him.

"Alright, once all that happens, the powers will be transferred to me, and then I'll be the most epic superhero." Nemo quietly said.

Nicholas caught all of it.

"Oh, no. He's going to kill himself. I have to stop him."

* * *

The guys were watching _Calvin and Hobbes: The Series _and debating the best season.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you?" Jackson said. "Season two is their best, and Season One is the worst!"

"Dude! garfieldodie himself said Season 4 was his best!" Patrick retorted.

"That was his opinion!" Jackson answered.

Nicholas came in just then.

"Guys, I just found out Nemo is going to steal our powers to make him the greatest superhero ever!"

"And you're telling us this NOW?"

"Come on, we have to get rid of our powers. So I made an antidote to make us powerless. DRINK UP!"

The guys took turns drinking.

It tasted awful, but pretty soon, they were powerless.

Nemo came in at that moment, right as Wildcat finished.

"Alright, guys, could you come in here?" He asked.

* * *

Everyone was hooked up to a giant machine in the garage.

Nemo was in the center, hooked up to several power adaptors.

"Everyone ready?"

The users all looked uneasy.

"Good."

Nemo flipped the switch, and then lightning struck.

When Nemo stepped out, he felt nothing.

"What the? Why do I have no powers?"

Nicholas stepped forward.

"We got rid of our powers. If you did this, you would have died."

Nemo thought about this.

"Wow. You're right. I don't want to die in front of my best friends."

Nemo hugged all the users.

Pretty soon, he and the guys were standing in the backyard, with Nemo's suit in a heap.

"Ready?" Nicholas asked.

Nemo held up a baseball bat.

"Yeah."

And the users all beat Nemo's suit to a pulp.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Inspector **\- Wiki inspector Brandon comes to the wiki, but Jackson suspects something's up.


	10. Inspector

**Inspector**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

2004 Wentz Avenue has a pretty stable run.

Everyone works hard, and there are no criticisms, just constructive criticism and compliments.

But there are stalkers who think they're the head of the wiki, and that happened once.

Jackson had his nerves tested when a stalker came into the house, left rude comments about the others, and tried to tell the guys how to write the stories.

So that's why he's not the big boss.

Also, every month, corporate company FANDOM sends a representative to check on wikis, and usually, the house gets super chill Brandon.

However, one month, Brandon was kidnapped, and someone took his place.

This is that story.

* * *

Every time there's a wiki checkup, Nicholas always goes into a panic.

He can't stand the thought of a random guy taking over the wiki he loves so dear.

So, when he was sweating at breakfast the morning before the day of the inspection, he was called out on it.

"Dang, Nicholas. You haven't touched your food." Berry said.

"Wiki inspection day is tomorrow." Jackson told him.

"Ah." Berry said.

Nicholas started pacing.

"I always get nervous about the inspection days! Remember the notice? That sent me into a panic. I could die if I get kicked out."

The users looked at each other.

"Well, if you do, what now? We know Jackson can't take over, he can't rule anything." Wildcat said.

That got a piece of pancake, covered in syrup, onto Wildcat's head.

"Great..." he said.

"Listen, if I get kicked out, I'm sorry that I let you guys down." Nicholas said.

"Don't worry, man." James said. "As long as Brandon's there, we're safe."

* * *

At the FANDOM building, Brandon, the wiki's usual checker, was preparing.

Sena, his co-worker, was also preparing.

"Going to the wiki, Brandon?" Sena asked.

"Sure thing, Sena." Brandon replied. "I really love that wiki. There's always been a steady run. Where are you going?"

"The Disney Fanon Wiki. I heard there was a change in ownership, really curious about that."

"Wow. Alright, have fun."

"You too."

Brandon and Sena waved goodbye, and left the building.

* * *

In the Milwaukee Airport, Brandon had his laptop, emailing Nicholas.

"Alright, now just to grab an Uber..."

And Brandon was gagged and taken away.

* * *

The next day, Nicholas walked towards the door.

"Alright, Nicholas. Pull yourself together. Brandon's a chill dude. You got this."

Nicholas opened the door, and what he saw shocked him.

"Brandon?"

Obviously, this wasn't Brandon.

This was a guy with a mask identical to Brandon's, and a wig that was a little off.

But we'll call him Brandon for now, until we find who kidnapped him.

"Yeah, bro, what's up, Nehemiah?" Brandon asked.

"Um, it's Nicholas. That wasn't even close."

"That's a warning." Brandon said, walking in.

Nicholas took a deep breath, and walked in.

Currently, Jackson was watching Calvin and Hobbes: The Web Series on YouTube.

Brandon noticed, and looked at it.

"You know, if this was on TV, the episodes needed names. What would they be?"

Jackson shrugged. "Maybe Stupendous Man and the Math Homework?"

Brandon nodded. "A nice idea, but basic. Add a flare to it." he said, before walking off.

Jackson suddenly got a puzzled look.

Nicholas noticed, and shrugged.

* * *

Patrick was watching a new cut of Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie.

Brandon noticed a lack of credits.

"Hey, include the credits, pal."

Patrick looked at him.

"Sure...I was going to."

"That's what I like to hear." Brandon said, rubbing Patrick's head.

Patrick looked at him again.

* * *

Nemo was trying to recast Tom Kenny for another season of The Calvin and Hobbes Show.

"Alright, Mr. Kenny. Jackson has written great scripts for Season 9. Are you in?"

Before Kenny could answer, Brandon came in, and chimed in,

"But Calvin should be voiced by Al Pacino, and Uptown Funk, what does it have to do with the theme? Another strike."

Nemo looked at Nicholas, who suddenly got a look of worry.

* * *

An hour later, Nicholas had a giant knot in his stomach.

Brandon was in the living room, pointing out the flaws.

"Most of the stuff is fake, the films are too short, and not the right castings. I say this wiki is going under."

Nicholas spoke up.

"OK, what's the deal, Brandon? You used to be cool! Now you're making us feel very bad with all the flaws, and..."

"That's three strikes, Nicholas."

Nicholas stood in silence for a few moments.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

Jackson held his radio, currently playing _The Afterman _by Coheed and Cambria.

Nicholas had a box of his belongings, and he left.

The users all saluted him.

Brandon was gone, and in his place was Sena.

"Well, since Nicholas has gotten fired, please welcome your new boss, Mr. Robert Stainton." Sena said, as Robert walked by.

Robert seemed a lot like Roads, in the sense he was an obese thirty-something guy with knuckle hair and a greasy tank top.

Except Robert was a complete control freak, wanting everyone to do what he ordered.

"Hello, my friends. I am Robert Stainton, I'm your new boss." Robert said.

All the users hung their heads, except for Jackson.

He thought the name Robert Stainton sounded familiar.

Shrugging it off, Jackson followed the dejected users into the house.

* * *

Three days later, the wiki was miserable.

Robert had established a tyrannical rule across the wiki, where any project he liked was kept, and any project he didn't like was scrapped.

Any time someone said negative things?

Automatic one hour block room time.

He pushed others over the edge, especially Jackson.

The final straw came when one day, Robert looked at Jackson's room.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a replica of the _Return of Saturn _album art by No Doubt. You like?"

"No, I don't. It violates all wiki rules, no one shall have a customized bedroom."

"But..."

"No buts! Get rid of this replica, and make it a real room. Also, get rid of those vinyl and CD's. I looked them over, and they do not satisfy company policy."

Robert left.

Jackson grabbed his remote, and to appease Robert, made it an average bedroom.

* * *

Much later, Jackson was on his computer, browsing his emails.

He refreshed, and somehow he got a new message.

It was from Brandon.

"Great, what does this jerk have to say now?" he grumbled, opening the email.

What he read completely surprised him.

_Dear Jackson, it's me, Brandon! I've been kidnapped, and a random stalker from your past is trying to infiltrate you! I'm reaching to you because Nicholas probably has been fired. I'm in a storage room in the Milwaukee Airport. Come rescue me and I will rehire Nicholas and get rid of the guy._

And that's when the answer hit Jackson, like a Mack truck carrying a house.

Robert Stainton was the stalker who had tried to control the wiki, and failed, but this time he succeeded.

Jackson gasped, and started to climb out the window.

"My mission is clear: I must rescue Brandon and rehire Nicholas."

* * *

Inside the airport, Jackson was trying to find a storage room.

"Storage room...storage room...STORAGE ROOM!"

Jackson tried the doorknob.

Thankfully, it was unlocked, and then there was Brandon, tied up and gagged.

"Brandon! Thank god you're OK." Jackson said, untying Brandon.

"Thanks for coming for me." Brandon said.

"No problem, the wiki is in a terrible state! We have to go."

"What's going on there?"

"The stalker took over. His name is Robert Stainton."

"Oh, no." Brandon groaned.

"Come on! Nicholas has been fired. We have to stop Robert!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert was basically a drill sargeant.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! There will be no more creativity, just how I want things!" he screamed, as he was sitting in a throne.

Nemo, Will, Patrick, James, Berry, and Wildcat were all working tirelessly.

And they all hated it.

Even Wildcat, who everyone agreed was the biggest jerk in the wiki.

Suddenly, several FBI agents crashed through the window.

"FREEZE! FBI!" one said.

"Alright, who here is Robert Stainton?" a second asked.

Robert raised his hand.

"That's me, the rightful owner!"

"Not for long." said the first.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"According to this, you are under arrest for kidnapping, fraud, and a bunch of other stuff! Come with us."

"Wait, who ratted me out?" Robert asked.

Jackson and Brandon stepped in.

"We did." Jackson said.

"YES!" Patrick cheered.

"WHAT?" Robert exclaimed.

"I'm a reliable witness." Brandon said.

"We all are." Nemo said.

Soon after, Robert was thrown in the FBI van.

It turns out, Robert was a wanted con man in fifteen states, one of them being Wisconsin.

He had been known for stealing control of wikis all around.

Pretty soon, Brandon did an updated wiki inspection, and once again, it was a success.

"Alright, now to get Nicholas..." Jackson said, running out of the house.

* * *

Nicholas was now homeless.

He hadn't shaved in days, and his hair was a mess.

He was panhandling change, but got nothing.

"NICHOLAS!" he heard.

Jackson was running towards him at top speed.

"NO! GET AWAY! I LET YOU DOWN!" Nicholas yelled.

"No, Nicholas, you did great! Listen, the wiki wants you back as leader! The Brandon that inspected us was an impersonator! It was the stalker from a year ago, he was a wanted con man!" Jackson said.

Nicholas looked at him, then hugged Jackson.

"I'm so glad you came for me. Let's go."

Nicholas and Jackson high-fived and walked into the sunset.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Brandon Rhea - Brandon**

**Robert Stainton - Robert**

* * *

**Next episode: The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread! **\- Will gets kicked out of the house, so he gets super rich by inventing microwavable pancakes.


	11. The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread!

**The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread!**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Will is kicked out of the house after a lethal prank, so he gets super rich by inventing microwaveable pancakes.**

* * *

At 2004 Wentz Avenue, there's always a shouting match.

But not between the users, more like the users on one person.

No, it isn't Wildcat, even though he's had some pranks worth yelling over.

It was Will.

Ever since he finished watching Calvin and Hobbes: The Series, he had been taking inspiration from Socrates, one of the characters in the show.

I'm sure you've read the series by Swing123 and garfieldodie, and if you haven't, and been living under a rock since 2005, I'll fill you in.

Calvin and Hobbes: The Series is a fanfic by those two authors, and focuses on Calvin and Hobbes and their new friends.

One of whom is Socrates.

Socrates is another tiger, like Hobbes, but he has red stripes on his tail, and he's a prankster.

Will had seen every single episode of the aforementioned series, and Socrates was by far his favorite character.

So, naturally, Will decided to do what his role model did.

Prank his friends so much that they got angry.

And he wasn't that good at it.

But when he did that one day in July, he got kicked out of the house.

And somehow, Will managed to make a living.

This is that story.

* * *

It all started when the users were waiting very patiently.

It was Will's turn to cook breakfast that week, and he was late every time.

Wildcat was sick of it.

"That does it!" He said, getting up from the table. "I'm going to get some Mini Wheats..."

As soon as he opened the pantry, he was covered in blue dust.

"Wow. What the heck happened?" Patrick asked.

Wildcat grabbed a bag of prank dust from the pantry.

"Prank dust..." he grumbled, walking to the table.

Will jumped out from under the sink, and started dancing around, eventually punching Wildcat in the face.

"HA HA! GET PRANKED!" Will shouted in a megaphone.

"I'm not sure it's a prank if it involves hurting someone." James said.

That got him a water balloon right in the face, sending him flying into a recliner.

"Wow. I'm on a roll today!" Will said.

"Your pranks are not that good." Jackson said.

"Oh, shut up. My pranks have been good."

The users looked at each other, remembering...

* * *

_Nicholas was in the mood for a glass of milk, so he walked to the fridge._

_There was a note saying, "The milk went bad"._

_Nicholas sighed, and opened the fridge._

_Inside, the milk had sunglasses, a beanie, a drawn on beard, and one of Patrick's Nerf guns._

_Nicholas grabbed the milk, and then started fuming._

_"WILL!" he shouted._

* * *

_Another time, Berry went to grab some pickles for a burger._

_When he opened it, he noticed in place of the pickle jar, there was a jar with Will's head in it._

_That scared Berry half to death, so he threw the jar across the room._

_It turns out Will's head was a paper cutout._

_Berry fainted._

* * *

Will smirked.

"Yes, some of my best pranks."

"You forgot the worst of all of them." Jackson said.

* * *

_After a nice meal at Burger King, Jackson walked to his room, and then turned on his lamp._

_Inside was a cutout of a cockroach._

_That scared Jackson so much he fell backwards on his bed._

_"WHO PUT THIS HERE?" He yelled._

* * *

"Innocent jokes." Will retorted.

"I had to throw out that lamp!" Jackson said.

"Listen, Will." Nicholas said. "We've all had enough of your pranks. Now, just stop with it, and make some breakfast!"

Will nodded and walked to the pantry, pulling out some pancake mix.

"You know, I wish they made microwaveable pancakes." he said, starting to make them.

"Well, use that big brain of yours for that, not pranks." Nemo said.

Will glared at him.

* * *

About a week went by, and Will's pranks were driving everyone crazy.

Those included a shark tank placed in Patrick's room, all of Jackson's vinyl replaced with cardboard cutouts, and a cardboard cutout of Tom Kenny placed in Nicholas' bed.

Where he got the money for this, I have no idea, especially since shark tanks cost a fortune.

But the final straw came on July 15, where Will's worst prank was about to ensue.

* * *

"A scavenger hunt?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah. The winner gets one full day prank free."

The users looked at each other, and said...

"We're in."

Will jumped in the air.

"YES! Alright, so, just go outside, and GET HUNTING!"

* * *

An hour went by.

Not only was Will's stuff impossible to find, but it seemed to be in the same place.

"Where is this stuff, Will?" James asked.

"Yeah, and what the heck is a grinding eagle?" Jackson asked.

"Just keep looking..." Will said, pressing a button behind his back.

Suddenly, some ropes tied around the ankles of the users, flipping them upside down from a tree.

"I knew this would be bad." Nemo said.

Then, a cannon rose from the ground.

"How the heck did you..." Nicholas started, before getting creamed by some ketchup.

"Oh, good god." Jackson said, before getting hit by a glob of mustard.

By the time the cannon was done, each user was hanging from the tree, covered in a sort of condiment.

Nemo was covered in relish, Patrick in mayonnaise, James in sauerkraut, Berry in ranch dressing, and Wildcat in chili sauce.

Will was just chuckling his head off.

"MAN, YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR THAT! Also, here's the coupon." he said, spraying the coupon with the hose.

The users all glared at him through the condiments.

* * *

Five minutes later, after they got free, the users faced off against Will.

"Will, we've had it with your pranks." Jackson said. "Block room, three days."

"Actually, I think we enforce The Ultimate Punishment." Nicholas said.

Everyone gasped.

The Ultimate Punishment was when a user caused mass anarchy, they got kicked out of the wiki house for a month. They could only use it once in a wiki's lifetime.

"You know what, that sounds good." Jackson said.

"Very well, then." Nicholas said. "William Jones, I hereby sentence you to The Ultimate Punishment. You will pack your bags and leave here at once."

Will frowned, and headed upstairs.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Patrick asked.

"He deserved it. I have ketchup in my pants." Nicholas said.

* * *

Much later, Will had a suitcase, and he turned to the users.

They all waved him goodbye.

Will also waved goodbye and then got in the Uber.

"I wonder what he'll do now." Berry said.

* * *

A week later, Will was in front of the Burger King Jackson goes to.

He was having no luck on what to do, until two guys walked by.

"Hey, did you hear about Eggo?" One asked.

"Yeah, they're having trouble with the new product."

That got Will's attention, and he flashed back to the beginning of this episode.

_"You know, I wish they made microwaveable pancakes." _

Will got an idea.

"That's it! I'm going to visit Eggo and pitch them microwaveable pancakes!" he said, running off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the wiki house, it was chosen for Wildcat to do Will's job.

And he wasn't so good at it.

"Well, why don't you try it?" Wildcat yelled at Nicholas.

"I can't draw!"

"NEITHER CAN I!"

The dispute was interrupted by Jackson entering the room from the grocery store, as it was his turn to cook.

"So, what crap did you get this time?" Wildcat asked.

"Actually, I found something interesting." Jackson said, dumping out his bag.

In the bag was a lot of Eggo Microwaveable Pancakes.

"What the heck are those?" Nicholas asked.

"They're microwaveable pancakes. I thought they sounded good."

Nicholas thought of it for a moment, and then perked up, remembering Will's earlier quote...

_"You know, I wish they made microwaveable pancakes." _

"Will did it. He must've gone to Eggo and pitched the idea." he said.

Patrick ran in.

"GUYS! Will's on the news!"

Nicholas, Jackson, and Wildcat ran into the living room, where James, Berry, and Nemo were watching the news.

Surely enough, Will was on the screen, getting an interview.

"Well, I came up with the idea after I was fired from my former workplace. They were all jerks, and they put me down, even though I worked the hardest! So, in return, I made the best thing since sliced bread!" Will said, on the TV.

"Well, you heard it here, folks. Will Jones has made a living with Eggo making microwaveable pancakes. This is..."

Each user had their eyes glued to the TV, before Nicholas shut it off.

"He's spitting lies to the media." Patrick said.

"That does it. I'm getting him back." Nicholas said. "Where's the Eggo factory?"

* * *

The plane landed in San Jose, California, about after a week of planning.

"Alright, now just to find Will and get him back before he tarnishes the reputation of 2004 Wentz Avenue." Nicholas said, running to a nearby taxi.

The drive was long, and nerve racking.

Pretty soon, the taxi approached the Eggo factory.

Nicholas got out, paid the driver, and ran inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boss of Eggo came into Will's new office.

"Will! My man! The microwaveable pancakes are a hit!" the boss said.

"Thanks. Now I can do this!" Will said.

He pulled on a lever, and a whole bunch of cash fell on him.

"Now that's an amazing feature..."

The boss was then clocked on the head by a chair, and he fell to the ground.

Nicholas was standing behind him.

"Nicholas?"

"I have a word with you." Nicholas growled.

"Oh, god." Will said.

"First off, the positives. The microwave pancakes are really good."

"Thank you."

"But you BADMOUTHED us on TV, PRANKED us all, and we've been getting DEATH THREATS from the studios because Wildcat sucks at drawing!"

"Well, suck it, because I'm not going back." Will said, pulling the lever.

More money fell on him.

"Well, fine. Stay here. But we won't accept you back. Just watch as the company and your friends you love so dear collapses."

Will pondered this, and remembered everything, from the good times to the bad, and how his friends were always there.

"Fine. I'll come back." Will said.

"That's what I like to hear, now come on! THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

"WHAT? But we're on the thirty-sixth floor!"

"I started a riot by breaking in. COME ON!" Nicholas said, grabbing Will and jumping out the window.

* * *

They found themselves in the hospital, covered in casts.

"Well, I'm sorry." Will said.

"It's fine. This was all worth it, right?" Nicholas asked.

"Definitely."

They were in the hospital for about two weeks.

* * *

When Nicholas and Will returned to the house, they found out Jackson had taken over.

"Oh, hey, you're back! Bout time, geez." Jackson said.

"Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. Welcome back, Will."

"Yeah, good to be back. I also have a surprise?"

"Really? What is it?"

Suddenly, an Eggo truck pulled into the driveway, and several workers unloaded several boxes of microwaveable pancakes.

"A year's supply of microwaveable pancakes..." Will started, to find that Nicholas and Jackson had started filling the pantry with the boxes.

Will chucked and went to help them.

In the aftermath, Will never pranked anyone again, unless it was absolutely necessary.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Paul Rudd - The Boss**

**Margot Robbie - the reporter**

* * *

**Next episode: Wanna See My Shaved Legs? **\- After Nemo accidentally buys alcohol for one of Nicholas' parties, things get a little out of hand.


	12. Wanna See My Shaved Legs?

**Wanna See My Shaved Legs?**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: After Nemo accidentally buys alcohol for one of Nicholas' parties, things get out of hand.**

* * *

So, I already said in a previous episode that Jackson does the music for wiki parties.

And that goes well.

Especially the parties themselves.

They always have parties for the release shows for the movies they create.

And since Nemo has contacts for several celebrities, 2004 Wentz Avenue is always jam-packed.

But one time, the party got out of hand after a drink mistake.

This is that story.

* * *

It all started when Jackson arrived home one day from his favorite record store.

"I did it! I got it!" he exclaimed, running into the living room.

The guys were preparing snacks, or at least, what they had.

"What did you get this time?" Nemo asked.

Jackson pulled out a vinyl copy of Father John Misty's _I Love You, Honeybear_.

"Great." Berry groaned. "Another vinyl."

"This one's different." Jackson said, pulling the vinyl out of the album cover.

It was clear.

"Another clear vinyl? You've got three of those!" Patrick said.

"My dad had this one." Jackson said. "And he wouldn't let me take it. Or any of his vinyl, for that matter."

"Well, tough beans." Nicholas said. "Now get over here. We need some help with the party."

"Party?"

"Yes! We're celebrating the release of the fifth season of The Calvin and Hobbes Show."

"THAT THING'S ON FIVE SEASONS?"

"YOU WROTE IT ALL!"

Will split them up.

"Alright, alright, ENOUGH! Listen, this is stressful as is, so just, do something." he said.

"Alright, Jackson, create another party playlist." Nicholas said.

Jackson was gone.

As I said, he loves music.

"Nemo, go out and get some more snacks and some seltzer. Berry needs some." Nicholas said.

"On it." Nemo said, leaving.

* * *

At the local King Soopers, Nemo walked down the aisles, grabbing several bags of chips, while on the phone with Sam Rockwell.

"Alright, see you there, Mr. Rockwell. Laters." Nemo said, hanging up. "Now to call Will Arnett, and we're good."

And pretty soon, Nemo had come to the drink aisle, and was not happy with Arnett.

"Listen here, man. Who cares if you have another movie! You landed a major role in The Calvin and Hobbes Show! COME OVER! Hold on."

Nemo kept Arnett on the phone, and attempted to grab a box of seltzer.

However, he accidentally grabbed five boxes of Truly Hard Seltzer.

"Fine, we'll count you out." Nemo said, hanging up.

Nemo then walked to the register, and placed the drinks on the conveyor.

"Um, can I see your ID?" the cashier asked.

"Why should I? It's regular seltzer." Nemo replied.

"Don't show us? I'll call the cops."

"Fine." Nemo said, pulling out his ID. "I don't know why."

The cashier looked at it, and gave it back.

"Alright, you're good to go. Have a nice day." he said, bagging the boxes and chips.

Nemo exited the store, and the cashier looked at his co-worker.

"Why didn't you tell him he got alcohol?" his co-worker asked.

"Thought it would be funny." the cashier replied, laughing.

* * *

Nemo returned to 2004 Wentz Avenue ten minutes later, where Nicholas, Jackson, and Berry were waiting.

"You got the stuff?" Jackson asked.

Nemo nodded. "Yeah. Chips and seltzer."

"Gimme a seltzer." Berry ordered. "I've been empty for the past week."

Nemo tossed him a drink.

Berry opened it, sipped it, and spit it all over the floor.

"Dude! This seltzer sucks, man!"

"Sucks. I'm not going back to the store." Nemo snorted.

Berry glared at him, took another sip, and left the room.

Nicholas, Jackson, and Nemo looked at him.

"So, what's the situation?" Jackson asked.

"Sam Rockwell accepted, but Will Arnett declined." Nemo said.

"That's great. Jackson, did you hire the two musical groups?"

"Coheed and Cambria and Modest Mouse are in." Jackson replied.

"Excellent. Now, get your stand set up."

"Get me one of those seltzers. I want one." Jackson said, walking off.

* * *

Much later, a few of the people Nemo invited showed up, and they all got one of the seltzers.

Justin Long and Lewis Hamilton were sharing a drink.

"Do they know they got alcohol?" Long asked.

"Let's not spoil their fun." Hamilton replied.

"I mean, they're underage, aren't they?"

"I don't think so. They're all over 18, I think..."

Suddenly, Jackson took the microphone.

"ALRIGHT, PARTY PEOPLE! LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled, pressing play on his new playlist.

_Hella Good _by No Doubt came blasting out of the speakers.

Soon enough, a lot of celebrities went to the living room to dance.

Outside, Patrick had drinken five of the seltzers, and he was down to his underwear, with a Home Depot bucket over his head.

"WOO! THIS IS THE LIFE!" He screamed, jumping onto Daniel Radcliffe.

"Get off me, you creep!" Radcliffe yelled.

"Sorry, Harry Potter." Patrick replied, stumbling into the house.

Radcliffe glared at him, and took another sip.

Later on, Daft Punk's _Around the World _was being played over the speakers.

And Nicholas suspected something was up.

"OK, none of the celebrities are drunk, but we are. What gives?" he asked himself.

Then, Jackson stopped the music.

"Alright, guys. Modest Mouse is outside, setting up. Enjoy the live music while I get another drink..." he started, falling down.

The celebrities looked at him, shrugged, and left.

* * *

Modest Mouse was a band Jackson liked, but not enough to be one of his favorite bands.

They had guest starred in an episode of The Calvin and Hobbes Show as themselves.

So Jackson had invited them to perform.

Isaac Brock, their lead singer and guitarist, took the microphone.

"Alright. We are Modest Mouse, and yeah. Let's go, guys." Brock said, starting to play _Float On_.

They were stopped mid-song by a flying seltzer can, beaning their drummer.

"THIS MUSIC SUCKS!" a drunk Wildcat shouted.

"I'm sorry you don't appreciate our music, man, but we're continuing." Brock said, glaring at Wildcat.

James and Will had started a giant mosh pit, oddly, which Brock did not take too kindly to.

"LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE JERKS!"

"Sorry, dude." James said.

"Yeah, we've had seven seltzers!" Will followed.

"Seven seltzers? You're underage!"

"You don't need an age limit to drink seltzer!" James said.

The band looked at each other.

"I don't think they get it." Brock said.

* * *

After Modest Mouse had finished their set, the celebrities went back inside, where Jackson had regained consciousness.

"Good god, I don't feel so good. Anyways, enjoy this song from Coldplay." he groaned.

And _Adventure of a Lifetime_ came out of the speakers.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was tracing the source of the shenanigans, until the doorbell rang.

When he finished, he saw a man who represented Dogfish Head Beer Company.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I was sent by Nemo Park to deliver these to 2004 Wentz Avenue."

Nicholas was shocked.

"Yeah, that's here."

"Cool. Here you go." the delivery man said, leaving five cases of beer on the front step.

Nicholas stormed over to Nemo, who was currently dancing the night away.

"HEY, HUGH GRANT! WANNA SEE MY SHAVED LEGS?" Nemo shouted, getting pulled away by Nicholas.

"OK, what's going on here?" Nicholas scolded.

"Nothing..."

"Tell me, or block room for the remainder of the party."

"Fine!" Nemo grumbled. "I just bought some seltzer, and now we're acting drunk! I don't know what's up!"

Suddenly, a can rolled towards the two.

Nicholas leaned over and picked it up, and read the label.

"Truly Hard Seltzer?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no..." Nemo said, realizing his mistake.

"This is why we're out of control! Take away all the cans!"

Nemo and Nicholas spent about fifteen minutes dumping out all the seltzers.

When it was done, Nicholas took the mic.

"Alright, guys. Party's over, thanks for coming."

The disappointed celebrities got up and left.

Then, Nicholas rounded up all the users, and told them of the mistake.

"Wait, this was alcohol?" Patrick asked. "Oh, god. I'm sixteen! You guys are gonna get arrested."

"Not if we keep this a secret." Nicholas said. "Now, get some rest. Nemo, you too. Tomorrow we clean up."

And the users went to bed.

However, the next morning they woke up with raging hangovers.

"Ugh...I have a headache..." Berry groaned, stumbling downstairs.

Cleaning up the party took all day, but it was worth it.

Everyone admitted it was a wild night.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Justin Long - Himself**

**Lewis Hamilton - Himself**

**Daniel Radcliffe - Himself**

**Isaac Brock - Himself**

* * *

**Next episode: Cookie Dough Bites **\- Jackson sells Will an addictive treat, which just so happens to numb the brain.


	13. Cookie Dough Bites

**Cookie Dough Bites**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Jackson sells Will an addictive treat, which just so happens to numb the brain, causing him to murder a caesar salad. Meanwhile, Patrick thinks Will is possessed, so he builds a proton pack.**

* * *

Once again, odd things were going down at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

I mean, stuff always goes down, right?

This time, Jackson was spending a lot of time in the kitchen.

And the users had to stay as far away from him as possible.

Because, as I said, they mostly hate his cooking.

Except this was different, and Will was so desperate to try it out.

This is that story.

* * *

It all started when Jackson was home alone.

The others, meanwhile, went to a nearby circus, just to cause mayhem overloaded on sugar.

"Alright." Jackson muttered to himself. "Now for the secret ingredient."

Jackson reached into a bag, and pulled out a glowing substance, dropping it into a bowl.

It dissolved instantly.

"Perfect."

Jackson threw the bowl into the oven, and cooked it.

It was about an hour later that the guys returned from the circus.

Obviously, they were jacked up.

"WHOA!" Wildcat screamed. "I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

"I BROKE MY ELBOW!" James yelled.

"DUDE, JACKSON, YOU MISSED A GREAT TIME!" Nemo shouted.

"Where is he?" Will asked.

"Hey, fifty bucks says he's in his room." Patrick said.

"You're on."

Patrick and Will went up to Jackson's room, to find him writing.

"HA! FIFTY BUCKS!" Patrick yelled.

Will groaned, and paid Patrick.

Jackson was ignoring all of this, smirking.

"Um, Jackson?" Will asked.

Jackson turned around.

"Yes?" Jackson answered.

"Why did you not go to the circus?"

Suddenly, the oven beeped.

"That's for me." Jackson said, jumping over the two.

Will and Patrick looked at him.

"OK, something's up, and I'm gonna find out what." Will said.

* * *

Jackson pulled out the bowl from the oven while Nicholas watched.

"So, what's this for?" Nicholas asked.

"It's revenge on Will." Jackson said. "I'm still angry about the cockroach incident."

Nicholas slapped his head.

"Just let it go, man."

"Nah. I'm making some cookie dough bites. They may look like cookie dough, but there's a substance inside that makes it so addicting, you can't stop."

"What's the catch? They're addicting?"

"No, they numb the brain, so they'll do some stupid stuff for about a week. Lettuce is the antidote, but when fed lettuce and cheese, the bearer goes mad. I'm gonna sell them to Will for forty bucks. So, whatever you do, don't tell him about it."

Nicholas started laughing.

"You have my permission to do this..." he started, before he fell on the floor laughing.

Jackson smirked, and then put out the cookie dough bites on a cookie sheet.

* * *

Later, Will walked into the kitchen.

He eyed the cookie dough.

"Ooh, cookie dough. Just a bite." he muttered.

Jackson walked in.

"Hey, Will, come here." he said.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah. I need your help. I'm making some cookies, but I'm worried Patrick will eat the dough. He has a serious sweet tooth."

"Alright, so, what do you need me to do?" Will asked.

"I need you to take this cookie dough. It's yours for forty bucks."

Will sighed.

"God, you guys are making me go bankrupt." he said, pulling out two twenties.

Jackson took the money and ran out of the house.

Will took the pan up to his room.

* * *

Later that day, Jackson was in his favorite record store, looking around.

He was currently on the phone with Nicholas.

"Yeah, the prank went great! I'm at the record store, don't worry. I'll be back soon." he said, hanging up.

Jackson then went on to search the albums, finding a copy of _Infinity on High _by Fall Out Boy.

"Perfect!" he said. "And it's on the color I wanted for thirty-five bucks!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Will's room, Will had eaten the entire cookie dough tray.

Patrick walked by.

"What was on that?" he asked.

"Cookie...dough..."

"WHAT THE...WHY DIDN'T I GET ANY?"

"Sweet...tooth..." Will stuttered.

Patrick looked at him, confused.

"Why are you speaking in stutters?"

"Must...have...more..."

Patrick became scared.

"Oh, no. Will's been possessed!" he yelled, running out of the room.

* * *

Jackson pulled up into the garage a half hour later, to see Patrick constructing something.

"What's up?" Jackson asked.

"I think Will's been possessed, so I'm building a proton pack to extract the ghost." Patrick replied.

"Oh, dear lord. I show you _Ghostbusters _ONE TIME..." Jackson groaned, entering the house.

Patrick ignored him, and put on a welding mask.

* * *

Nicholas and Berry were watching a movie when Jackson walked in, laughing.

"It went great!" Jackson laughed. "Now Patrick's going to get a fake ghost out of Will!"

"Well, Will has been speaking in stutters all day." Berry noted.

It was then that Will entered the kitchen, looking around for more cookie dough bites.

"Need...more...bites..." he stuttered.

Will started raiding the fridge.

Jackson and Berry stopped him.

"HEY, WHOA! What's going on?" Berry asked.

Jackson leaned over, and whispered in Berry's ear.

"Ah, I see."

Nicholas walked over.

"We have to feed him something else. I'll make him a caesar salad." he said, grabbing some lettuce and croutons.

"Good idea. I'll tie him to the chair."

* * *

Much later, Will was drooling.

Jackson had tied him to the chair right as Nicholas finished his caesar salad, delivering it to the table.

"Alright, Will. eat up."

And Will put his face in the salad.

"There's no cheese in it, right?" Jackson asked.

Nicholas gasped.

"Oh, no. That's my specialty in the caesar salad! WILL! STOP!"

But it was too late.

Will's eyes became red, and his veins popped.

The ropes snapped, and Will suddenly started to change.

"WHAT WAS IN THOSE COOKIE DOUGH BITES?" Nicholas yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jackson replied. "I BOUGHT THEM OFF THE DARK WEB!"

"YOU WHAT?"

They were interrupted by a blood-curdling howl, and they looked at the table.

Will suddenly morphed into a werewolf.

"Feed...me...cookie...dough..." he stuttered.

"NO! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Jackson screamed.

"Then... you...will...die!" Will said, grabbing a nearby knife.

But instead of stabbing Nicholas or Jackson, he started stabbing the caesar salad.

Nicholas and Jackson only watched.

"Looks like he's still dumb."

Will heard this, and lunged.

And it seemed like the end for 2004 Wentz Avenue.

Until Will suddenly was struggling in a laser beam.

Standing in the living room was Patrick, holding his proton pack.

"WHO YA GONNA CALL?" he yelled, increasing his fire.

"Feed...me..."

"LETTUCE! NOW!" Jackson yelled.

Nicholas got the hint, grabbed a ball of iceberg lettuce, and threw it inside Will's giant mouth.

Suddenly, Will stopped in his tracks, and morphed into his normal self.

He fell on the floor.

"Ouch...what happened?" he asked.

"Great! He's speaking normal language." Nicholas said.

"That was wild." Will said. "I never want to see anything cookie related again."

It was then that Nemo entered with a bag of Oreos.

"I got some Oreos!" he exclaimed.

Will's eyes minimized, and he screamed.

"AAAAHHHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, running out of the house.

Outside, he ran into the street, where he was hit by an Oreo truck.

He landed on the mailbox.

Jackson, Nicholas, Nemo, and Patrick could only watch.

"I will say, this prank went too far." Jackson said.

"You think?" Nicholas asked."

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Action Guys** **\- **Patrick wants to join a secret club started by Nicholas and his friends, but is put through a series of tests if he wants to join.


	14. Action Guys

**Action Guys**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Curious about a club started by Nicholas and his friends, Patrick decides he wants in. But first, he must go through a series of tests.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hid an anagram in this chapter. See if you can spot it.**

* * *

It was another average day at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

After the editing finished for the day, Jackson brought down some of his old yearbooks from sixth grade to graduation.

He put them on Nemo's projector, and the guys were laughing the night away.

"Holy..." Nicholas started. "Is that your brother?"

A class picture of a kid with a mohawk and missing teeth showed up.

"Yeah. He was trying to be cool." Jackson said.

The guys chuckled.

"Check this one out!"

The page flipped to a girl pointing at the camera, with a sarcastic look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! The school allowed that?" Patrick laughed.

"So did my teacher. And she allowed no funny business."

"Ah, school picture day. What a joke." James said.

"Agreed. The one day where you didn't look good in school." Nemo agreed, and he and James bumped fists.

"Here's mine from sophomore year." Jackson said.

And just like that, a picture of Jackson, with messy hair and a Pink Floyd t-shirt, came up.

"I didn't know my hair looked that bad, I just forgot to shower that morning." he said.

After two more hours of laughing at bad photos and senior quotes, the guys decided to calm down and order some Chinese food.

"OK, some orange chicken, egg rolls, rice, and vegetables." Will said. "I'll go and pick it up."

"Be back in time." Nicholas said, winking.

Will winked back, and got in his car.

Patrick witnessed all of this.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what about?" Nicholas replied.

"That whole winking thing! What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just how we say goodbye now." Nicholas said, leaving to set up a movie. "Who's up for the _Back to the Future _trilogy?"

"Oh, HECK yes!" Jackson shouted, flopping on the couch. "Count me in."

Will returned with the food a half hour later, and the guys just relaxed, laughed, quoted, and just had a good night.

* * *

After they finished watching the movies, everyone was asleep.

That is, almost everyone.

Nicholas was up, bright and early at midnight, and he went to Jackson and Will's doors, knocking on them three times.

He was dressed in all black clothing.

Jackson and Will exited their rooms, also in black clothes.

Jackson, unfortunately, was in an Iron Maiden shirt.

"Dang it, Jackson!" Nicholas whispered. "I told you to wear just a black shirt!"

"Well, when I came here, all I took were band shirts!" Jackson retorted.

"Nevermind, just...out the window."

And the three climbed down a rope, leaving the window open.

It was then that Patrick exited his room for a drink of water.

He saw the open window, and he went to shut it.

"Jesus. Leave the windows shut." he muttered, leaving.

About fifteen minutes later, Patrick was tossing and turning about the window.

Then he snapped back awake, and ran back to the window.

The rope was still there.

"What the...did someone try to break in?" he asked himself.

In Nemo's room, Nemo was asleep, until Patrick ran in.

"Nemo! Nemo!" Patrick whispered.

"Can it wait till morning?" Nemo grumbled.

Patrick sighed, and left.

* * *

The next morning, Patrick ran into Nemo's room.

"Nemo! Nemo!" he shouted.

Nemo woke up.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I think our house was robbed last night!" Patrick exclaimed.

Nemo started to get dressed.

"Relax, Patrick. There is nothing in this house burglars would want to steal. As far as I know, Nicholas has installed lasers into each room to prevent robberies."

"How does he have the money for that?"

"We gotta make at least SOME of the profits from our creations." Nemo said, leaving. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Patrick pondered this, and then followed Nemo, asking, "Could I get some toast?"

* * *

When Nemo and Patrick got to the table, Nicholas, Jackson, and Will were there, eating some cereal.

"Aren't Trix for kids, though?" Will asked.

"Relax, Will." Jackson said. "I saw it in a movie once, and one old dude got his butt kicked when he bought this cereal. As I am 19, I know that it's just a marketing gimmick."

"That was very wordy, but true." Nicholas said, nodding.

Patrick joined them at the table.

"Oh, hey, Patrick." Will said. "What's up?"

"I think someone broke into the house." Patrick replied.

"Nah. Lasers were installed when I first took control." Nicholas said, pressing a button.

Instantly, a laser gate surrounded the living room.

"Ta-da."

Patrick scoffed.

"Yeah, I knew that. It's just, I found the window open, and a rope hanging from it."

Suddenly, Nicholas, Jackson, and Will's eyes went wide.

"Um, I have to take a dump." Nicholas said.

"Gross." Nemo said from the kitchen.

"Me too." Jackson said.

Will suddenly got up, too.

Patrick eyed them.

"What is up with them?"

* * *

Inside Jackson's bathroom, Nicholas, Jackson, and Will were in a huddle.

"Shoot! Does he know?" Will asked.

"Highly unlikely." Jackson agreed. "Our club will be kept in secret forever."

Little did they know is that Patrick was on the other end of the wall, listening to the whole thing.

"Something's up." he said. "And I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Patrick was sneaking around Jackson's room.

"There has to be something in here that has something to do with their behavior." he said.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Patrick turned around to see Jackson, arms crossed, standing in the doorway.

"Um, nothing! I just lost a ball in here, and..."

"Shirts up." Jackson said.

Patrick raised his shirt, and a CD fell out.

"Just as I thought. GET OUT!"

"I needed it."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

Patrick ran out of the room.

* * *

That night, Nicholas, Jackson, and Will snuck out the window.

They also had an unexpected tag-along.

Patrick climbed out in secret too, and tailed the three to wherever they were going.

His trails led him to downtown Milwaukee, in a subway station.

"Downtown?" Patrick asked himself. "What are they doing here?"

Nonetheless, Patrick continued to follow them, where they led him to a secret bunker inside the subway.

The three went inside a long corridor, and then stopped at a metal door.

Nicholas stepped forward, and repeated the phrase: "Near Edgy."

A light on the door flashed green, and they entered.

Patrick was close behind, and he repeated the same phrase, letting him in.

* * *

What Patrick saw was shocking.

Inside this subway tunnel were computers, a conference table, and a giant screen, ready for war.

"What the...my friends are terrorists?"

Patrick got a closer look.

Nicholas and Will were gathered at the conference table.

"This is blasphemy!" Will shouted. "We should get our revenge when it's nice and hot."

"Calm down, Will." Nicholas responded. "We just need a plan of attack. Jackson?"

Jackson typed at a computer, pulling up footage of another house in Oregon.

"Target is acquired. What's the plan?"

Patrick looked on, but then he slipped, and a pebble fell to the ground.

That got him noticed.

"INTRUDER!" Will screamed, firing a gun.

Patrick yelped, and then dodged the bullet, falling to the lair floor.

"Who are you?" Nicholas said.

"IT'S ME, IT'S ME, IT'S PATRICK!" Patrick yelled, standing up.

Nicholas, Jackson, and Will were shocked.

"Patrick? How'd you follow us?" Jackson asked.

"The window was open."

The three groaned.

"See, Will? You were the last one out! CLOSE THE WINDOW, AND THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN!" Nicholas shouted.

Patrick ignored them, looking at the computer screens.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Oh, that." Jackson said. "This is the plan of attack. As you can see on the screen right here, this is 1985 Saban Road in Portland, Oregon, otherwise known as the Power Rangers Fanon Wiki."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah. We're gonna nuke them so that this war stops."

The guys were always in a feud with the Power Rangers Fanon Wiki, because their leader, Jake, was, according to Nicholas, a "egotistical dictator". In return, Jake has called Nicholas "lazy and carefree".

Suddenly, Patrick perked up.

"I want in." he said.

The three stared at him.

"What?" Will asked.

"I want in on nuking them. They're super uptight. They almost killed me last year!"

Nicholas, Jackson, and Will all looked at each other.

"You want in? You're in." Nicholas said.

Patrick jumped in the air.

"YES!"

"But..."

Patrick stopped.

"You have to go through a series of tests."

Patrick sighed.

"Please, I got this. Piece of cake."

* * *

He was wrong.

Patrick was standing in front of a pit of alligators, and the only way to get across was narrow pipes.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked himself.

"Just do it, Patrick. We have wikis to nuke." Jackson said, holding up a boombox.

_Without Me _by Eminem blasted out of the speakers.

Patrick effortlessly went across the alligator pit.

Along with that, there was a ball pit filled with hedgehogs, a pool with electric eels, and a fire pit filled with tigers.

Patrick made it through all of that.

Next up was a standardized test.

It was all about how bad other wikis were.

Patrick got a 98 percent.

Finally, there was a drag race between Patrick and a cheetah.

Patrick got off to a hot start and won.

"HA HA! YES! SUCKER!"

The cheetah collapsed on the floor.

Patrick walked over to the guys.

"Alright, Patrick. You've done every single test here perfectly." Nicholas said, holding a clipboard.

"Thank you." Patrick replied, proudly.

"So now, you're an official member of the Action Guys." Jackson said.

Patrick looked dumbfounded.

"I know the name sucks, but it was the only one left. Now, let's pull a WarGames and launch global thermonuclear war." Jackson said, sliding to the computer.

Patrick suddenly remembered that he had a friend who worked at the Power Rangers Fanon Wiki.

His name was Tommy, and they went to school together.

Nicholas, Jackson, and Will surrounded Patrick.

"Go on." Will said. "Push the button."

Patrick slowly advanced toward the button, and then dropkicked Jackson, sending hip flying.

"TREASON! HERESY!" Jackson yelled.

"OK, what the heck is going on here?" Patrick asked, confronting Nicholas.

"Um...we're just..."

"I can explain." Jackson said, getting up.

* * *

_So, my brother has been holding Berry ransom for about a week now._

Jackson walked into the living room to find a note.

He picked it up and read it.

_He says to set Berry free, we are going to have to bomb five wikis he hates. And we blew up four. _

Jackson then talked to Nicholas and Will about it.

"We have to do it." Jackson said. "Otherwise, death threats galore."

Nicholas and Will looked at each other, and said,

"We're in."

_Naturally, my brother's favorite film is WarGames with Matthew Broderick. He wants to launch global thermonuclear war._

* * *

"Wait, doesn't your brother belong to a wiki?" Patrick asked.

"He used to work at the Destiny Fanon Wiki, but now he's actually doing something with his life." Jackson replied. "As far as I know, tomorrow's Tuesday, so we should be able to retrieve Berry.

Jackson pressed a button, and a robotic voice rang out through the lair.

"_LAIR TO SELF-DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS."_

"GO GO GO!" Nicholas yelled, as the lair crumbled behind them.

* * *

After they got back to 2004 Wentz Avenue, they found Berry, on the couch.

"Oh, hey, guys." Berry said.

"You're back?" Jackson asked.

"Yup. Nemo paid the ransom."

"HE WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"That's right." Nemo said, walking in. "I knew about the Action Guys from day one, because I know Jackson's brother HATES all of Fandom. So it's natural he'd go to the prime target, his brother, and bribe him, holding one of our team hostage."

Nicholas, Jackson, Will, and Patrick eyed Nemo.

Eventually, they found themselves kicking him to bits.

"GAH! STOP ALREADY!" Nemo yelled.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! WE BOMBED INNOCENT WIKIS FOR NOTHING!" Nicholas yelled.

And from then on, Jackson's brother never held a member ransom.

The Action Guys became no more.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

* * *

**Next episode: How to Get a Girl - **Will realizes he's lonely without a girlfriend, so Patrick attempts to help him get one.

* * *

**If you were unable to find the anagram, it was Near Edgy. That's an acronym for Green Day, who, shameless plug, dropped a new album, Father of All. Check it out!**


	15. How to Get a Girl

**How to Get a Girl (Valentine's Day Special)**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Will realizes he's lonely without a girlfriend. Patrick attempts to help him get one.**

* * *

2004 Wentz Avenue was bustling three days before Valentine's Day.

Nemo, Nicholas, Patrick, James, Berry, and Wildcat were all in suits, rushing around the house, getting ready for dates.

Will was the only one not in a suit.

In fact, he was kinda confused.

"What's going on here?" Will asked.

"It's Valentine's Day." Berry said. "We're all going to dinners."

"Well, can I come?"

"Sorry, dude." Nemo said, spraying some cologne. "No date, no invitation."

Pretty soon, all of the users, except for Will, left the house in Ubers.

"Wow. Am I really that lonely?" Will asked himself.

"You're not alone."

Will turned around, to see Jackson reading his rock magazine.

"Wait, you're here too? Why?" Will asked.

"Valentine's Day sucks. Everyone's out of my league. Leave me alone." Jackson said.

"Geez, play the pity party card."

"I'm saying girls are trouble. Don't bother. It's gonna hurt you."

"Are those lines from a Weezer song?" Will asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine.

"Well, since we're all alone, wanna play Monopoly?" Will asked, turning to Jackson.

Jackson had suddenly disappeared.

Will groaned and turned on the TV.

* * *

Three hours later, the guys had all arrived home.

Jackson was back on the couch, reading his magazine.

"How was your night?" Jackson asked.

"Wild. You missed out on fun." Nicholas said.

"Don't need a girlfriend. Leave me alone." Jackson said.

"Where's Will?" Nemo asked.

"He's in his room, eating cookie dough."

"OH HELL NO!" Nicholas yelled, running upstairs.

* * *

What he found was way different.

Will was face down in his pillow, crying, with an empty package of cookie dough.

Nicholas stared at him, and Jackson looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know why you're paranoid. All the cookie dough bites are gone." Jackson said, leaving.

Nicholas slowly approached Will.

"Hey, Will. Are you OK?" he asked.

Will turned over. His pillow was soaking.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Valentine's Day is in three days, and I don't have a girlfriend to buy pointless gifts for!" he cried.

Nicholas sat next to him.

"Hey, man, it's OK. Just forget about it."

"No, I can't. I need to find out how to get a girl!" Will said.

At that moment, Patrick burst out from Will's closet.

"WELL, HAVE NO FEAR!" he yelled.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Will screamed.

"I'm Patrick Dempster, and it's time to play GET WILL A GIRLFRIEND!" Patrick shouted into a megaphone, while jazz music played in the background.

Will groaned, and flopped on his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Will and Patrick took to the streets.

"So, I need to help you get a girl. Is there anybody you like?" Patrick asked.

"No." Will answered.

"Come on! There has to be someone!"

Will shrugged.

"Well, then. If that's the case, then you're gonna be alone for the rest of the night on Valentine's Day, while everyone else is outside having fun."

Will thought about this.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Follow me."

* * *

They arrived at the Starbucks.

"Starbucks?" Patrick asked.

"I met this really cute barista last week. I wanted to, you know, hang out with her." Will said. "Come on."

But when they entered, there was no cute barista.

In the place was a balding man with knuckle hair.

"Nice girl, Will." Patrick laughed.

Will punched him in the nose.

"Maybe it's not her shift. We'll come back later." Will said.

Patrick got up and glared at him.

* * *

As Will and Patrick headed home, they noticed the same barista.

"Oh, no. Into the bushes!" Will whispered, jumping into the bushes.

Patrick didn't follow.

He was noticed.

"Can I help you?" asked the barista.

Patrick hesitated.

"Um, yes! My friend would like to talk to you." Patrick said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Will yelled, coming out of the bushes. "NOW SHE KNOWS!"

"Knows what?" the barista asked.

"Um, nothing! Gotta go!" Will said, running down the road.

Patrick shrugged, and followed him.

* * *

Will had ran all the way home, and panted.

He noticed Jackson wrapping a present.

"What the...I thought you didn't have a girlfriend!" Will said.

"I don't." Jackson said. "My brother's birthday is today. I bought him a new baseball helmet."

Jackson then walked to the nearby mail slot, and then put it in, with the present zooming away.

"Anyway, where have you been?" Jackson asked.

Suddenly, Patrick entered.

"Will, what the heck? You almost had her!"

This got a stare out of Jackson.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to help Will find a girlfriend. He says there's this girl at the Starbucks that he's into." Patrick said.

Jackson snapped his fingers.

"Well, consider you lucky. Follow me." he said.

* * *

Jackson pulled a CD off his shelf.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Observe." Jackson said, putting in the CD and skipping to the third song.

Soon, _Dream Boy _by Waterparks came blasting out of the speakers.

"Observe the lyrics."

Which Will did.

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

"There was this one movie with John Cusack in it, he falls in love with a girl and plays Peter Gabriel outside of her window. I suggest you do the same."

Will sighed, grabbed the CD, and left.

Jackson chuckled.

* * *

That night, Will pulled up to the barista's house.

He got out, carrying a boombox.

He put the CD in and skipped to the third song, cranking it to max volume.

And then the song played.

Will must have stood there for hours on end, before he was approached from behind by the same barista.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Will turned around.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day in two days, so I need to know, am I the boy you dream of?"

The barista stared at him.

"I'm sorry to say, sir, but, I'm in a relationship. I appreciate you for trying, though."

Will was crushed, and it started to rain.

* * *

Will was soaked when he came home.

When he walked into the house, all the users looked at him.

"Well?" Jackson asked. "Did it work?"

Will said nothing, and walked upstairs.

The users all looked at each other.

"I have a feeling it didn't go well." Nicholas said.

"You think?" Wildcat answered.

"No! He worked so hard! We need to get him with this girl! HANDS IN!" Patrick yelled.

All the users joined hands.

"On three, we get Will with this girl. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"C&H!" All the users shouted, running out of the house.

* * *

The next day, the users stood outside the barista's house.

James was standing on the roof, listening in on a conversation.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"I'm analyzing what's going on in there. It seems like an argument." he said.

Elsewhere, Patrick was hiding in the bushes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, it sounds like the barista's boyfriend is cheating on her."

"Must suck to find out the day before Love Day." Jackson said.

"What else, James?" Wildcat asked.

"Well, it seems like the barista is crying about this, and she's saying, "I'm leaving", which is a good sign."

It was at that moment that the barista came out of the house in tears.

"Alright, Nemo. NOW!" Patrick shouted.

Nemo nodded, and started walking down the street.

He came up to the barista.

"Hey there. You look down, what's wrong?" he asked.

The users face-palmed simultaneously.

"Well, my boyfriend is revealed to be cheating on me with another girl. And the day before Valentine's Day, too!"

Nemo nodded.

"I see, well, there's a lonely guy around at 2004 Wentz Avenue. He's a good friend of mine, and he really likes you. Why don't you see him?"

The barista perked up.

"Hey, thanks, sir. I'll go do that!"

And the barista ran down the street.

All the users abandoned their positions and joined Nemo.

"I think this will go pretty well." Nicholas said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will was face down in his pillow, still very upset.

The doorbell rang, and he leaped up.

"Maybe it's the same girl, and she ended her relationship!" He said, running to the door.

And when he opened the door, he saw the barista.

"Wow! It is you!" Will said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me. Some random guy on the streets told me to come here, and find you."

Will was in shock.

"The guys did this..." he muttered. "So, do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow night, um..."

"Will."

"Claire." she said, walking away.

Will smiled.

* * *

Valentine's Day had come.

And Will was in a suit, along with the others.

Well, all except for Jackson, who made the excuse that everyone was out of his league again.

Patrick came up to Will's room, who was in a tuxedo.

"I'm proud of you, Will." he said.

"I need to thank you, Patrick. If it wasn't for you, I would have never scored a date on this holiday." Will said, hugging him.

Patrick sighed, and hugged back.

"Alright. Now I have to go. A date is calling me." Will said, leaving.

* * *

Once at one of the best restaurants in Milwaukee, Will met up with Claire, and they both were escorted to a table.

"Wow. You look great." Will said.

"Thanks. You too." Claire replied.

Once they had taken their orders, Will turned to Claire, and asked,

"So, what kind of music are you into?"

* * *

Will arrived home late at night, to see the guys all watching TV.

"Well?" Patrick asked.

"We broke up." Will said.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, we realized we had nothing in common. So, we just ended it right there, although it wasn't messy at all. We decided to just be friends."

"SEE? What did I tell you?" Jackson shouted. "I said to not bother! It would hurt you!"

"Oh, says you!" Wildcat shouted. "The guy who didn't have a date!"

"Well, everyone's out of my league, AND YOU KNOW THIS!"

And so, Valentine's Day had come and gone, a day of love and loss.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Family Therapy (Sucks!) -** Nicholas' mom comes over, and after going insane, he is forced to go to family therapy.


	16. Family Therapy (Sucks!)

**Family Therapy (Sucks!)**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Nicholas goes insane when his mom comes to visit, so she forces him to go to family therapy.**

* * *

2004 Wentz Avenue never gets any visitors.

Possibly because they outlaw any strangers.

There is one person who comes over no matter what.

That person is Nicholas' mom.

Once every two months, Nicholas' eccentric mom comes to stay for three days, where it gets pretty weird.

But one time, things went out of control.

So much so, that Nicholas had to attend therapy.

This is that story.

* * *

Just their luck.

The week Nicholas' mom was coming over, Jackson was cooking.

And Nicholas was not happy about it the morning his mom was scheduled to come over.

"Come on, man! Can't you cook something normal?" he persuaded.

Jackson glared at him through his yogurt.

"This is all I can cook, Nicholas."

Nicholas groaned.

"Look, can you make the Seven Seas Saute tonight, to show you're not crazy?"

"Can do." Jackson said.

Nicholas sighed with relief.

His phone went off.

"Alright, my mom has landed. I'm gonna get her. NEMO! KEYS!"

Nemo took the cue and tossed his car keys to Nicholas, who caught them in midair.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Nicholas waited outside the airport, where he saw a familiar face.

He smiled and walked towards his mom.

"There he is! Come here, kiddo!" his mom exclaimed.

"Hi, Mom." Nicholas said.

The two hugged for about ten seconds.

"Alright, help me put the bags in the car."

"Done." Nicholas said, leading his mom to the truck.

* * *

The two had arrived home minutes later.

"Ah, I never get tired of coming here!" Nicholas' mom said. "Oh, hello, Jackson!"

Jackson looked up from the yogurts.

"Hey, Mrs. M. You hungry?"

"No, thanks. I already ate."

"Suit yourself." Jackson said. "CHIPMUNKS! DOWNLOAD! NOW!"

Soon, the guys had come downstairs to find a yogurt parfait in three colors.

Nemo groaned.

"Wait, why are they groaning again?" Nicholas' mom asked.

"They hate his cooking." Nicholas replied, going for breakfast.

* * *

Pretty soon, the guys had stomached down their breakfast, and decided to go make some edits.

Nicholas' mom tailed Jackson to his room, because Nicholas said his room would be worth checking out.

And right he was.

Nicholas' mom looked around the room, amazed at the detail.

"Wow, Jackson. What is this supposed to be?" she asked.

"A replica of the _Return of Saturn _album cover by No Doubt, you like?"

"Yes! I mean, I love Gwen Stefani's solo material better, but..."

"Get out." Jackson said, pointing at the door.

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Three days had passed, and things were not good.

Nicholas' mom was just parading around the house, snooping on other people's work.

And that is when things went wrong.

Because Nicholas was getting pissed off.

Nicholas was reading one of Jackson's newest scripts, and he was preparing to send it to Will to be animated.

Then his mom popped up out of nowhere.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

Nicholas threw the script into the air, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD, MOM!"

They stared at each other for a long time, until Nicholas' mom broke the tension.

"Again, what are you reading?"

"None of your business." Nicholas replied.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me, young man!"

"I didn't take a tone, Mom."

"There it is again!" his mom said.

That's what pushed Nicholas off the edge, as he jumped onto the table.

"I DIDN'T TAKE A TONE, MOM! IT'S JUST THAT YOU BARGE IN EVERY TWO MONTHS AND JUST PARADE AROUND THIS HOUSE! AND JUST THINK IT'S FINE TO SNOOP AROUND AND LOOK AT OUR SECRET PROJECTS!" he yelled.

By this point, everyone in the house had heard the screaming, and had come downstairs to witness it.

"I JUST WISH THAT YOU'LL NEVER VISIT THIS HOUSE AGAIN..." Nicholas continued, before noticing that he was being watched.

Wildcat was even recording the incident.

"Oh, man, this is prime YouTube material." he said.

Nicholas looked at his mother, who was in tears.

"Mom, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. I'll leave, stay at a motel, see the sights without my son." his mom said, leaving.

Nicholas looked at her, and everyone else, feeling crushed.

* * *

Two days later, Nicholas' mom was looking in a book.

"Alright, what good therapist is good for the two of us?" she asked herself.

Soon, she noticed Dr. Thomas Barlow in the book.

"Perfect! The top rated family therapist in Milwaukee. Now to text Nicholas..."

* * *

"FAMILY THERAPY?" Nicholas shouted, spitting out his coffee.

And Patrick was covered in it.

"I told you, whenever you make a discovery, keep coffee in your mouth!" he shouted.

Nicholas stared at his phone in shock.

"Why therapy, though?"

"I believe it's because of your rant." Berry said.

"Yeah, it's got about two million hits on YouTube." Wildcat said. "Hello, YouTube fame."

"I'm gonna go and talk with my mom about this..." Nicholas said.

* * *

Much later, Nicholas had arrived at a Best Western, where his mom was staying.

"Are you kidding me? Family therapy?"

"It's what's best for us." his mom replied. "I know that things have been tough between us ever since me and your father divorced, but I don't want to lose the only family I have!"

Nicholas looked at her, tears welling.

He had felt uncomfortable ever since the divorce, and is the reason why he hates leaving the wiki, because his friends are his second family.

The two hugged each other for five minutes, crying.

* * *

The next morning, Jackson was cooking a breakfast bar, and the users were actually enjoying it.

Well, except for Nemo, but we all know how much he hates Jackson's food.

Nicholas came downstairs, dressed nicely.

"See, guys? You don't hate my food. It's all an act...dang, Nicholas. Who died?" Jackson asked.

"My sense of humor." he said.

The users all stared at him.

"Well, sorry for your loss." Nemo said, suddenly.

Nicholas laughed.

"I'm kidding, guys. I'm just going to therapy with my mom."

"Well, before you go, have a breakfast bar." Jackson said.

"The best part is the marshmallows." Will said, gnawing on another.

Nicholas took one, smiled, and left.

* * *

Dr. Thomas Barlow was the best therapist in Milwaukee.

He was best known for fixing up dysfunctional families.

Now, Nicholas and his mom were far from dysfunctional, but you get the picture.

Nicholas and his mom were in the waiting room, while Nicholas' mom was reading a magazine.

"I'm sorry about everything, Mom."

"Don't be, Nicholas. I'm the one who screwed up. From now on, I'll come over when you want me to."

Nicholas smiled, and then Dr. Barlow came out, calling them in.

* * *

About an hour later, Nicholas had taken his mom to the airport again.

"Thanks for coming, Mom." Nicholas said.

His mom smiled, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're my son." she said.

"As am I." Nicholas replied.

Nicholas' mom waved goodbye and disappeared into the pedestrians.

* * *

When Nicholas arrived home, he saw all the users sitting on the couch.

They all faced him.

"Is she gone?" Berry asked.

"Yes, I took her to the airport..."

Nicholas was cut off by confetti falling from the walls and _Meet Me On the Roof _by Green Day blasting at max volume.

The users were celebrating his mom leaving, they couldn't be happier.

Nicholas laughed and joined them.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Helen Mirren - Mom**

* * *

**Next episode: Meet Charcoal **\- Nicholas gets a dog to keep him company, but Nemo and Jackson think it's a foreign spy.

* * *

**Author's note: A) I ran out of steam for this one, wanted to get it out. But I like it as it gives a new emotional level to Nicholas we've never seen. B) When Jackson says "CHIPMUNKS, DOWNLOAD, NOW!" it's a reference to one of my favorite films, Heavyweights, check it out. It's a great movie.**


	17. Meet Charcoal

**Meet Charcoal**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Nicholas' new dog causes an uproar in the office when Nemo and Jackson start investigating, thinking the dog is a foreign spy.**

* * *

Nicholas never has companionship at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

Now, you may be thinking "but he has his friends."

Yes, he has them, but he doesn't have a partnership.

Like Jackson has his music, Nemo has his celebrity friends, etc.

So Nicholas decided to get a companion.

And then things went south, real fast.

This is that story.

* * *

Another thing that's been going on lately is that Nemo has been obsessed with spy movies.

That week, he and Jackson had watched all six Mission: Impossible movies.

They were halfway through the sixth one when Nicholas walked in.

"Could I have the keys?" he asked.

Nemo looked up at him.

"What for?" he said, mouth full of popcorn.

"I'm going to get a companion."

"What do you need a companion for?" Jackson asked. "You've got us."

"Well, more like something I can care for."

"Again, us."

Nicholas sighed and grabbed Nemo's keys.

Once he had left, Nemo pulled out a box set.

"You up for a John Wick marathon?" he asked.

"Count me in." Jackson said.

* * *

The mall was surely a big place.

Nicholas must have been in there for an hour, looking at all the different stores.

He had just walked out of a Hot Topic, in shock.

"I see why Jackson likes that place so much." he said.

Walking around some more, something caught his eye.

A pet store.

"Perfect!" Nicholas said. "I'll get a pet! The guys will be so happy."

Inside the pet store, Nicholas had finished looking at the fish selection, giving up.

"I give up. I can't find anything." he said.

Suddenly, a dog bark made him stop in his tracks.

Nicholas looked at a nearby cage.

Inside, there was a big black dog, who had his eyes locked on him.

The two stared at each other for a long time.

* * *

Jackson and Nemo had abandoned their John Wick marathon, and were watching some James Bond movies instead, debating the best Bond actor.

"Sean Connery, man. First and the fairest." Jackson said.

"Daniel Craig did the best!" Nemo replied.

"Please! You picked him because he's newer."

Then Nicholas walked in the room.

"Hey, guys. I found something." he said.

Jackson and Nemo said nothing.

Then the dog jumped into the room.

Jackson's eyes went wide, and then the dog jumped on him, taking him down.

Nicholas watched.

Jackson glared at him.

"You know I'm a cat person, Nicholas." he grumbled.

"Yeah, well, I hate cats." Nicholas replied.

"You got a dog?" Nemo asked.

"Yeah, we had some sort of connection." Nicholas said, calling the dog over.

Jackson got up. He was covered in drool.

"Well, train this darn thing." he groaned. "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah. His name is Charcoal, because he's the same color as charcoal."

"I can already tell this is going to be a long week." Nemo groaned.

* * *

And right he was.

Charcoal was getting into everything.

Just the previous day, Will had made a killer batch of BLT's, and Charcoal ate them all.

And he kept peeing in random places, so when Patrick stepped in a puddle of it, he was furious.

"You need to train this dog!" he yelled to Nicholas at dinner that night.

Nicholas had his mouth full of pot roast.

"Huh?"

"I stepped in a puddle of his urine." Patrick said. "It's disgusting!"

"I thought you liked that stuff, since it's the only plots you write." Jackson said.

Roast landed on Jackson's head.

"Sweet. More food." he said, eating it.

"Fine." Nicholas groaned. "I'll send it to obedience school tomorrow."

* * *

Sure enough, the next morning, Nicholas had taken Charcoal to a nearby obedience school.

Meanwhile, Nemo went up to Jackson's room, and knocked.

"Password?" Jackson's voice asked.

"New England Clam Chowder."

"What color?"

"White."

The door unlocked, and Nemo came in.

Jackson was working on another script.

"What's up, Nemo?"

"Could I see Tracer Bullet?"

Jackson got up, put on a trench coat and hat, and turned his room into a detective office.

"What do you want, Park?"

"I believe the new dog is a foreign spy."

"Are you kidding me?" Jackson groaned. "I swear, those Bond movies have done something to you! What's your proof?"

"Why else would a pet be attached to Nicholas?" Nemo asked.

"Maybe he just liked him."

Jackson looked at his computer and saw the news.

"Oh, no."

Nemo came and looked over.

"Good god, no. That can't happen."

"You don't suppose that..."

"I think so."

"Me too. Let's do this."

Jackson and Nemo ran out of the room.

* * *

Patrick was watching Will animate a new episode.

"So, I have another idea for my series!" Patrick said. "What if Hobbes died and became a ghost, and Calvin has to find his body?"

"Good idea, but I'm sure Jackson's on that." Will said.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you're saying it, he's probably writing it down right now." Will replied.

"Oh my God, HE'S BREAKING LOGIC!" Patrick shouted.

Jackson walked into the room, holding a completed script.

"You're right, guys." he said. "I am breaking logic."

Patrick fainted.

"Get up and look at this." Jackson said, showing his phone to Will.

Will screamed.

"What the...wait, what does this have to do with us?"

Patrick got up.

"Let me see! GIVE IT HERE!" he yelled.

Will handed the phone to Jackson.

"Remember when you asked me to tell you when you were acting rudely?" he asked.

Patrick nodded.

"This is one of those times."

"Sorry, Will. So what is it?"

Jackson showed his phone to Patrick.

"What the..."

"I know." Jackson said. "Even worse, Nemo thinks he's inside Charcoal."

Suddenly, Nicholas returned from Obedience School.

"Charcoal was a nightmare there. He straight up attacked everyone there. I'm taking him back, can't get a suitable companion!" he yelled at himself.

Jackson, Patrick, and Will looked at each other.

Then Will ran out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Nicholas asked.

Jackson and Patrick said nothing.

Nicholas sighed, and flopped on the couch.

* * *

About two hours later, Nicholas was preparing to take Charcoal back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicholas called.

And then two FBI agents crashed through the windows.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! WHAT IS THIS?"

"Could we see your dog?" one agent asked.

"Sure. What did he do wrong?"

All the users had come into the living room to see the commotion.

The agent ignored Nicholas, and held Charcoal.

"Alright, dog. Stand on your hind legs."

Charcoal stood up, taking the posture of a human.

Nicholas was in shock.

"My dog is a mutant?" he exclaimed.

"Not exactly." the agent said, pulling on Charcoal's head.

Charcoal's head came off...as a mask.

"WHAT THE? A MASK?" James exclaimed.

Jackson smirked.

"It's you!" Nicholas shouted.

The person behind the mask was none other that ROBERT STAINTON.

"Robert Q. Stainton." The agent said. "This is your second offense. Take him away, boys."

The other agents led Robert to a truck.

It was after that Nicholas realized,

"Great. I don't have a dog anymore."

But then the doorbell rang again.

It was the lady from the pet store, holding a dog the same breed as Charcoal.

"Hi, are you Nicholas?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I came by to give you your actual dog. I found him in the back in a cage. The other was was a guy in a well made dog suit." she said.

Nicholas smiled and took the new dog.

"Thanks."

The lady walked away.

Nicholas turned to the guys.

"Guys? Meet Charcoal."

Needless to say, this dog was much more trained, and he was loved by everybody.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

* * *

**Next episode: Road Trip **\- The guys take a road trip, but things go very wrong.


	18. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: The guys take a road trip in an RV hand built by Jackson and Nicholas, but things go wrong.**

* * *

**Note: I hate my school. They banned FanFiction on the school WiFi and a misclicked button caused the episode to go half-deleted.**

* * *

Patrick walked into 2004 Wentz Avenue.

He was carrying a lot of grocery bags.

Nicholas and Will had two suitcases brought down.

"What did you get?" Will asked.

Patrick smirked and dumped a whole bunch of junk food on the table.

"Nice." Nicholas said, digging in.

"It's dirt cheap at Walmart. This is gonna supply us for days on end." Patrick said.

At that moment, Jackson walked in, holding a CD.

"Alright, our road trip mix CD is up and running!" he shouted.

Will laughed.

"You still make mix CDs?"

Jackson glared at him.

"For your information, sometimes CD's will work better."

"Couldn't you just make a playlist?" Patrick asked.

That got the CD case thrown at his head.

Nemo came in moments later.

"Bad news, guys. The truck's too small for the eight of us." he said.

"You're lucky." Jackson said. "I came prepared."

Suddenly, a giant RV pulled up outside.

The guys were in shock.

"You bought an RV?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Nicholas and I pitched in. We figured the truck was too small. LOAD UP!"

And the guys all loaded their bags, but first took a look at the RV.

* * *

James took a crash on the bed.

"Wow. This bed is incredibly soft!" he said.

"Yeah, it seems like there's a lot of room for sleep." Wildcat added.

"All the chairs and stuff can turn into beds, so there's plenty of room to sleep. Plus, when we come to a stop, there's a pool on the roof." Jackson said.

That sent the users climbing to the roof.

Upstairs, there was, in fact, a giant pool, and that wasn't it.

There was also a grill, cabanas, and a smoothie bar.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the whole area.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU SPEND ON THIS STUFF?" Nemo exclaimed.

"The guy at the RV place gave us a discount." Nicholas said.

Little did the guys know, Nicholas and Jackson had built it with their bare hands.

* * *

The users went to sleep that night, and all they could dream about was the RV.

When the morning finally came, the users all woke up bright and early.

And they were ready.

"Alright, everyone here?" Nicholas asked.

Seven heads popped up.

"OK, we're good to go."

And with all that, the users all ran into the RV.

It was inside the guys noticed there was no driver.

"Wait, where's the driver?" James asked.

Jackson smirked and pressed a button on the keys.

The RV started.

"WHAT?" Nemo shouted. "This self-drives?"

"No, it's possessed." Jackson said. "Yeah, it self-drives. It takes us to our destination."

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Patrick asked.

Jackson and Nicholas exchanged glances.

"Please enjoy this nice episode of The Simpsons while we discuss this..." Nicholas said, clicking on the TV, and he and Jackson ran into the bedroom.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVEN'T PLANNED THE DESTINATION?" Jackson shouted.

Nicholas was uneasy.

"I thought the RV would take us somewhere immediately." he said.

"Well, you thought wrong." Jackson said.

About two hours later, Jackson and Nicholas were looking through vacation guides.

"How about the Grand Canyon?" Nicholas suggested.

"Nah, it needs to be exciting." Jackson replied.

Jackson flipped to another page and found it.

"This is it. This is the place. I wanted to go back for years because I was too scared to go on the rides. Now it's time to go back."

Nicholas looked over, and then agreed.

"Yes. Everyone loves this. Let's roll."

* * *

Nicholas and Jackson sat down.

"So, where are we going?" Nemo asked.

"It's a surprise." Nicholas answered, reclining in his seat.

The RV immediately began driving away from the house.

Jackson walked over and inserted his mix CD into the CD player.

Pretty soon, _No One Knows _by Queens of the Stone Age began playing.

And the RV drove away.

* * *

About an hour later, the guys were doing their own thing.

Berry was watching a movie, Jackson was playing Angry Birds, Will and James were playing Go Fish, and Nicholas, Nemo, Wildcat and Patrick were just bored.

Patrick then got up, and then grabbed a package of Oreos.

"Could I get one?" Wildcat asked.

Patrick flicked an Oreo across the vehicle, landing straight in Wildcat's mouth.

"Direct hit." Patrick said, sitting down.

Jackson sensed the boredom, so he stopped the RV.

The sudden stop sent the cards flying in James' face.

"What was that for?" he asked, angrily.

"Who's up for a pool break?" Jackson asked everybody.

Patrick had been waiting all day for this.

He ripped off his clothes to reveal himself in a bathing suit.

"READY! LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled, grabbing a pool floatie.

He ran up to the roof.

The others quickly followed.

* * *

"CANNONBALL!"

Nemo jumped in the pool, splashing everyone.

Jackson walked into the pool. He was holding a smoothie.

Nicholas was lying on a pool floatie, but Wildcat flipped him over.

On the other end, Patrick, Will, James, and Berry were playing a nice game of volleyball.

"This pool is the bomb!" James shouted, before getting nailed by a volleyball.

"Gotta keep your head up!" Will said.

James rubbed his nose in anger.

They must have been in the pool for hours.

* * *

Once they had finished, it was about night time.

The guys were all looking for places to sleep.

"Wait, who got the master bedroom?" Patrick asked.

James sighed and opened the door to see Nicholas and Jackson, sleeping on opposite sides of the bed.

"Huh."

Berry put a blanket on a recliner, pushing it back.

"I think this road trip has gone pretty well so far." he said.

"I agree." Will said, reclining on another recliner. "Hopefully nothing will go wrong."

About five seconds later, the guys were alarmed by a police siren.

A cop pulled up on the other side of the RV.

Nemo rolled down a window.

"Can I help you, officer?"

"Could I speak to the driver of this vehicle?" the cop asked.

"There is no driver." Patrick said. "It's a self driving RV. What seems to be the trouble?"

The cop glared at them.

"You guys realized you parked in the middle of the road?" he asked.

Nemo looked out the window. He was right.

Behind the RV was a line of parked cars, honking their horns.

"Oh. Oops." Will said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to take you in." the cop said.

"NEVER!"

Nemo pressed the engine button, and the RV sped off.

The cop, angry, got in his car.

_I know you, much better than the city in the rearview._

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Wildcat yelled.

"I'm not going to prison!" Nemo replied. "Hold on to something!"

_I drive to eliminate the ball that I'm chained to._

The cop was in close pursuit.

"Get back here..." he muttered, turning on the sirens.

_Take me, break me. Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away._

Nemo heard the sirens, and he groaned.

_One day, you'll see. Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay._

Will lost his balance, and flew into the bathroom.

_Drive all night, never gonna get me._

The RV and the police car approached a roundabout around a cliff.

_Night by night to get away from it all._

"PULL OVER!" the cop shouted.

"YOU FORGOT TO SAY, PLEASE!" James shouted.

_Fight, fight, fight, all you wanna do is hurt me._

The RV took a sudden swerve.

The cop was confused, and he drove OFF THE CLIFF.

I'm not kidding.

_You wrecked my life, so I'm gonna have to drive all night._

The police car landed on the hard ground, and spontaneously exploded.

Nemo looked back, and then wiped his brow.

At that moment, Jackson and Nicholas exited their bedroom.

"What the heck happened out here?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh, we had a drag race with some dude." Patrick said.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep." Jackson said.

Will exited the bathroom as the two heads entered their room.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

The users looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

It was about two days later, and they were almost to their destination.

Wildcat had eaten all the food the day before, to Patrick's dismay.

Jackson was getting bored on the road, until he saw it.

A golden castle top.

"There it is." Jackson said. "That's our destination."

The users all ran to the windshield to see the castle.

"Wait, are you telling me that our destination is..." Nemo started.

"Yup." Jackson said.

* * *

Walt Disney World.

That was the point of destination.

The RV parked, and then the guys all exited the RV, running into the park.

While doing so, Jackson played the song _Irresistible _by Fall Out Boy.

And we can safely say that everybody had a blast.

Jackson had rode every ride he could, which was all of them.

He and Patrick got drenched in Splash Mountain.

Berry and Will went into the Tiki Room, James and Nemo went to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and Nicholas and Wildcat road Space Mountain.

Basically, everyone rode everything.

It was repeated at Epcot, Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom.

So they had such a great time.

* * *

When they arrived home, the users placed their bags on the front door.

"Wow. What a trip." Wildcat said.

"Yeah." Nicholas said. "And we'll probably have more in the ol' RV."

The last words had Nicholas place his fist on the RV.

And then the RV exploded, sending Nicholas flying into the backyard.

All the users ran into the yard to see Nicholas, head in the ground.

"How did this happen?" Will asked.

Patrick shrunk.

"I might have accidentally filled the gas tank with Diesel..." he said.

Everyone looked at each other.

They were then kicking Patrick from all angles.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Those Darn Bankers! **\- After getting a loan denied by the bank, the guys decide to get even by robbing it.


	19. Those Darn Bankers!

**Those Darn Bankers!**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: After getting denied a loan from the bank, Nicholas and his friends decide to get even by robbing it.**

* * *

Lately, 2004 Wentz Avenue has been low on funds.

Mainly because Patrick has been buying local hockey tickets.

He always drags one of the guys to a Milwaukee High School game.

And once, he was kicked out of the arena.

But this isn't a story about Patrick's love for hockey, it's about the aftermath of the ticket buying.

This is that story.

* * *

Patrick and Jackson had come home from a hockey game one night.

And Patrick was not happy.

"Wow. We lost AGAIN! Why does our team suck?" he asked.

"Maybe because they're distracted by your yelling." Jackson groaned.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Nicholas at the table, filling out loads of bills.

"What's all this?" Patrick asked.

"It's our bills. I can't pay them." Nicholas said.

"Well, that sucks." Jackson said, pulling a Pepsi from the fridge.

He drank it, and spit it out.

"Great. This is the generic brand from Whole Foods! How many times do I have to tell James not to shop at that store?"

Nicholas looked at him, then turned to Patrick.

"I know this is your handiwork, Patrick. These hockey games are making us go bankrupt."

"OK, but what are you getting at?"

"No more hockey games until we get enough money."

Patrick was crushed.

"What? But hockey is my life!" he shouted.

Jackson walked over holding a carton of orange juice.

"I'm afraid Nick's right. These hockey games are becoming the death of you." he said, taking a swig from the carton.

Patrick slumped on the couch.

Nicholas and Jackson looked at each other.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna get a loan from the bank." Nicholas said.

* * *

Sure thing, the next morning, Nicholas took off for the bank.

Inside the bank, he made a coffee, and joined the line.

Unfortunately, the line was about fifty people long.

And the teller, well, he wasn't in a mood to deal with annoying customers.

"OK, looks like I'll be here a while." Nicholas said, pulling out his phone.

About two hours later, Nicholas was finally at the front of the line.

"Next." the teller grumbled.

Nicholas nervously walked up to the front.

"Hi, um, could I get a loan?" he asked.

"What for?" the teller asked.

"Well, my house needs more supplies, and my friend likes wasting our money on hockey games."

"How much do you want?"

"Well, about five thousand would be nice..."

The teller fell out of his chair.

"WHAT? Five thousand dollars, don't you have a job?"

"Technically, yes." Nicholas said.

"Well, then, ask for a raise! Get out of here!"

Nicholas was having none of it.

He leaped on the teller, and started fighting him.

* * *

Five minutes later, Nicholas was thrown out of the bank.

"AND STAY OUT!" the teller yelled.

Nicholas stormed back to Nemo's truck, and sped off.

* * *

He returned to the house minutes later, and walked in to see the guys eating dinner.

"Hey, Nicholas." Patrick said. "We have one extra steak, if you want one."

Nicholas said nothing, and dragged Patrick away from the table.

"Hey, what? Where are we going?"

The others noticed this.

"Jeez, what happened to him?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the hockey." Jackson said.

* * *

Patrick was thrown in the block room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"You're getting blocked for a day by making us go bankrupt."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Nicholas ignored him, and locked the door.

* * *

Soon, he met up with the guys in the living room.

"OK, so Patrick hit the block room for making us go bankrupt." Nicholas said.

"We are not bankrupt." Will said.

"Did the bank deny you of something?" James asked.

"They denied a loan." Nicholas said.

The users all looked at him.

"Well, why don't we just take odd jobs?" Berry asked.

Nicholas seemed to ponder this.

"No. Those darn bankers denied me the loan. We are going to rob it. Where's Nemo?"

Suddenly, Nemo crashed through the garage door.

Smoke blasted through the door.

"Wow. Never trying that experiment again." he said, staggering to the guys.

"Nemo?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah?"

"We need your help, gadget wise."

Nemo's face brightened.

"I'm in. What do you need?"

* * *

Nicholas stared down all the gadgets Nemo had.

"Wow. This is a lot of stuff."

"Well, no duh. There is a reason I spend a lot of time down here." Nemo said. "Anyway, what do you need? Laser pointer that shoots actual lasers, hacking magnet..."

Nemo was pretty good at taking household objects and making them into cool things.

"I'll take it all." Nicholas said. "We need everything."

"Wait, why?" Nemo asked.

Suddenly, Jackson walked into the room.

"I got the bank robbing playlist you wanted." he said.

Nemo looked at Nicholas.

"We're robbing a bank?" he asked.

Nicholas looked at him, uneasy.

"Well, yes. They denied me a loan, so we're all gonna get them back. We need these inventions to break in."

Nemo hesitated, then spoke.

"Take anything you need." he said.

Soon enough, all the inventions disappeared from the wall.

* * *

That night, after Will drew up some blueprints, they were ready.

But Nicholas had something to do.

He walked to the block room and unlocked it.

"Hey, Patrick. Wanna rob a bank?" He asked.

Patrick got up and looked at him.

"You mean it?" he asked.

Nicholas nodded.

Patrick got a devilish grin on his face.

"Count me in." he said.

* * *

Nemo's truck arrived at the bank a few minutes later.

It was closed, but that didn't stop the users.

Nicholas, Jackson, Patrick, and James hopped out, wearing all black.

Jackson pulled a Nerf gun out, and fired at the security cameras.

When he did that, the bullet stuck to the camera, transferring the footage to Berry at home.

"Alright, we're good." he said, through a headset.

"Copy." Nicholas said.

He pulled out another Nerf gun, and a rope shot out of it, grasping onto the roof.

All four began to climb up.

Once on the roof, Nicholas took out the laser pointer.

He aimed, and made a circle in the roof.

"You know, we could have just gone down the chimney." Jackson said.

"Too risky." Nicholas said, climbing into the bank.

Jackson shrugged, and followed the three into the hole.

* * *

Once they dropped inside, they realized they were in the manager's office.

"Wow. We're inside the manager's office!" Patrick exclaimed.

"We need to find the codes for the safe. Hacking magnet." Nicholas said.

James handed him the kitchen magnet, and Nicholas stuck it onto the computer.

Soon enough, all the passwords were shown.

And so was the safe's.

"Great. The code's 4562." Nicholas said. "Let's roll."

They cleaned up the office, fixed the ceiling, and left.

* * *

Once they reached the lobby, they ran to the safe.

Nicholas typed in the code, and the safe opened.

Once inside, they marveled at the sights.

"Hallelujah." Jackson said.

"I can get season tickets!" Patrick shouted, diving headfirst into the money.

"Alright, enough fooling around. Money in the bag." Nicholas said.

"Wait!" James shouted. "We might need this."

And he pulled out an unsharpened pencil.

"The Mini Duplicator. Good call." Jackson said.

For every stack of money, they duplicated it and placed it back where they found it.

Soon enough, they were able to fill four whole duffel bags.

* * *

Wildcat was reading a newspaper back in Nemo's truck.

He saw a security guard walking up the street towards the bank.

Wildcat panicked, fumbled with his headset, and phoned Nicholas.

"Nicholas! Guys! There's a guard coming your way, get out of there!"

* * *

The guys had finished duplicating all the money they had, and then Nicholas' heard Wildcat's transmission.

"Oh, balls. We have to go." he said.

Jackson closed the safe.

However, that was when the guard entered the building.

"What the...who's there?" he shouted.

Inside the safe, the guys were panicking.

"Where do we go from here? Turn all the lights down now." Jackson said.

"No time for music references, Jackson!" Patrick shouted. "Look!"

Soon, the safe was opened.

The guard ran in to see no one there.

"Huh." he said. "Looks like my imagination's been acting up again."

* * *

Inside a laundromat, the guys climbed out of a dryer.

"OW!" James shouted. "Your butt's in my face!"

"Sorry." Patrick said.

"Careful..." Nicholas said, before he tumbled out of the dryer.

They all landed on the tile floor.

They saw an older woman, doing her laundry.

She looked at them.

"Well, look at these adorable costumes!" she said.

The guys looked at each other.

The woman sighed.

"Happy Halloween." she said.

The guys left the laundromat in confusion, to see a whole bunch of kids romping in costumes.

"Huh. It's Halloween, I forgot." Jackson said.

Wildcat drove around the corner.

"Is everything alright? Were you caught?"

The guys looked at each other and laughed.

Patrick took his share of the money to go to as many of the hockey games as he wanted, and Nicholas was finally able to repay the bills.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Sick Day - **Noticing how lazy Will is, Nicholas tells a story about a disease caught by not working. It sends Wildcat into overdrive.


	20. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

**Written by JaJaLoo and NMMacc18**

* * *

**Plot: Will's laziness is noticed by Nicholas, so he spins a tall tale of a disease caught by not working. This sends Wildcat into overdrive.**

* * *

The animation quality coming from 2004 Wentz Avenue had been declining.

Usually, it was Will's job to do the animating, but since the beginning of December, he had been saying he had been going to see his family.

And we all remember what happened when Will leaves the house, right?

The other users have to draw for him.

Sick of it, Nicholas hired a professional artist.

And he also decided to stalk Will until everything was solved.

This is that story.

* * *

It all started when Nicholas was downtown.

He was going to stalk Will, and find out what was going on.

Nicholas was hiding in an alleyway, reading a newspaper upside down.

Yes, he can read.

No, he didn't care.

He leaned against the wall, and then Will walked by.

Nicholas looked over the paper, and put it down.

He started following Will.

"Alright, you louse, I know you're up to something."

Ducking behind trash cans, Nicholas tailed Will to where he went.

And what he saw shocked him.

"The lake?" Nicholas asked himself. "What's he doing here?"

Will walked over, and sat on a nearby lawn chair.

He picked up a smoothie and began relaxing.

Nicholas was dumbfounded.

It was the middle of winter, and Will was at a lake?

"Something's up." Nicholas told himself. "But I'm not gonna find out what."

* * *

When Nicholas arrived home, he saw the guys relaxing.

"How's the replacement?" Nicholas asked.

"He's stiff as a board, I don't know why you hired him." Patrick groaned.

Sure enough, Will's replacement, Roy, walked to Will's drawing board.

"Hey, guys." Roy said, sitting down to draw again. "Don't bother my work ethic."

The users stared at him blankly.

"See? Stiff." Patrick said.

At that moment, Will arrived home.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone stared at him.

"Where have you been?" Nicholas asked.

"The lake. Why?"

Nicholas got a look of confusion.

Will was telling the truth?

"Anyways, could someone get me a Sprite?" Will asked, flopping on the couch.

Nicholas closed his fists and gritted his teeth.

* * *

That night, it was the annual scary stories, and Jackson was just finishing.

"And so, the bog monster tailed the boys on the camping trip. He snuck into the tent and HE ATE THEM ALL!" he exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright. Who's next?" Jackson asked.

And Nicholas raised his hand.

"Go ahead, Nicholas. Tell us a story, I know you're not boring."

Nicholas ignored the reference to The Strokes, and began to weave his tall tale.

"Alright. This is a story of a disease, and it's actually true." he started.

"Ooh, a true story!" Wildcat said.

"Alright, in a certain house, on a certain street, there was an artist named Will."

"OK." Will said. "This is going too far."

Nicholas ignored him, and continued.

"Will was an artist, as I said, but he wasn't really doing his job. He was leaving his job to go to the lake in the middle of winter."

Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lazy. I'm just busy relaxing." he said.

"One day, when Will came home, he sat down at his desk, and suddenly went into several weird spasms. What happened was that he caught a disease for not working. He suddenly went all crazy and left the house, getting put inside a psych ward."

Will scoffed and left the room.

The users all stared at Nicholas.

"Wow. That was some story." Nemo said.

Wildcat looked uneasy.

"This is true?" he asked.

"Yeah." Nicholas lied. "I heard of someone at the Call of Duty Fanon Wiki who died in the psych ward after he caught the disease."

Wildcat stared at Nicholas with wide eyes.

Then he fainted.

"Great. Someone help him up." Nicholas said.

* * *

The next morning, Jackson woke up to a sound of typing.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked himself.

He saw Wildcat at his desk.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Jackson shouted.

Wildcat spun around.

"Hi, Jackson. I'm doing your job for a day." he said.

"This has to be a dream." Jackson groaned, leaving for breakfast.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?"

"You heard me." Jackson said. "Wildcat is in my room writing scripts which I have to write!"

"Well, he does write good transcripts." Nicholas said. "That's the only reason why we keep him around."

"Still, it's my job!"

Will came downstairs, and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, guys." he said. "By the way, Nicholas, that story you told last night was a bunch of bunk. There is no disease for not working. I Googled it."

"I know. It was a story." Nicholas replied.

"Apparently not to Wildcat." Nemo said, walking into the kitchen. "He stole my phone and phone book to call celebrities."

"Good god, I hope he doesn't get to my job." Berry said. "How is he supposed to write, call, and mail film reels at the same time!"

"At that matter, how's he supposed to do all our jobs at once?" Patrick asked.

Jackson thought about this.

"Maybe we can..." he said.

The users looked at him.

"And how will we do that?" James asked.

"We've all seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off, right?" Jackson asked.

Everyone nodded. Ferris Bueller was one of Jackson's favorite films.

"Well, we fake a sick day, and we go out on the town, leaving Wildcat to do our jobs for a day, see how he likes it." Jackson finished, with a devilish grin on his face.

Everyone grinned.

They liked this plan.

"It's a deal." Nicholas said. "Tomorrow, we will go out on the town."

* * *

The next day, Wildcat woke up in his room.

Once he left, he noticed everyone's door open.

He walked into Jackson's room.

"Jackson?" he asked. "What's going on?"

But in the night, the guys had cloned themselves.

"I'm sick, Wildcat. Write my scripts for me." the Jackson clone said.

It sounded pretty convincing. Jackson was good at acting, as he did some plays in school.

Wildcat got the same answer from every cloned user.

"Wow." Wildcat said to himself. "I can either have a sweet party, or I can work and not catch the disease...I'll take the latter."

And with that, Wildcat left to start working.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the waterpark, Jackson had just beaten Nemo in a waterslide race.

"I WIN!" he yelled.

Nemo groaned and slapped the water.

They joined the other users.

"I don't know why I rejected going with you guys the last time!" Jackson said.

"Probably because you were antisocial." Patrick said.

That got a towel thrown onto Patrick's head.

"Alright, what next?" Nicholas asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wildcat was on overdrive.

He had written five episodes for a show, a whole movie, cast a lot of celebrity guests, animated it, edited it, announced it, and shipped it.

And he had done this the whole day.

"Can't stop working. Must not get disease!" he shouted.

And in the process, he began destroying the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys exited the Burger King.

"Wow. Best burger I've had in a while." Patrick said.

"Alright." Nicholas said, looking at his watch. "We have a little time before our clones disappear. I say we go see a movie."

And everyone took off for the theater.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Wildcat was going crazy.

"OH, NO!" he yelled. "I HAVE THE DISEASE! MUST WORK HARDER!"

At that time, the guys walked in.

"Hey, Wildcat." Will said.

"Not now, guys. I can't catch the disease!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Wildcat asked.

"There was no disease!" Nicholas chuckled. "I made that story up to take jabs at Will, but it seems you're the most effected!"

Wildcat turned a sharp glare on Nicholas.

From that day forward, everyone worked their very hardest, not getting the "disease."

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Dreams - **Will has a weird dream. Everyone's OK with it at first, and things in real life become more and more real to the dream, until a user dies because of it.


	21. Dreams

**Dreams**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Will has a weird dream. Things in real life relate more and more to the dream, until a user dies because of it.**

* * *

2004 Wentz Avenue was holding a funeral.

All the users stood around a coffin.

Jackson was standing by his record player, playing _Funeral_ by Arcade Fire.

"Well, so long, old friend." Nicholas said. "You were a good person."

Patrick started to cry.

"WHY, OH, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" he shouted.

Nemo hugged him.

"He was a good friend." Jackson said. "Rest in peace."

Wildcat picked up a shovel, and covered up the camera.

But wait, you might be asking yourself. Who died?

Well, we have to go back about three days...

* * *

It all started when the guys were waiting on Will for breakfast.

As usual, Will was always late to make things.

Last time, Will pranked the guys, so they were not leaving the table.

Will walked downstairs.

"Man alive." Jackson said. "Why are you always so late?"

"I had the strangest dream." Will said.

"Good for you." James said. "I'm hungry."

"No, first let me tell you about it. The dream was that Jackson's old history teacher came to the house this afternoon."

"Yeah, right, Will, Mr. Hettich is going to come to my house and give us a history lesson. Give me food."

Will groaned and pulled out some microwaveable pancakes.

* * *

But sure enough, things were bound to happen.

Everyone was minding their own business, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jackson said.

He opened the door, and what he saw surprised him.

It was his old history teacher, Mr. Hettich.

"No way." Jackson said.

"Hello, Jackson. How've you been? Seems like ages." Mr. Hettich said.

"Yeah. Hi, Hettich." Jackson grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna give you and your friends a history lesson. I brought the Schoolhouse Rock DVD! Remember? I'm just a bill..."

Jackson responded to this by slamming the door and locking it.

And he was not happy.

"WILL!"

* * *

Everyone was cornering Will in the living room.

"I swear, this is what I dreamed." he said.

"Yeah, you have some superpower of some sort!" Berry said. "What's your secret?"

"I have none! I think my dreams are coming to life!"

"Well, thanks to you, my old history teacher is standing on our doorway!" Jackson shouted, pulling up security footage.

Sure enough, Mr. Hettich was still there.

Will pressed a nearby button, causing the welcome mat to turn into a springboard, sending Mr. Hettich into a truck full of Sprite.

"Serves him right." Jackson said. "That was his favorite drink."

"So, Will's dreams are coming to life. As long as you don't dream anything bad, then we'll be fine with it." Nicholas said.

* * *

Sure enough, more events happened.

That same day, Nemo fell in a pit, and couldn't get out, Nicholas received two free airline tickets to the Bahamas in the mail, and Wildcat almost got blocked for almost burning down the house when cooking.

And when they cornered Will, they all got the same response.

"I couldn't control it, the dreams did."

Later on, Jackson was able to get a record for free, James got followed by The Simpsons on Twitter, Patrick got caught in a boxing match with a bear, which he lost, and Berry accidentally caused mayhem in the grocery store.

Will smirked. Things were going great.

* * *

That night, Will was asleep.

But we're going into his brain.

Two workers who looked like Will descended into a murky swamp.

"Ugh, I hate going to Will's subconscious." one said.

"Me too. Can't someone clean this dump?" the other said.

They were able to scrounge some movie reels and got back up to the top of the brain.

"Alright, guys. Load up the movies." the head Will said.

And they were all watching the movies until the next morning.

Will woke up.

"Wow. I had so many strange dreams. I wonder what they mean..." he said.

* * *

The next day, Jackson was watching the movie Bedtime Stories.

Nicholas came up to him.

"What's this movie?" he asked.

"Bedtime Stories." Jackson replied. "It's pretty funny. Adam Sandler's in it."

"Why are you watching this?"

"I noticed that the events that have been going on have had a similar plot to this movie, except it's dreams rather than stories." Jackson said. "Maybe the causes can be traced here."

Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe it's a coincidence."

"Maybe it's that. Wanna watch?"

"Count me in." Nicholas said, sitting on the couch.

* * *

The next day, Will and Berry got in a car accident with a dude dressed as a unicorn.

"OK, pal. Just give me your insurance, and we can work this out." the guy said.

"Yeah, GEICO." Berry said.

Will said nothing.

"What are you lookin' at, creep?" the guy said.

"I dreamt I got in a car accident with a unicorn." Will said.

"Good for you." the guy said, speeding off.

Berry looked at Will.

"OK, what the heck was that?" Berry asked.

"That was part of my dream from last night." Will said.

"Oh, good lord." Berry said.

"Come on. Let's get home."

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Nicholas throwing out his mattress.

Berry and Will got out.

"What happened?" Berry asked.

"Spring blew." Nicholas said. "I sent James and Wildcat to get a new one."

"Wow." Will said.

"Let me guess, that happened too?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. And my dream also predicted...that someone's gonna die! We have to go to the mattress store!" Will shouted.

"Shotgun!" Berry said.

They all loaded in the car and drove off.

* * *

In the mall, James and Wildcat finished in the food court.

James was still munching on a hot dog.

"This is good." James said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We should get to the mattresses." Wildcat said, walking off. James followed him.

Outside the mall, the car parked.

"Alright, we know the business?" Will asked.

Nicholas and Berry nodded.

"Great. To the mattress store!"

And the three ran inside.

Inside the mattress store, James and Wildcat examined a waterbed.

"You think he'd like a waterbed?" Wildcat asked.

James was standing by the door, still munching on the hot dog.

"If we get that, then it'll pop." he said, mouth full.

Wildcat looked out the window, and saw Nicholas, Will, and Berry running at high speed.

"Hey!" Wildcat said. "Nicholas joined us! Maybe he can help us!"

James turned in the direction of the door, and it slammed right in his face.

He held his nose in pain, and staggered backwards.

He tripped over a stack of pillows, landing on the waterbed.

Needless to say, he popped it, sending him flying into the ceiling.

"JAMES!" everyone shouted.

James landed on the floor with a thud and started choking.

"NO!" everyone shouted again.

Nicholas ran to his side.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR?" Nicholas asked.

No one came.

"Come on, don't die on me!" Nicholas shouted, tears in his eyes.

He attempted the heimlich maneuver, but it was too late.

Nicholas put his ear to James' heart.

"No..." Will said.

Nicholas started crying.

"He's dead."

* * *

And that's how we got here.

The funeral was for James.

After a long tenure, James had died due to hot dog choking.

The funeral ended when it started to rain.

Will walked into the living room, where he put his face in his palms.

The users surrounded him.

"This is all my fault." Will said. "If I hadn't had these dreams, James would still be alive."

Nicholas hugged him.

"Hey, man. No matter what, James is still with us in our hearts." he said.

Everyone joined in and hugged Will.

And they sat there, crying.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**Jamz64 - James**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Golf! - **The guys play golf while bickering and arguing.


	22. Golf!

**Golf!**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: To take their mind off of James' death, Nicholas takes the guys to a mini-golf course, where they spend the entire time bickering and arguing.**

* * *

**Note: I FINALLY have some feedback! ElectricSupernova, who plays Will, told me that how I wrote him fits his personality in real life.**

* * *

No one had left 2004 Wentz Avenue since James died.

The users were all depressed beyond belief.

Especially Jackson.

James was one of Jackson's best friends, the first one to recognize his talent as a writer.

And now he was gone.

Naturally, when Jackson was upset, he locks himself in his bedroom.

And this time, no one could come in.

So, to take everyone's mind off James' death, Nicholas decided to take the guys mini golfing.

This is that story.

* * *

It all started when Nicholas walked over to a bench Patrick was sitting on.

He had installed a _James S. Reynolds Memorial Bench _over the coffin.

Around it were bouquets of flowers from the neighbors, and candles all around.

Nicholas sat next to Patrick.

"I know James' death has been hard on us all." he said.

"Jackson especially." Patrick said.

Nicholas looked down.

"Yeah..."

"What are we going to do, Nicholas?" Patrick asked.

"Well, we'll just have to cut the position of social media announcing until someone new moves into the house." Nicholas replied. "Until then, we'll have to do all our projects in secret."

The two got up and walked inside.

* * *

Inside, everyone except Jackson was watching Forrest Gump.

It was James' favorite movie.

Nicholas and Patrick joined them on the couch, and then Nicholas got up.

"I'm going to check on Jackson." he said.

Nicholas slowly descended up the stairs, and knocked on Jackson's door.

"New England Clam Chowder, white." he said.

Suddenly, the door unlocked.

Nicholas slowly opened the door, and what he saw surprised him.

THE RETURN OF SATURN ALBUM COVER REPLICA WAS GONE.

Nicholas ran into the room, feeling the walls.

It was gone. It was all gone.

Suddenly, Jackson exited the closet to see Nicholas in shock.

"It was a matter of time before someone visited." Jackson said.

"You...the...room...what...WHY DID YOU TAKE IT DOWN?" Nicholas shouted.

"Simple, because of James. He helped me make the thing, and now that he's dead, I don't want any reminders of him."

Jackson flopped on his bed.

Nicholas stared at him.

"Jackson, think about this. Isn't destroying the work you two made together kind of disrespectful?" he asked.

Jackson seemed to ponder this.

"I guess you're right."

And with that, Jackson pulled out his remote, and changed the room.

"Good to have you back." Jackson said.

"Alright, there's a meeting in the living room. Join us." Nicholas said.

* * *

The guys were assembled in the living room.

Nicholas faced them all.

"Look." he said. "I know that James' death has impacted all of us."

"Tell me about it." Wildcat said. "I shouldn't have brought him to the mattress store."

"So, we're all going out for one of James' favorite pastimes." Nicholas said.

"And that is?" Nemo asked.

"Mini golf."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Mini golf, huh?" Patrick asked.

"Sounds fun." Will said. "But why not actual golf?"

"The real golf is boring as tar." Nicholas said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, in the truck."

They all piled in the truck.

* * *

Nemo's truck pulled up in front of a family fun center.

"Huh." Nemo said. "I've always wanted to come here."

"You haven't been here in the seven years you've been here?" Will asked.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, guys." Nicholas said. "We can have a bit of fun before we do the real thing."

And that they did.

Jackson basically OWNED everybody.

He trounced Wildcat at a car racing game, humiliated Nemo at whack-a-mole, destroyed Will and Berry at the go-karts, and somehow flipped Nicholas and Patrick's bumper boats over.

But soon enough, it was time for the main event.

The guys got their putters, chose the colors of their golf balls, and ventured out into the green.

"Alright. We're here." Will said. "Now what?"

"We'll split up. Four on each course." Nicholas said.

"Um, Nicholas? Think of the reason we're here." Jackson said.

Nicholas hung his head.

"Right...alright, Jackson, Berry, and Nemo on one course, and me, Patrick, Will, and Wildcat on the other." Nicholas said.

"Where's Will's temp when we need him?" Nemo asked.

The two groups split up, and went down each path.

* * *

Nicholas, as leader of the wiki, went first.

He put his green ball down, and aimed.

He missed the hole.

"Darn. Easiest hole, and I missed."

"Well, because you suck." Patrick said.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you could do any better." Nicholas said.

"I know I can." Wildcat said, putting his ball down.

And needless to say, Wildcat let his ego get to his head.

"Better, huh?"

Wildcat glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were on the third hole.

"I never thought I'd be so good." Jackson said.

"Are you bragging?" Nemo asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, you've gotten a hole in one on the first two holes." Berry said.

"Are you cheating?" Nemo asked.

"Absolutely not." Jackson said.

"I say you have a remote control ball, that's why you brought your own ball." Nemo said.

Jackson scoffed, and placed his ball down.

He aimed, and fired.

Once again, he got a hole in one.

"Was that cheating?" he asked, smirking.

Nemo groaned.

"I'm a natural Happy Gilmore." Jackson said.

* * *

Wildcat had taken forever to finish his putt, and they were a little behind.

Nicholas, Will, and Patrick were waiting for a long time.

"While we're young, Wildcat?" Nicholas asked.

"One minute, moron." Wildcat replied. "I have to find the perfect angle."

And once he did that, he missed.

Everyone groaned.

After another six tries, Wildcat finally made it in.

"YES! Finally!" he shouted, throwing his golf club in the air.

It flew right through a window.

"Oops." Wildcat said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a windmill display, Nemo had placed his ball down, and putted.

He missed, but it got to the other area.

Jackson was next.

"Alright. Now to aim carefully, and..."

He took his shot.

It was blocked by the fans.

Thinking quickly, Jackson ran to his ball, and threw the ball in the hole.

"What the...YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nemo shouted.

"Did it back in the day." Jackson said.

"Nemo! Stop the ball!" Berry shouted.

Nemo put his foot on the hole.

"What the..." Jackson said.

"Oh, looks like your perfect game is gone." Nemo said.

"You little..."

Jackson DIVED from the windmill, attempting to land on Nemo.

He missed, and landed in a nearby pond.

Climbing out, soaking wet, Jackson turned a sharp glare at Nemo.

"Next hole?" Berry asked.

* * *

The others were on the second hole.

Once again, Wildcat was taking forever.

"Jeez, Wildcat. We've been here an hour, and we're on the second hole!" Nicholas shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry. The ball is just misfiring!" Wildcat shouted.

"Or it's because you suck..." Patrick muttered.

Wildcat heard this, and leaped on Patrick.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"WHAT THE...STOP!" Will shouted.

Wildcat was using his putter to choke out Patrick.

Nicholas sighed, got onto the railing of the bridge, and drop kicked Wildcat off the bridge.

He landed flat on his back on another hole, where a family looked on, mortified.

Nicholas, Patrick, and Will looked down at him.

"Don't think you have it off either, Patrick." Nicholas said. "You started that."

And then Nicholas whacked Patrick with his putter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson, Nemo, and Berry were on the thirteenth hole, and saw Patrick getting beat up, and Wildcat trying to climb up the bridge.

"Geez, what happened there?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. I'll go ask." Nemo said, walking across the course.

When Nemo got there, he approached Nicholas, who was in a swordfight with Patrick.

"Hey, Nicholas, what's going..."

_**WHACK!**_

Nemo was sent flying onto the course where Wildcat was.

"OW! Alright, THAT DOES IT!" Nemo shouted, bounding up the rocks.

He bodyslammed into Nicholas and sent him flying.

"NEMO!" Berry shouted, running to join the battle.

Soon enough, he had obtained a golf ball cannon, and opened fire.

Nicholas played one of Jackson's playlists on Spotify, and _Old School Hollywood _by System of a Down played.

Pretty soon, it was all out warfare.

Everybody that wasn't a user had left, and anyone who was a user fought each other to the brim.

Jackson was the only one not fighting.

"This is disrespecting James. I have to do something about this." he said, running away.

A few minutes later, the guys were still fighting when a familiar voice came over the announcements.

_"Guys. Stop this..."_

Everyone looked at each other.

"It can't be." Will said.

"JAMES?" Nicholas shouted.

* * *

It was actually Jackson, imitating James.

I told you he was a good actor.

"All this fighting on a golf course is disrespecting me. Please stop this infernal fighting!" he said.

* * *

Outside, the users all dropped their golf clubs, and walked inside.

"James is right." Patrick said. "We shouldn't be fighting like this."

"I agree." Berry said. "Let's all just go home."

* * *

Once inside, they saw Jackson, at a claw machine, with a hot dog in hand.

"Darn." He turned around. "Oh, hey, guys. What did I miss?"

"A catastrophic fight." Nemo said.

"Then James' voice came out of nowhere, and told us to stop fighting.

Jackson got a fake look of shock.

"Wow. Did he possess the intercom, or what?" he asked.

"I don't know, but what I know is that we should never play golf together again." Nicholas said.

The users all nodded in agreement and left the building.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Z- - **When Jackson's prized bass guitar is broken by Patrick, he makes him screw up on an exam.


	23. Z-

**Z-**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Patrick accidentally breaks Jackson's prized bass guitar, so he makes him screw up on an exam for revenge.**

* * *

I already said that no one is allowed in Jackson's room.

Well, someone broke that rule again.

It was Patrick.

Again.

This time, instead of vandalizing his room, he decided to play an instrument.

This is that story.

* * *

Jackson is a talented multi-instrumentalist.

He plays guitar, drums, and bass, and makes clones of himself to play them.

One particular day, he and his clones had just finished a cover of You Only Live Once by The Strokes.

Jackson put down his guitar.

"Alright, guys. Great work. I think we're ready for the studio."

The two clones walked back into the duplicator and deleted themselves.

"Alright, now time for dinner." Jackson said, leaving his room.

Once again, he accidentally left his door open.

* * *

It was Nemo's turn to cook that week.

He went out, caught another muskelunge, and chopped it up for a sushi meal.

As usual, everyone enjoyed it.

"Great dinner, Nemo." Jackson said.

"And ditto to you with that band practice of yours." Nemo replied.

"Agreed. It's nice to have a band who has the same influences as you. Let's face it, the band I made back home was doomed from the start." Jackson said, dipping his sushi in soy sauce.

Patrick finished his meal early.

"Alright, I'm done." he said.

"Be sure to put your dish in the sink!" Nicholas called.

* * *

Patrick climbed up the stairs.

He saw Jackson's door open, and looked inside.

Jackson's bass guitar was in plain sight.

It was a special bass, indeed, as it was signed by three of Jackson's favorite bassists, Mark Hoppus, Pete Wentz, and Flea.

Patrick eyed it for a solid minute.

An angel and a devil popped up on his shoulders.

"Don't do it, Patrick. Remember last time?" the angel said.

"Ah, to hell with it. Jackson will never know!" the devil said.

Sadly, Patrick listened to the devil.

* * *

As the guys continued to eat, Nicholas' ears perked up at the sound of groovy bass tones.

"Hey, Jackson? Did you happen to delete your clones?" he asked.

Jackson dropped his sushi.

"I must've forgotten to delete my bassist. I'll be right back."

And Jackson got up.

* * *

Patrick was the one laying down the bass grooves, until he heard footsteps.

"Oh, boy." he said, putting the bass on the stand.

He did a bad job at that, and it fell on the floor.

But Patrick didn't notice, and he got to his room just in time.

Jackson walked into his room, and looked around.

"Huh. Guess Nicholas was fibbing." he said.

He took another look around, and then he saw it.

The bass was lying on the floor.

Jackson ran to it, and picked it up.

The D string and A string was broken, somehow.

Jackson started fuming, and stormed downstairs.

* * *

The guys were still eating when Jackson stormed downstairs, bass in hand.

"Can someone tell me what's wrong with this bass?" Jackson asked, swinging it around.

The broken A string hit Berry in the eye.

"OW!" He shouted. "Watch where you're swinging that!"

Everyone looked at it.

"Um, it's a death trap?" Wildcat asked.

That got a heaping of wasabi on Wildcat's head.

"The strings are broken." Jackson said. "I don't know who is responsible for the crime, but if no one is willing to fess up, there's going to be a serious consequence."

He then left the house to go buy new strings.

Everyone observed this, and got scared.

"I have never seen him like that before." Will said.

"He's been very secretive, lately." Nemo pointed out.

Nicholas scratched his chin.

"I have a feeling there's a repeat offender." he said, leaving the table.

Wildcat reached for Nicholas' food.

"Touch my food, and you die."

Wildcat retracted his arm.

* * *

Nicholas walked into Patrick's room.

Patrick was reading a book.

"Um, Patrick? I have to ask you something." Nicholas said.

"OK, but can you make it quick? I have an exam coming up." Patrick replied.

"Did you touch Jackson's prized bass?"

Patrick shrunk.

"You did, didn't you?"

Patrick shrunk further.

Nicholas slapped his head.

"Jesus, Patrick! We went over this a long time ago! How long do we have to tell you something before it sinks in?" he said, angrily.

Patrick said nothing.

"I just wanted to try it out." he said, a few moments later.

Nicholas paced the room.

"If he finds out, you are going to be dead."

"I know. Now get out, I need to study."

* * *

Jackson didn't arrive home until late at night.

Nicholas was waiting for him in a bathrobe.

"You're awfully late." he said.

"Got distracted." Jackson said.

"Patrick broke your bass."

"I figured as much. I'm gonna get him back."

Nicholas' eyes went wide.

"You won't kill him, will you?"

Jackson chuckled.

"No, of course not. We've had enough deaths this year already." he said, walking up the stairs.

Nicholas followed him, with a worried look.

"Whatever." he said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Jackson stared at the door, and noticed Patrick's door wide open.

He walked in, and saw Patrick fast asleep, book in hand.

"The exam..." Jackson said.

* * *

The next morning, Patrick finished his exam, and was preparing to send it off back to California, where he used to live.

He was going to drive it to the post office, but then Jackson stepped in his way.

"Oh, Patrick, my dear Patrick. Let me take this envelope to the post office for you." Jackson said, in a Victorian accent.

Patrick looked at him, weirded out.

"First of all, lose the accent, it's weird. Second off, it's my exam, I bring it."

"No, no, I'll do you a favor. Give me the exam."

Patrick relented, and handed Jackson the exam.

"NEMO!" Jackson called.

Nemo tossed the keys over, and Jackson took the truck.

Patrick shrugged and went to his computer.

* * *

On the highway, though, Jackson pulled over, and slipped the exam out of the envelope.

"Now for the best prank invented since the fly in the ice cube." he said, smirking.

He erased every single answer, and replaced it with a wrong answer, with a few "smart" remarks.

Jackson laughed, and continued his drive.

* * *

When Jackson arrived home, Nicholas was waiting.

"So, what'd you do?" he asked.

"Changed every answer on his test to something wrong." Jackson replied, flopping on the couch.

Nicholas stared at him.

"That test determines whether Patrick stays at his job or not." he said.

"Ah, kick him out is what I say. If he breaks my stuff, this is what he gets."

Nicholas grabbed him by the neck.

"I can't believe how selfish you are!" he yelled. "You want a user, who you have a half-decent relationship with, to be kicked out of the house?"

Jackson wriggled free.

"If you don't go and track down that exam, and he fails, block room for a month." Nicholas said.

Jackson gasped. He never went into the block room.

"Alright, I'll do it. NEMO!"

Nemo tossed the keys over.

Jackson ran to the garage.

* * *

Jackson raced to California inside Nemo's truck.

Once he got there, he ignored all the sights, with only Patrick's high school in mind.

But there it was.

Hoover High School.

Jackson pulled up, and ran inside the office.

"Hey, can I see a test that belongs to Patrick Dempster?" he asked the front office.

The office lady handed him a manila envelope.

Jackson pulled it out, and changed every answer.

He knew a thing or two about what Patrick was studying.

But soon enough, he slipped it back in the envelope and bolted out of the school.

And he got back home just in time for dinner.

Nicholas cornered him when he walked in the door.

"What did you do?" he asked, menacingly.

"Saved Patrick from getting a Z-, basically." Jackson replied. "What's cooking?"

About two days later, Patrick received his test back, and he got a B+.

So he stayed at the house.

Patrick later made up to Jackson, by getting his bass autographed by Roger Waters of Pink Floyd.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Hiding - **Nicholas and Jackson fake their own deaths and go into hiding.


	24. Hiding

**Hiding**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: Nicholas and Jackson fake their deaths and go into hiding due to an insurance scam, leading Patrick to go to war with GEICO.**

* * *

If funds were a problem at 2004 Wentz Avenue before, it was bad now.

Patrick awoke one morning to see the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and...he was not in a good mood.

That's because he got kicked out of the hockey arena.

Again.

He broke the glass to the penalty box, and embarrassed Nemo to death.

He stomped downstairs to see the guys eating bowls of cereal.

"Well, look who's up." Nemo said. "Have a good night last night?"

Patrick glared at him and poured a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Why are you guys having cereal?" he asked.

"It's Nicholas' turn to cook this week." Berry said. "He's late, so we decided to just have some cereal this morning."

Will took another crunch of his cereal, and then noticed something amiss.

"Guys? When did we get two extra gravestones?" he asked.

Everyone dropped their spoons and ran outside.

* * *

"No..." Nemo said.

The gravestones belonged to Nicholas and Jackson.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Patrick asked.

"Look, there's an envelope here. It might have some information." Wildcat pointed out.

Will walked over, and picked up the envelope, opening it.

_To all the users at the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki, due to circumstances beyond our control, we have run out into the woods. Do not come looking for us. If you are reading this, we are probably dead by now. Signed, Nicholas M. and Jackson K._

Will dropped the letter.

"They are dead." he said.

"OK, I'm confused." Berry chimed in. "What do they mean by circumstances beyond our control?"

Nemo stared at Patrick, who shrunk.

"I think I know the issue." Nemo said.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Patrick.

He gave them all an uneasy look.

"I might have smashed the penalty box at the arena and gotten kicked out again..." Patrick said.

Everyone groaned.

"Great! Now we're bankrupt again!" Wildcat shouted.

"Wait, wait!" Will said. "Didn't Nicholas fill out an insurance form a while ago?"

Everyone ran inside.

But pan over to a bush.

Inside was Nicholas and Jackson.

"They bought it." Nicholas said.

"I told you. They're super gullible." Jackson said.

They ran out of the bush and into the street, where they were able to catch a departing bus.

"Where should we go?" Nicholas asked.

"I rented a trailer park in Arizona." Jackson replied.

"Why Arizona?"

"Raising Arizona is a good film, that's why."

Nicholas' eyes widened.

* * *

"A scam?" Nemo asked, as he read the form.

"Jesus, Patrick..." Berry groaned.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Patrick asked.

"Well, according to you, you broke the penalty box glass." Wildcat said. "With all your antics, I'm surprised you're not on the arena's hit list.

That got a paper airplane flown into Wildcat's head.

"So, let's recap here." Will said. "Nicholas and Jackson died due to getting scammed by GEICO?"

"Three deaths already. That has to be a new wiki record." Nemo said.

"You know, I say we go to GEICO and give them a piece of our mind! They killed Nicholas!" Patrick yelled.

"And Jackson." Berry corrected.

"You sometimes forget Jackson moved in." Nemo said.

"Whatever. Will, draw up some battle plans."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas and Jackson had arrived at the trailer park.

"Alright, hopefully, after a week, we can arrive home and not have the house be burned down." Nicholas said.

"I mean, do you trust Patrick without us?" Jackson asked.

"Not really, no."

The two walked into their rented trailer.

"Nice place." Jackson said. "I call the couch."

"Why?"

"We are not sleeping together. Remember the road trip? You kept touching my..."

"OK, OK!" Nicholas shouted. "Don't bring that up again."

"So, what do you want for dinner? I can go get some Arby's." Jackson asked.

"Arby's is gross. I'd prefer a burger."

"Well, there's an In-N-Out Burger in Arizona. I'll just have to find it."

* * *

The next day, the local GEICO office was pretty hard at work.

The phones were ringing, and there was customers complaining about their insurance.

But it was about to get crazy.

Nemo, Will, Patrick, Berry, and Wildcat entered the office.

Patrick cracked his knuckles.

"LISTEN UP, GEICO NERDS!" he yelled into a megaphone.

Everyone looked at him.

"YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THE DEATHS OF OUR FRIENDS!"

The workers looked around.

"NOW YOU SHALL PAY!"

Patrick grabbed a nearby chair and threw it across the room.

The users followed.

By the end of the day, they had turned the office upside down.

Every single computer was smashed, monitors too, desks were flipped over, files were all over the place, and several workers were either unconscious or really hurt.

"That's what you get." Patrick said, as he left the office.

The users followed him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson had arrived at the trailer, carrying some bags with burgers.

"Hey, I got you a cheeseburger, some fries, and a chocolate shake." he said.

He saw Nicholas' eyes glued to the TV.

"What happened?"

"A GEICO office back home got destroyed."

"So? They scammed us." Jackson said.

"No, look at the footage." Nicholas pointed out.

It showed the users wrecking the office, and Will finding the camera and punching it.

"That's Will." Jackson said.

"No duh." Nicholas replied.

"I knew they bought it."

"Should we go back?" Nicholas asked.

Jackson thought of that.

"Nah. Give them another three days, see what they did, and then we go back."

* * *

Three days went by.

Patrick had led attacks on GEICO, even trying to get Nemo to build him a bomb to nuke the GEICO headquarters.

Naturally, he refused.

Meanwhile, Nicholas and Jackson had stayed locked up in their trailer, watching TV and eating takeout food.

It went well, until Jackson decided to prank call the house.

He recorded a message on a tape recorder, and played in reverse.

Back at the house, Patrick was on the other line.

"GUYS! I have a message from GEICO!" he yelled.

Everyone ran in.

"What did it say?" Wildcat asked.

"Well, it was in reverse, but it did say Anozira Ni Evila Era Noskcaj Dna Salohcin."

Berry stepped forward. He was pretty good at reciting backwards language.

"I have reason to believe that that message said Nicholas and Jackson are alive in Arizona." he said, proudly.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I knew it!" Nemo said. "Everyone! In the truck!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas was cornering Jackson.

"Great, you gave us their information. Now we have to escape!" Nicholas said.

"Not to worry." Jackson said. "I came prepared."

Jackson ran outside and grabbed an old Toyota Camry he had been fixing.

"When did you make that?" Nicholas asked.

"Since we arrived. Saw it in a junkyard. My grandfather taught me well." Jackson said. "Get in."

And they sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nemo's truck drove all the way to Arizona.

"I don't see them." Wildcat said.

"Well, we haven't searched the entire state, Wildcat." Berry said.

Suddenly, the Toyota pulled up at the road perpendicular to them.

Nicholas noticed.

"Oh, no. It's Nemo's truck. STEP ON IT!" he yelled.

Jackson floored it, and the Camry sped away.

"I think that's them!" Nemo said.

Nemo's truck followed the car.

The car chase went on for hours, until it came to a bridge.

Nemo got the bright idea to ram the Camry off the bridge.

Which he did, and it sent both cars flying into a ditch.

Nemo's truck landed safely on the ground.

The Camry, however, did suffer a lot of damage, and it rolled around.

And after it came to a full stop, it exploded.

"Oh. My. God." Will said.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Patrick shouted.

"LOOK!" Wildcat shouted.

Two figures were climbing out of the wreckage.

It was Nicholas and Jackson, and they were still alive.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Nemo shouted.

Oddly, Nicholas and Jackson were not in fear.

They were laughing.

"What?" Patrick asked. "What's so funny?"

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Nicholas and Jackson said together.

The users all looked at them, and then started shouting at them.

"THIS WAS A PRANK?!" Nemo shouted.

"You've outpranked me!" Will shouted. "THAT CAN NEVER HAPPEN!"

"SO WE TRASHED THE GEICO OFFICE FOR NOTHING?" Patrick yelled.

"WE'RE FACING A MAJOR LAWSUIT NOW!" Berry screamed.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Wildcat added, angrily.

Nicholas and Jackson looked at each other and smirked.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Hi, We're the KidzBop Kids! -** Will and Nemo buy tickets for a KidzBop concert as a dare. They instantly regret it.


	25. Hi, We're the KidzBop Kids!

**Hi, We're the KidzBop Kids!**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: After Will and Nemo buy KidzBop tickets as a dare, they team up with Jackson and an unlikely sidekick to take down the industry.**

* * *

Everyone at 2004 Wentz Avenue HATES KidzBop.

Especially Jackson.

But that's mainly because they ruin some of his favorite songs of all time, like Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.

But one day, Will and Nemo were forced, by dare, to go to a KidzBop concert.

And after, they teamed up with Jackson to take them down.

This is that story.

* * *

It all began when Nicholas and Jackson were watching Cartoon Network.

They do that at least once a week, just so they can relive some old favorites and mock new ones.

"So, you're saying that The Amazing World of Gumball sucks?" Jackson asked.

"Never could stand it." Nicholas replied.

"Well, I can't stand Steven Universe. Boom, roasted."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Nicholas shouted.

Their quarrel was interrupted by a dreaded commercial.

_**IT'S KIDZBOP 57! WITH ALL OF TODAY'S BIGGEST HITS SUNG BY KIDS FOR KIDS!**_

Nicholas and Jackson screamed in pain.

"TURN IT OFF!" Jackson shouted.

"Can't..." Nicholas said. "Have...the...urge...to...dance...to...bad...pop...covers..."

And with that, Nicholas started dancing.

Jackson staggered over to the TV remote, and changed the channel.

Nicholas collapsed.

"Yikes..."

Patrick was at the table, eating a slice of toast.

"I feel like you guys overreact at these commericals." he said.

He was then beaned by the TV remote.

Nicholas and Jackson looked at each other.

"I vote we never watch cartoons again until KidzBop walks off the face of the Earth." Nicholas said.

Jackson nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, it was the annual game night.

Nemo and Berry were in a heated match of Risk.

"I invade your territory of Northern Alberta...and I WIN!" Berry exclaimed.

Nemo threw down his figures in anger.

"Alright, now that that's done, what's next?" Nicholas asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Patrick asked.

"I'm down." Jackson said. "Heck, I'll go first. Nemo? Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go dare early." Nemo said.

Jackson grinned evilly.

"I coincidentally saw that KidzBop is going on tour, and they're coming to a nearby arena. I dare you to take one user from this wiki to a KidzBop concert." he said.

Everyone oohed.

Nemo slapped his face in disgust.

"You're a monster." Nemo said. "Need I remind you the atrocities that KidzBop brings on us?"

"Yes. Do it, or chicken for life."

Nemo sighed heavily.

"Fine. Will? Wanna go?"

"Sure." Will said. "I love making fun of prepubescent kids who can't sing at all, singing pop songs for little kids to eat up."

"Very specific, Will." Wildcat said.

"You know it's true."

* * *

The concert was on Friday night.

Will and Nemo were preparing for the big night.

"I can't believe he talked us into this..." Nemo grumbled.

"Well, keep in mind it was a dare." Will said.

"Remind me to never play truth or dare again." Nemo said.

The two walked to the truck and drove to the arena, where their hell was surely waiting.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Jackson got us good seats." Will said.

Nemo banged his head on the wall.

"Hey, I have an idea." Nemo suddenly said. "Jackson never said to enjoy it. What if we...cause a little ruckus?"

Will chuckled.

"I'm in. Let's do it."

* * *

Back at the house, the concert was being televised.

Everyone was watching, to see if they could see Will and Nemo.

Wildcat had cooked bags of popcorn, and gave one to each user.

"I cannot wait to see this." Patrick said.

"Me too. This will be the funniest thing I've seen since I binged The Office." Jackson replied.

* * *

The concert was about to begin.

Will and Nemo had good seats, they could see the stage, and they were surrounded by annoying kids singing their favorite pop songs.

So if you think they were in a good mood, you are sadly mistaken.

They were plotting to sabotage the concert.

Soon enough, the lights dimmed, and about six kids took the stage.

"Hi, we're the KidzBop kids!" one said. "Welcome to our show! We ask that you simply watch us, stay seated, put away your cellular devices, and overall, have a good time."

Soon, they launched into a cover of the latest pop song.

* * *

Three songs later, one kid busted out a guitar.

"HEY! PLAY FREE BIRD, DUDE!" Will shouted.

Nemo laughed.

The kid ignored him, and played a radio rock snoozefest.

Will and Nemo looked at each other, and started running around, hands in fists flailing wildly.

Needless to say, they started a mosh pit.

Or should I say, tried.

Everyone in the audience looked at the two man mosh pit at the front of the arena.

* * *

Back at the house, everyone was cracking up.

"What?" Nicholas chuckled. "They started a mosh pit at a KidzBop concert?"

"I taught them well." Jackson laughed.

* * *

Outside of the arena, Will and Nemo were thrown out by security.

"AND STAY OUT!" The guard said.

Will and Nemo basically started laughing their heads off.

* * *

When they arrived home, they saw Jackson, waiting for them.

"How was the concert?" he asked.

"It was a blast." Will said. "We started a mosh pit and got kicked out."

"Good." Jackson said. "Now we're going to destroy the industry."

Suddenly, Will and Nemo looked at each other.

"Destroy?" Will asked.

"Industry?" Nemo added.

"Yes. We all know what atrocities KidzBop brings upon us, right?"

Will and Nemo nodded.

"We're going to infiltrate KidzBop, and destroy it from the inside." Jackson said.

"And how will we do that?" Nemo asked.

"I know a guy who has tried and failed to get into KidzBop, and he wants revenge..."

* * *

Inside the living room, there was a guy, tied up, with a bag over his head.

All the users gathered round.

"You kidnapped someone?" Nicholas asked.

"Indeed." Jackson said. "He was easy to track down."

Jackson pulled off the bag, revealing Drew Gooden.

"Drew Gooden?" Patrick asked. "The Road Work Ahead Guy?"

Gooden groaned.

"I can't believe that's what you're call me." he said. "Why am I here?"

"Drew Gooden." Jackson said. "I have seen your video about you trying to infiltrate KidzBop. We are going to need your pointers on how to infiltrate it."

Gooden looked at everyone.

"No." he finally said.

"Huh." Jackson said. "That's great, and I was going to give you one of my Yellowcard vinyl."

Gooden groaned again.

"Fine. Just untie me, and I'll help you."

Wildcat helped him get free.

Gooden then faced all the users.

"So, the first thing one has to do is send in a video. Who here is the most childish?"

Everyone looked at Patrick.

"Oh, come on." he said.

"That's good." Gooden said, walking towards Patrick. "You're the perfect candidate to go in KidzBop."

"But I'm sixteen." Patrick said.

"Doesn't matter. This is all a plot, they don't know that. Who here is an editing genius?"

Once again, everyone looked at Patrick.

"Wow, you do a lot of things here." Gooden said.

Patrick groaned.

* * *

Soon, Patrick was standing in front of a camera.

Nicholas was holding cue cards.

"Alright, are you ready?" Gooden asked.

Patrick nodded.

"Alright, roll camera!"

Jackson nodded and turned on the camera.

"Hello, my name is Patrick Dempster, and I am a kid. I have been singing and dancing for about ten years, I love it so dear. I don't have any other talents other than that. Consider me."

The camera stopped.

"Great job, Patrick!" Berry said.

"Next, we need singing. Who can..." Gooden started

Jackson already started the camera, and Patrick sang a rendition of an Iron Maiden song.

Gooden was amazed.

When the cameras stopped rolling, Gooden applauded Patrick.

"Wow. That was incredible."

Patrick took a bow.

"Alright, can you dance?"

Patrick immediately left.

"Great." Gooden said. "Who here can dance?"

All eyes turned to Wildcat.

"But I don't look like Patrick, how are we..."

Jackson pulled out the Transmogrifier Gun.

* * *

Soon, Wildcat was ready to dance, disguised as Patrick.

Which he did.

Later, Jackson transmogrified himself into Patrick, and played guitar for the camera.

When everything was edited together, Nicholas sent off the email.

"Alright, we're done. Now I'll take that Yellowcard vinyl." Gooden said.

Jackson grinned, duplicated his copy of Ocean Avenue, and gave one to Gooden.

"Thanks, man. I wish you luck." he said, leaving the house.

"No problem, Drew. Sorry for kidnapping you." Jackson said.

"Alright, now we wait for the acceptance email." Nicholas said.

* * *

Three days later, the results came in.

KidzBop had declined, due to Wildcat accidentally messing up the dance.

Everyone looked at this.

"So, they're saying I kidnapped Drew Gooden for nothing?" Jackson asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Whatever, I'm going to Burger King, anyone want anything?"

From that day on, Nicholas and Jackson never watched old cartoons again, unless it was on DVD or streaming.

Nemo never played truth or dare again.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

**Drew Gooden - Himself**

* * *

**Next episode: The Wentz-a-lympics **\- The guys hold an Olympic style tournament in the backyard.


	26. The Wentz-a-lympics

**The Wentz-a-lympics**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: The guys have an Olympics style tournament in the backyard.**

* * *

When 2004 Wentz Avenue gets wild, it gets crazy.

I mentioned a long time ago the neighbors hate it when they play Calvinball once a month.

But there is one day they hate even more, when the users get more rambunctious than ever.

That day is the day of the annual Wentz-a-lympics.

The Wentz-a-lympics was a competition started by Nicholas about two years after he moved in, thinking it would be a good idea.

It seemed like a good idea, until he actually put it in motion.

The fifth annual Wentz-a-lympics was the most wild of all, and that's what we will be focusing on.

This is that story.

* * *

It was the big day.

Jackson was up early, making everyone pistachio muffins with grapes on them for protein.

Of course Nemo didn't take the muffins, insisting on a protein shake.

As the guys were eating, Nicholas came in dressed in a flamboyant outfit.

"Welcome, contestants, to the fifth annual Wentz-a-lympics!" he shouted.

Everyone cheered, banging on the table.

"In about fifteen minutes, we will begin the torch passing." Nicholas said, leaving the room.

Everyone finished their breakfast, and headed for the backyard.

* * *

Wildcat picked up the torch, and passed it to Berry, who passed it to Patrick.

This went on until the torch got to Nicholas, who lit up the pedestal.

Everyone cheered.

Nicholas picked up a megaphone.

"Alright, before we begin today's events, we must say our remembrances."

Everyone's heads bowed down.

"We would like to remember James Reynolds, and the fifth annual Wentz-a-lympics will be dedicated to him."

"Amen." Jackson said.

"NOW LET'S GET TO THE SPORTS!" Nicholas shouted.

Everyone whooped and hollered.

"Now, everyone knows the events. Script writing relay race, NBA2K24 challenge, three legged onesie race, the shopping cart race, and finally, the main event, avoid the neighbors when they come rioting." Nicholas called out. "GET ON IT!"

And just like that, the Wentz-a-lympics was beginning.

* * *

The first event was the script writing relay race.

Jackson was sure to sweep the category.

Everyone was split into two teams.

Team one had Jackson, Nemo, and Berry, while the other team had Will, Patrick, and Wildcat.

Nicholas stood in front of the two contestants.

"Alright, guys. The first team to write a complete script wins the event."

"You're going down, Patrick." Jackson said.

"Maybe not." Patrick retorted.

"GO!"

With that, the two began to write.

Jackson's idea was another one of his LEGO movies.

He had conversed with Nemo and Berry and had fed him the ideas.

Once a half hour timer had hit, Jackson had written 49 pages.

"Alright, Nemo, make me proud." Jackson said.

"On it." Nemo said.

Meanwhile, Patrick had only written twenty.

"OK, move over." Wildcat said, shoving Patrick out of the chair. "Time for the real screenwriting champ to take over."

"You can't compete with Jackson." Will said. "He's a machine, do you see how many scripts he pounds out? DAILY?"

"Yeah, good point." Patrick added.

Half an hour later, Nemo finished with 36 pages.

Wildcat only had 3 done, because he was busy "brainstorming."

Will shoved him out of his seat, angrily, as Berry took the other chair.

By the time the timer finished, Berry wrote 34 pages, and Will wrote 38.

"Alright. The totals are: Team One wrote 119 pages, and Team Two wrote...yikes. 61 pages. Guess Team One wins!"

Team Two groaned.

Will glared at Wildcat, who stuck his tongue out in response.

Soon, Jackson was given a gold medal, as he wrote the most pages.

Will got a silver, and Nemo got bronze.

* * *

The Xbox powered on, and the latest installment in the NBA2K series was placed in.

Patrick and Berry were placed in front of the TV, and they selected a 1 on 1 challenge.

"Alright." Nicholas said. "Are you ready?"

Patrick and Berry nodded.

"Then, BASKETBALL!"

After choosing their players, they entered the tournament.

Berry took an early lead.

Then Patrick broke out his secret weapon.

Mountain Dew.

Anytime Patrick drinks some Mountain Dew when playing video games, he goes full out crazy.

Patrick was somehow able to hit several three pointers in a row, causing him to win.

"HA HA! I WIN!"

Berry threw the controllers down in disgust.

Patrick received a gold medal, and Berry got a silver.

* * *

The next event was the three legged onesie challenge.

It's as crazy as it sounds.

Representing Team One was Jackson and Nemo, dressed in a dinosaur onesie and tiger onesie, respectively.

On the other side was Will and Wildcat, dressed in a skeleton and wildcat onesie.

Nicholas stood on the other side of the raceway, holding a flag.

"Alright, ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!" he shouted.

And they started.

Jackson and Nemo had more experience with the Wentz-a-lympics, so they were off to a lead.

Will and Wildcat made it halfway through the course, until they tripped.

"That does it." Wildcat said, untying himself.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Winning."

Wildcat took off running to the end of the course, and crossed the finish line.

But Nicholas noticed this, and blew his whistle.

"Due to Wildcat's unworthy actions, he has been disqualified, and Team One wins!"

Will groaned.

Jackson and Nemo shared a gold medal.

* * *

The next event was the shopping cart race across town.

Nemo had gone out and stolen two shopping carts from Safeway.

Jackson sat in the basket, Berry was on the sides, and Nemo was pushing.

Otherwise, Patrick was in the basket, Will was on the sides, and Wildcat was pushing.

Nicholas stood in front of them.

"Alright, due to Team Two's disqualification in the last event, Team One will get a five second headstart!" he shouted. "GO!"

And Team One took off.

Five seconds later, Team Two took off.

Wildcat was pretty fast, and he was able to catch up to Team One.

"They're gaining!" Berry said.

"Break out the weapons!" Jackson said.

Berry smirked and pulled out a Nerf gun.

He opened fire at the other cart, nailing Wildcat.

"Open fire!" Wildcat shouted at Will, who pulled out another gun.

They had made it into downtown.

It was rush hour, and somehow they were able to avoid all the cars.

They went through the drive thru at McDonald's, stopping to order some food.

They raced through the aisles at Target, with Team One snatching some beads.

Team Two avoided the beads by going down a separate aisle.

Both teams went through a checkout aisle, skidding out of the store.

Next up was a concrete ditch.

Nemo jumped onto the back of the cart, with it sliding down into a pipe.

Team Two did the same thing, and they were soon neck and neck.

Will and Berry were both equipped with a pool noodle they stole from Target, and they were jousting.

They had come around on Wentz Avenue again.

But before one team could reach the finish line, both shopping carts collided with each other, sending every team member flying.

Patrick and Jackson both touched the finish line at the same time.

Nicholas watched this.

"It's a tie?" he asked, shocked.

Everyone groaned.

"Great." Nemo said. "Who's gonna win now?"

Suddenly, a whole bunch of people surrounded the users.

"Whoever can escape the neighbors the longest." Nicholas said, dropping his megaphone and taking off.

The users did the same thing, to escape the horde of angry neighbors.

And all was well with the wiki again.

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Next episode: Happy Nothing at All!** \- The guys celebrate two episodes ago, when nothing happened. (SEASON FINALE!)


	27. Happy Nothing at All!

**Happy Nothing at All! (SEASON FINALE!)**

**Written by JaJaLoo**

* * *

**Plot: The guys celebrate two episodes ago, when nothing happened. Also, Patrick reveals a secret about the company.**

* * *

Nothing extraordinary had ever happened at 2004 Wentz Avenue.

That is, until January of 2023, when the adventures first happened.

Ever since then, there had been countless fights, pranks, schemes, and plenty of mishaps.

But no one knew it was being filmed.

When January of 2023 rolled around, Patrick had hired a camera crew to come and document the daily misadventures of the house.

Surprisingly, NO ONE noticed the cameras.

And today, Patrick was going to reveal it to everyone.

This is that story.

* * *

One night, Patrick was up late, on the phone with the head cameraman.

"Alright, so you're going to come in tomorrow? Sounds good, Jerry. See you then."

Patrick hung up and walked to his desk, where his light was on.

"Alright, now to have Jackson create another party playlist, and Nemo to buy more snacks, especially my Coca-Cola." he said to himself.

He chuckled, and went downstairs.

* * *

Needless to say, no one at the house was expecting several balloons and decorations.

But when everyone came down to see Patrick cooking breakfast in a shower of bright colors, they were surprised.

"What is this?" Nicholas asked.

"We're having a celebration tonight!" Patrick yelled, serving pancakes to each user.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"As far as I know," Jackson noted. "It's not anyone's birthdays."

"But mine's coming up." Berry said.

"Well, we're celebrating two weeks ago!" Patrick said.

Once again, looks of confusion all around.

"But nothing happened." Nemo said.

"No, Will and Nemo went to a KidzBop concert and Nicholas and Jackson went into hiding."

"Not moments to celebrate." Will said.

"Doesn't matter, it happened, and we're celebrating." Patrick ordered. "Assignments! Jackson, get another playlist going. Nemo, buy a bunch of snacks, emphasis on Coca-Cola. Will, design light shows. Berry and Wildcat, invite some people we know. WE'RE GOING ALL OUT!"

"Can I have my band perform?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, yeah, anything will work." Patrick said. "Now, get going!"

* * *

Inside Jackson's room, he and his clones were performing a cover of _The Adventure _by Angels and Airwaves.

They stopped mid-song.

"Alright." Jackson said. "Drummer, great work, but tighten it up a bit."

The drummer nodded.

"Bassist, don't know what's going on, but killer bass grooves. Alright, let's take it from the top."

And they started performing again.

* * *

Nemo had taken to the King Soopers (because Safeway was still mad at him for stealing their shopping carts for the Wentz-a-lympics.) to get the food.

"So, Patrick said, emphasis on Coca-Cola. Don't know what that means, but I believe stash on the soda." he said to himself.

With that, Nemo grabbed three big cases of Coca-Cola.

"Now for the snacks that all of us like..."

Nemo skidded to the chips aisle and threw in several party size bags.

He did the same thing with the candy aisle.

* * *

Will was sitting at his desk, with some blueprints.

"So, for some reason Patrick wants me to make a light show." he said. "I don't know anything about lights."

So, he drew some random patterns.

"Good enough." Will said, walking to the garage.

Nemo had some strobelites that he used to attempt to convert it to an invention.

Will grabbed them, and programmed them to match his random patterns.

* * *

Patrick was currently on the phone.

"Hi, yes, do you sell bouncy castles?" he asked. "You do? Great. I would like to place an order of a bouncy house delivered to 2004 Wentz Avenue. Yes, ring it up, this will be on MasterCard." Patrick said, holding up Nicholas' credit card.

As soon as he hung up, Berry and Wildcat walked into the room.

"Bad news, Patrick." Berry said.

"What's up?" Patrick asked.

"No one accepted the invitations." Wildcat replied.

Patrick slammed his fist into the coffee table in frustration.

"NO! Does this mean we have to do this party BY OURSELVES?!"

Berry and Wildcat nodded simultaneously.

"OK, Operation Stick it to Nemo's Friends is a go." Patrick said through gritted teeth.

Berry and Wildcat walked away to help Nemo, who had just gotten the groceries home.

As they did that, Patrick walked to the camera.

"Alright, guys. I need you to document this party as the most epic party you've ever seen, and send it off to every celebrity that Nemo is friends with so they can see what a good time they missed." he instructed them.

"Um, will we reveal ourselves?" the cameraman asked.

"YES! Don't get antsy!" Patrick yelled, running away.

* * *

Nicholas and Patrick saw the bouncy castle being blown up in the backyard.

"Why do we even have a bouncy house if no one's showing up?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, so we can stick it to Nemo's friends." Patrick replied.

Nicholas sighed.

"Ever think you go crazy sometimes, Patrick?"

Patrick popped open a can of Coca-Cola, and sipped it.

"Nope." he answered, walking inside.

Nicholas watched him, and then looked at the bouncy castle.

He then took off his shoes and went inside.

* * *

Nemo had just finished laying the snacks on the kitchen table.

"Alright, Patrick. The snacks are ready to go." Nemo said.

Patrick walked in and stuck his hand in a bowl of Ruffles.

"Nice work, Nemo."

The sounds of an amp getting plugged in echoed through the house.

Nemo and Patrick covered their ears.

"Sorry." Jackson called from the living room.

"Forgiven!" Patrick called, taking another sip from his soda.

* * *

Pretty soon, the party was in full swing.

Jackson and his clones were performing _Down _by 311.

Nicholas and Berry were sipping sodas, talking about life.

Nemo and Will decided to go to the bouncy castle.

Patrick was no doubt enjoying this.

He motioned for the cameraman to follow him.

They both walked into the bathroom.

"Alright, Jerry. This is the moment of truth." Patrick said. "At 1:00 today, I shall call out your name, and you and the crew will reveal yourself."

"Yeah, sure, buddy." Jerry said. "When are we getting paid?"

"YOU'LL DO IT FOR FREE, AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!"

Wildcat knocked on the door.

"Who are you yelling at, Patrick?" he shouted through the door. "I gotta take a whiz, I've drinken fifteen Coca-Cola's."

"Those are my sodas." Patrick grumbled as he exited the bathroom.

* * *

After Jackson's clones finished up a cover of _Schism _by Tool, Patrick took the microphone.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen." he said, into the microphone. "It is 1:00. And now I am going to reveal two things about why we had this party."

"Well, make it snappy." Will said. "I need to go back to bouncing."

"First off, I can tell you we are not celebrating two episodes ago, that's stupid. I just wanted an excuse to drink more Coca-Cola." Patrick said.

"I mean, I can see that." Jackson said, holding up his thirteenth soda.

"I need my Coca-Cola, dude." Patrick said.

"Get to the point." Nemo grumbled.

"Second off," Patrick finished. "All these adventures we had, from almost killing each other, fighting over a fish, room trespassing, stories about how we joined, letters almost kicking us out, cutting unruly hair, singing competitions, field trips, becoming superheroes, revealing a fake inspector, countless pranks, wild parties, pranks disguised as desserts, nuking other wikis, trying to get girlfriends, lashing out at parents, getting a dog, going on crazy vacations, robbing banks, fibbing about diseases, users dying, mini-golfing, screwing up exams, faking deaths, taking down industries, and sports tournaments that get neighbors mad."

"We've had a lot of adventures." Wildcat said. "Get to the point."

"You guys knew about this, but did you know that all of it was FILMED? Come on out, Jerry."

Suddenly, an entire camera crew came out of every corner.

All the users gasped.

"Wait, you filmed us without our permission?" Nicholas asked, angrily. "Block room, now."

"Now, hold on." Jackson said. "We're going on TV?"

Patrick and the camera crew nodded.

"All is forgiven." Jackson said.

Nicholas sighed.

"Fine." he said. "You can stay around until further notice."

Patrick cheered, jumping off the stage.

"YES! And, according to them, we're a hit! We can go for another season!" he shouted

Everyone looked at the camera.

"Well, in that case..." Nicholas said. "See you next season."

* * *

**CAST**

**NMMacc18 - Nicholas**

**JaJaLoo - Jackson**

**NLG343 - Nemo**

**ElectricSupernova - Will**

**Pjdem06 - Patrick**

**StrayberryFilling - Berry**

**NotWildcat - Wildcat**

* * *

**Coming up next: A bonus chapter with some rarities and oddities.**


	28. Bonus Chapter

**Author's** **Note: **So, this is a sort of bonus chapter for our first season of C&H Central. Here, there will be descriptions of each character, scrapped episodes, a soundtrack, and trailers. I've had this burning a hole in my back pocket for a while, really excited to wrap this season up.

* * *

**Unwritten/scrapped episodes**

**Goodbye, Cruel World **\- This episode would have involved Jackson feeling isolated from his friends, so he cuts off all contact with them. I scrapped this one because I felt part of this was addressed in Jackson's Revenge.

**Evidence **\- In this one, I guess Robert Stainton would have tried to rob the guys. Following that, everyone's belongings would have been taken as evidence. I scrapped this one, because Robert got a better episode in Inspector. Who knows? Maybe Robert will return in Season 2...

**Scarecrow **\- This would have been a Jekyll and Hyde sort of episode where Will suddenly grew an evil persona. It wasn't that good to begin with. If I had kept it, The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread! would have had Will getting kicked out of the house because of the events of that episode.

**Movie Night **\- In this one, it had a basic plot of the guys disagreeing with what to watch on movie night, so they have a warfare in Target. It sounded interesting when I wrote the plot...

**Patrick's Nightmare **\- Patrick has a nightmare about Donald Trump, and consulted Jackson to help him recover. I don't write about politics, so I scrapped it.

**Dreams **\- Originally, this had a different plot where Will did have a dream about a user dying, but the twist was the guys were supposed to avoid death.

**Viacom **\- This one would have had Jackson lying about his IQ level to get a job at Viacom of all places, against Patrick and Nicholas' wishes. I feel like The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread! represented the idea of "a user gets a job someplace else and badmouths his friends".

* * *

**Character descriptions (NOTE: THESE ARE NOT OUR ACTUAL AGES.)**

**Nicholas (age 21)**\- Nicholas is the leader of the wiki, but he only got the job because of Jackson's rage against Robert Stainton. He loves working there, but he can be a bit controlling at times. He never wants to leave. As revealed in Family Therapy (Sucks!), his parents divorced, so if he leaves, he'll have all his relationships destroyed, and he has a fear of being alone. He is always seen in an orange sweatshirt and jeans.

**Jackson (age 19) **\- Jackson is Nicholas' assistant, who ran away from home to live with the guys. He's the best screenwriter, and the local music expert, with approximately fifty favorite bands. He has a short fuse, so expect him to blow his stack a lot. Same as Nicholas, Jackson was tired of being alone, so he lives with seven of his best friends. He is also an actor, and is really good at it. He is always seen in one of his band shirts.

**Nemo (age 21) **\- Nemo is the wiki casting director. He has made friends with multiple celebrities. He and Jackson previously had a rivalry in the past, covered in A Flashback Episode. Sometimes, Nemo will change stories to the way he wants it, for some odd reason. Nemo is also the team's scientist, building gadgets and making strange liquids. He is always seen in a blue button down shirt.

**Will (age 20) **\- Will is the entire art department, so he does all the art. He has had a bad case of carpal tunnel since he joined, and he is widely known as the prankster in the house, looking up to Socrates from Calvin and Hobbes the Series. He is always seen in a red shirt and jeans.

**Patrick (age 16) **\- Patrick's the new guy on the wiki, known for making The Many Misadventures of Calvin and Hobbes. He also had a brief feud with Jackson, but that has simmered down, and the users seem to love his quirky personality. He makes a mean hot cocoa. Patrick can get rude or sarcastic when he gets upset, especially when people call him a loser. He is always seen in a green shirt and jeans.

**James (age 19) **\- As revealed in A Flashback Episode, James was the first to discover Jackson's talents as a writer. He convinced Jackson to join, and the two have remained friends until his untimely death in a mattress store. He was always seen in a navy blue shirt.

**Berry (age 24) **\- Berry was one of the few bosses, but he moved on from the wiki, briefly moving into the Polandball Wiki in Miami. He rejoined and gave his leadership to Nicholas. He is always very smartly dressed.

**Wildcat (age 18) **\- Wildcat is another new hire, he's been around since 2018, but he often antagonizes the users. Nicholas has gone on record on saying that he keeps Wildcat around only because he makes good transcripts. He's actually a nice guy. He is always seen wearing a shirt with a wildcat on it.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Back to the Shack - Weezer (main theme)

What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? - Taking Back Sunday (Another Brick in the Wall (Of Shame))

Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2 - Pink Floyd (Another Brick in the Wall (Of Shame))

Backwoods - Red Hot Chili Peppers (Behold, The Holy Muskie)

Lonely Weekend - Kacey Musgraves (Jackson's Revenge)

I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace (Jackson's Revenge)

Sad But True - Metallica (The Notice)

Sweet Child O'Mine (Barbershop Quartet Version) - Patrick, James, Berry, and Wildcat (Bad Hair Day)

Jude Law and a Semester Abroad - Brand New (SING)

Fat Lip - Sum 41 (SING)

I Miss You - blink-182 (SING)

The Afterman - Coheed and Cambria (Inspector)

Hella Good - No Doubt (Wanna See My Shaved Legs?)

Around the World - Daft Punk (Wanna See My Shaved Legs?)

Float On - Modest Mouse (Wanna See My Shaved Legs?)

Adventure of a Lifetime - Coldplay (Wanna See My Shaved Legs?)

Without Me - Eminem (Action Guys)

Dream Boy - Waterparks (How to Get a Girl)

Meet Me on the Roof - Green Day (Family Therapy (Sucks!))

No One Knows - Queens of the Stone Age (Road Trip)

Night Drive - The All-American Rejects (Road Trip)

Irresistible - Fall Out Boy (Road Trip)

Rebellion (Lies) - Arcade Fire (Dreams)

Old School Hollywood - System of a Down (Golf!)

You Only Live Once - The Strokes (Z-)

Psychosocial - Slipknot (Hiding)

The Adventure - Angels and Airwaves (Happy Nothing at All!)

Down - 311 (Happy Nothing at All!)

Schism - Tool (Happy Nothing at All!)

* * *

**Theme Song Montage (I know this should have been in Episode 1, don't judge me.)**

(The song Back to the Shack by Weezer begins to play. Shot of 2004 Wentz Avenue. Zoom in on Nicholas face.)

_Sorry, guys, I didn't realize that I needed you so much._

(Nicholas' face soon turns into a vinyl inner label in Jackson's room. Jackson picks up the vinyl, and looks at the camera_._)

_I thought __I'd get a new audience, I forgot that disco sucks._

(Jackson's face becomes a face in Nemo's phonebook, where Nemo flips the page, on his phone.)

_I ended up with nobody, and started feeling dumb._

(Nemo becomes a drawing on Will's tablet, where he looks tired.)

_Maybe I should play the lead guitar, and Pat should play the drums._

(Will suddenly becomes footage on Patrick's computer, where he tosses the footage aside.)

_Take me back, back to the shack, back to the Strat with the lightning strap._

(Patrick's face suddenly goes on Instagram, where it gets tons of likes. James notices and chills out.)

_Kick in the door, more hardcore, rockin' out like it's '94._

(James becomes a slide on a film reel, delivered by Berry in a truck.)

_Let's turn up the radio, turn off those stupid singing shows._

(Berry's truck turns into a drawing on an invitation by Wildcat.)

_I know where we need to go. Back to the shack._

(All the users assemble in the living room.)

* * *

**Trailers**

**Main trailer**

(shot of 2004 Wentz Avenue)

Narrator: Coming this April...

(shot of Nicholas' computer)

Narrator: You know the creations of Calvin and Hobbes.

(shot of Jackson's room)

Narrator: But what about the people behind them?

(Cut to Nemo grilling his muskie.)

Nicholas: ATTACK!

(Nemo is ambushed.)

Narrator: Meet the users.

(cut to the living room.)

James: Someone bought this place? Who?

Narrator: Nicholas...

Nicholas: I always get nervous about inspection days!

Narrator: Jackson...

Jackson: You're right, guys. I am breaking logic.

Narrator: Nemo...

Nemo: I feel those stories were half fictional, I wasn't that psycho!

Narrator: Will...

Will: I'm not that lazy, I'm busy relaxing.

Narrator: Patrick...

Patrick: I need my Coca-Cola, dude!

Narrator: James...

James: Wicked.

Narrator: Berry...

Berry: You're not supposed to add new characters.

Narrator: and Wildcat.

Wildcat: We all know I'm the undisputed Uno champ!

Narrator: In an all new series.

(Cut to Nemo is a barber chair.)

Nemo: Oh, no. Not a barbershop quartet!

Jackson: It was either that or Judas Priest.

Narrator: Filled with suspense...

Nicholas: I need you to help me about the notice.

Narrator: Humor...

Patrick: I feel like that story was entirely made up.

Narrator: And other stuff!

Nicholas: We are the greatest wiki, and we will keep it that way!

Narrator: C&H Central. Coming to Nickelodeon on April 14, 2019!

**The Notice**

Narrator: On an all new C&H Central...

(we see the notice.)

Narrator: The wiki has been purchased.

Nicholas: Someone bought the wiki.

Narrator: And anyone could have done it.

(cut to all the users on a screen.)

Narrator: So who did it?

Nicholas: I need Tracer Bullet.

(Cut to Jackson, as Tracer Bullet.)

Jackson: Look at this.

(Nicholas gasps. Cut to the title card.)

Narrator: A brand new C&H Central. This Friday on Nick!

**The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread!**

Narrator: On a brand new C&H Central...

Will: You guys totally fell for that!

Narrator: Will's pranks have gone out of hand...

Jackson: Oh, good god...

Narrator: And the users have had enough.

Nicholas: I think we enforce The Ultimate Punishment.

(Cut to Will, leaving the house, and on the streets.)

Will: Now what do I do?

(Will flashes back.)

Will: I wish they made microwaveable pancakes.

Narrator: And when Will lets fame get to his head...

Will: They were all jerks, and they put me down.

Patrick: He's spitting lies to the media.

Narrator: the users have to get him.

Nicholas: Now to get Will before he tarnishes the reputation of 2004 Wentz Avenue.

Narrator: On an all new C&H Central! This Friday on Nick!

**Meet Charcoal**

Narrator: On a brand new C&H Central...

Nicholas: I'm going to get a companion.

Narrator: Nicholas needs something to keep him company.

(Nicholas browses through the pet store.)

Nicholas: I can't find anything.

(Suddenly, Charcoal barks.)

(Cut to Charcoal jumping on Jackson.)

Nemo: This is going to be a long week.

Narrator: And when things start going south...

Nicholas: I'm taking him back.

Narrator: Something has to be done.

Jackson: Oh, no...

Narrator: An all new C&H Central! This Friday on Nick!

**Season 2 Trailer**

Narrator: The season may have ended...

(shows 2004 Wentz Avenue)

Narrator: But the fun is only beginning!

(Cut to Nicholas and Jackson in the Bahamas.)

Nicholas: Welp, they need us back.

Narrator: That's right! C&H Central is back for another season!

Nemo: I did it! My license is renewed!

Narrator: And it's going to be intense.

(Nicholas takes a game show stage.)

Nicholas: WELCOME TO THE C&H QUIZ SHOW!

Narrator: A season of pranks.

(Will is covered in paint.)

Patrick: You've been Patricked!

Narrator: A season of suspense.

(Jackson faces a judge, who looks a lot like Nicholas.)

Nicholas: The verdict is in.

Jackson: Lay it on me. This is all just a dream.

Narrator: A season of music.

(Jackson and Patrick storm a party.)

Jackson: STORMING THOUGH THE PARTY LIKE MY NAME IS EL NINO!

Narrator: And a season of laughs all around.

Nicholas: GREAT! Now all our money is spent on a hockey team that's NOT EVEN IN OUR CITY!

Narrator: And also, there's a new user.

(Cut to the front door. Nicholas slowly opens it, with the users watching. As he opens the door, the screen cuts to black.)

Narrator: C&H Central, Season Two! Coming March 2020! Only on Nick!

* * *

**And there you have it! C&H Central, Season One, FINISHED! It feels good to write fanfics once again. Who knows, maybe some of my old projects will be resurrected.**

**But, until Season Two, see ya!**

* * *

**Coming up next: C&H CENTRAL, SEASON TWO!**


End file.
